Fate, Or Something Like It
by GGLOVER91
Summary: Lorelai meets a young Luke Danes in the waiting room of Hartford Hospital. She is pregnant and ready to leave the only life she ever knew. The Wedding Chapter is here! Some info about the season finale, let me know if you want to know.
1. The End of The Beginning

**Fate: Part 1**

**Section 1: Just Friends**

**Chapter 1**

**The End of The Beginning**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing involving Gilmore Girls except the DVD's . **_

1984

It was a cold September evening when a 16 year old pregnant Lorelai Gilmore wobbled into the waiting room of Hartford Memorial Medical Hospital. She sat down into an empty chair and picked up a seventeen magazine and started flipping through it. Just then a young man that looked to be 18 years old sat down in the seat next to her. He was holding a bag of ice to his head.

"What happened to your head?" She asked shutting the magazine and turning towards him

"Huh." He looked up at her with a confused look.

"Your head." She points to the ice pack. "What happened?"

"Oh. This." He sighs. "I got hit in the head with a baseball."

Lorelai began to chuckle. He looks back over at her.

"What's so funny about getting hit in the head with a baseball?"

"Nothing" She keeps chuckling. "Nothing at all."

"Whatever. I'm too tired to figure you out."

He puts his head down and presses the ice pack on his head. Lorelai smiles.

"I'm Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore."

She sticks her hand out to him. He raises up and shakes her hand.

"I'm Luke Danes."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." He looks down and sees her stomach. "Oh, your pre.."

"Pregnant. Yeah I kinda figured that out when I started gaining weight."

Luke laughs.

"Oh so you think being pregnant is funny?"

She begins to laugh.

"No. Sorry."

They sit there laughing together forgetting their reasons for being there.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" the nurse calls from the waiting room doors.

"That's me." She gets up and walks towards the nurse. She pauses and turns around. "I hope to see you again Luke Danes."

She then turns around and walks through the doors and the nurse follows. Luke sits there with a smile on his face.

"Keep pushing. One more time."

16 year old Lorelai was giving birth. The nurse was telling her to push. Then she pushed as hard as she could and a baby began to cry.

"You have a beautiful healthy baby girl."

The nurse takes the baby from the doctor and makes her way to Lorelai. She lays the baby into her arms.

"What's her name?" the nurse asks politely.

"Lorelai Leigh."

The nurse turns away and Lorelai cuddles her baby. Lorelai Leigh looks up at her mother and smiles.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai looks up from her baby to find her mother and father.

"Mom. Dad." Lorelai says shocked to see her parents.

"Lorelai." Her mother replies looking around the hospital room.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Were here to see our daughter and granddaughter."

"I know that mother, but how did you know I was here?"

"Christopher."

"Chris. How did he know I was here?"

"He called. He had got a call from the hospital. They told him that you were in labor. Then he called your mother and I." Richard says taking a step closer to Lorelai and the baby.

"Hey."

Lorelai looks over at the door. She sees Chris standing there.

"Chris."

"We'll let you two talk." Emily says happily.

Richard and Emily turn from Lorelai and walk towards Christopher. They smile at Chris and Richard pats his shoulder. After Richard and Emily leave Christopher walks over to Lorelai and Rory.

"How you doing Lor?"

"I'm fine Chris." She pauses "Do you want to hold Rory?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah. That's her nickname."

"What's her name?"

"Lorelai. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Gilmore?"

"Yes Chris. I'm letting her have my last name."

"Oh."

"Well do you want to hold her?"

"Sure."

Lorelai hands Rory to Chris. Chris takes her in his arms and rocks her gently. Then a nurse walks in.

"I need to take Lorelai to the nursery."

The nurse takes Rory from Chris and walks out of the room. Chris sets down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Lorelai. I need to know if were getting married."

"No Chris. I'm not getting married. I don't want the life I have. I want to earn my life."

"Lor..."

"Just go Chris. You saw Rory and now it's time for you to leave."

"Lorelai please." Christopher begs.

"Go Chris."

Chris gets up and walks out of the room. He walks down the hall pass Richard and Emily and out the front doors. Richard and Emily look upset and they get up and walk to Lorelai's room.

"What did you say to Chris?" Emily asks rudely.

"Mom I don't want to hear you right now."

"What did you say to his proposal?"

"I said no."

"Why? You two are young, but you have a child so you have to get married."

"No mom. I don't want your life. After I get out of here I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm going to do, but I'm taking Rory and were leaving."

"You are not young lady!"

"You can't do anything about it mom. All my stuff is already packed and I have it all with me. I'm leaving as soon as were released and I'm not coming back."

Emily turns around and storms off. Richard looks at his daughter with tears in his eyes. He turns around and walks out the door.


	2. Everything Happens For a Reason

**Fate: Part 1**

**Section 1: Just Friends**

**Chapter 2**

**Everything Happens for a Reason**

_**Disclaimer: I might own some pictures too.**_

Lorelai sat her 3 day old daughter into the seat next to her. She was on a dirty greyhound bus and heading wherever it took her. All she knew was she was leaving Hartford and her parents and the only life she ever knew.

After an hour Lorelai was jerked awake when the bus stopped.

"Last Stop!"

Lorelai gathered her daughter and their belongings and stepped off of the bus into the cold weather. The bus pulled away and she turned to watch it. There in front of her was a big blue sign that read:

Stars Hollow

Founded 1779

Population 9,973

_Huh, Stars Hollow. Interesting._

Lorelai pushed the bag up on her shoulder and walked across the street.

_Where should I go?_

In front of her lied William's Hardware. Maybe someone there could help her.

Luke had been thinking of that blue-eyed girl for days. Why? He didn't know. She just made him feel different. Alive. She made him feel alive. After not 5 minutes of talking to her and he was falling in love.

The bell rang the arrival of yet another customer.

"If you need anything let me know." Luke said going through receipts and not looking up.

"Actually..."

That voice. He had heard it before. His head quickly jerked up and there he found that blue-eyed girl.

"I need a place to stay. Do you know anywhere I could stay, like a hotel?"

"Hi." Luke was stunned to see the beautiful girl again. _What was her name? Lorie...Lucy...Lorela...Lorelai. That's it. _"Lorelai."

"How did you know?"

Lorelai took a step closer. She had never met this boy before, at least she didn't think so.

"I met you at the hospital. You were having a baby."

_Yes. That's where I met him. The hospital when I was having Rory. He was in for..._

"And you were in for a head injury, something to do with a baseball."

"Yeah." Luke rubbed his head where he was hit.

"So...this your place?"

"Yeah. Well actually no. It's my father's."

"Oh."

"You asked about a hotel?"

"Yeah." Lorelai sat down the car seat Rory was in on the counter. "I need a place to stay."

"Well there's no hotels in Stars Hollow. We do have an inn. The Independence Inn. Mia runs it. If you want I could take you there."

"I would like that."

Lorelai smiled. She felt so different around this boy. He made her feel different. Alive. He made her feel alive.

"What was your name again?"

"Luke. Luke Danes."

"Nice to see you again Luke Danes."

Lorelai stepped out into the cold white winter day. She pulled her coat closer to her body and wrapped Rory's blanket around her. Luke pulled the door closed behind them.

"It's getting bad."

"Yeah, very bad. Where exactly is the Independence Inn?"

"Go straight past Dooses' and Gypsys' then turn right at Westons' and about a mile out is the Independence Inn."

"Not far then."

"No not really. This town is pretty small."

"But the sign says there's 9,973 people."

"There's not. Taylor just put that on there so people would stop. He's crazy."

Luke opened the car door for Lorelai and she got in. Luke ran around and got into the truck. He started the car and drove towards the inn.

Lorelai stepped into the inn and looked around.

_Pretty. A little too blue, but pretty._

"Lucas!"

_That must be Mia._

"Hello Mia." Luke gave her a hug. "This is Lorelai and Rory. They need a place to stay."

"Lorelai. Beautiful name. You need a place to stay?"

"Well...actually..." Lorelai looked down at her shoes. "I need a place to live."

Mia looked at Lorelai then at Rory. She knew this young girl ran away from home. She had to do something for this girl and maybe giving her a place to live could be a start.

"I have an old pottery barn out back. It's not the best place, but it could work." Mia took a bag from Lorelai. "Lucas here could help fix it up, give it a coat of paint or whatever you need."

"Yeah, I would like to help with whatever."

Lorelai smiled at Mia then at Luke. These two people were so kind. They would help her.

"Thank you both."

Mia and Luke took her bags to the pottery barn. Luke gave Lorelai his number so if she needed anything.

"Here's a little something to help you get food or clothes." Mia handed her three twenties. "It's not much, but it will help you out until you start working here at the inn."

"What? I can't except this money or the job. I barely know you."

"It's the least I can do." Mia smiled at Lorelai then walked out.

Lorelai turned to the small room. This would be her home for now on. Her's and Rory's. Their new life. Everything happens for a reason, right?

_**A/N: I thank you all for all of the nice reviews. Give me some ideas for chapters to come. To answer the question, I need names for people in my scripts, you'll see later on. Keep reading and reviewing, and look for another story of mine called "Newlyweds With A Baby". I've already written most of it. Be looking for it. Thanks again. **_


	3. All a Dream?

**Fate: Part 1**

**Section 1: Just Friends**

**Chapter 3**

**All A Dream?**

_**Disclaimer: What do I possess? Nothing of Gilmore Girls. Well except this story, not the characters.**_

Lorelai pulled the comforter closer to her body and slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she felt around her. Her hand hit something rough. She moved her hand up and felt hair.

_What the..._

"Honey?"

"Aaaahhh..."

Lorelai fell off the bed and took the sheet with her.

"Oh, honey are you alright?"

Lorelai looked up to see Luke looking down at her. He reached over and flipped the light on.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Lorelai just looked up at Luke.

_Where am I?_ She looked around. She wasn't in the potting shed. The walls were red. There was a chair and books and an alarm clock.

"I don't own an alarm clock." Lorelai mumbled.

"Of course we do." Luke said as he got up.

"No I don't." Lorelai insisted. She moved away from him.

"Babe. Are you alright? Did you hit your head?" Luke moved closer to her.

"Stop calling me babe! I'm Lorelai Gilmore!" Lorelai began to get more nervous.

"You haven't been Lorelai Gilmore for 5 months. Your Lorelai Danes." Luke began to worry, did she hit her head hard?

Lorelai rubbed her dark brown hair.

"Luke?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?" She looked down to find herself in a nightgown. "Why am I in my pajamas... in bed... with you?"

"We're at the house. Lorelai are you feeling okay?"

"Why am I in that bed with you?" Lorelai repeated.

"We were sleeping."

"But we're just frien..." Lorelai looked down at her left hand. A beautiful diamond ring sat on her ring finger.

"Momma. Daddy." A 4 year old Rory opened the bedroom door.

"Come here Rory." Luke picked the little girl up. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes." Rory answered snuggling into Luke's chest.

"Rory? Your..."

"Mommy." Rory kissed Luke on the cheek then grabbed at Lorelai.

Lorelai took Rory from Luke and kissed her head.

"Did I wake you and daddy?" Rory asked.

"Daddy?"

"How about we go get back in bed?" Luke took Rory from Lorelai and walked out of the bedroom.

Lorelai followed Luke out of the room and down the hall. She watched him walk into a room. As she neared the door she heard Luke singing softly.

She peeked into the room. She looked around. The walls were purple with a pink striped border. The bed that Luke was bending over was pink with purple pillows. Stuffed dogs surrounded the room.

"Daddy?" A sleepy Rory said.

"Yes Angel." Luke said pulling the pink sheet around her small body.

"I love you."

"I love you too Angel." Luke kissed her brown hair. He grabbed a stuffed dog from the end of the bed and tucked it under Rory's arm. He kissed her head once more then turned and left the room. He pulled the door shut behind him and leaned back against the door.

"Lorelai are you alright?"

"Rory is big."

"She's 4. Did you hit your head bad?"

"Luke?"

"Yes babe?"

"I think I just had a dream. A really weird dream."

"What was it about?"

"I was 16 again." Lorelai began. "I had had Rory and had just met you. I left Hartford and came to Stars Hollow and you took me to the Independence Inn where I met Mia."

"Lorelai were you watching the home videos again?"

"No. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course honey, let's go back to bed."

"Okay."

Luke puts his arms around Lorelai's shoulder and they made their way to the bedroom. Lorelai got into bed and Luke covered her up. Lorelai watched him as he made his way to the other side and crawl in.

"Thank you." Lorelai whispered as she turned towards Luke in bed.

"For what?"

"For getting hit in the head with a baseball."

"Your welcome babe."

Luke gave Lorelai a tender kiss then closed his eyes. After a few moments he was asleep. Lorelai gently placed her hand on his head. A moment later she was asleep.

The sun poured into the cold room. Lorelai opened her eyes and gazed around.

_What the..._

Lorelai quickly sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't where she was a minute ago. Where was Luke? And her bed and books and...alarm clock? Was she just dreaming that? Was it all a dream?

Lorelai picked up the phone beside the bed and dialed Luke's number.

"William's Hardware." A gruff voice answered.

"Hi is Luke Danes there?"

"Hold on." Lorelai heard the voice sit the phone down. "Luke it's some girl."

"Coming." She heard footsteps run downstairs.

"You need to stop giving girls this number Luke. It's for Hardware business only."

"Hello."

"Luke?"

"This is." Luke said roughly.

"It's Lorelai."

"Hey." She heard his voice soften.

"What year is it?"

"1984. Lorelai are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"That's exactly what you said when we were married."

"Married? What are you talking about?" Luke asked confused.

"In my dream." Lorelai said as she rubbed her head. "I dreamt we were married and Rory was 4 and we had books and an alarm clock. I've never had an alarm clock."

"Lorelai did you fall and hit your head 'cause your sounding pretty crazy."

"What happened last night?" Lorelai slipped her house shoes on as she talked.

"I dropped you and Rory off at the inn. You guys are living there now."

"Right. Right." Lorelai had walked to the window and was peering out.

"Are you sure your alright, 'cause you don't sound it." Luke said as he gathered some work up.

"I'm fine."

"Listen, I'll come over in a few minutes to check up on you two. Okay?"

"No Luke, I'm fine."

"I insist. I'll be over in a few." Luke hung the phone up and ran upstairs.

Lorelai sat the phone on the windowsill then turned towards the small cold room.

_It was all a dream, wasn't it?_

_**A/N:**_

_**I had got this idea while watching tv. You'll see what's going on later on. Actually I really don't know how it's going to end up. We'll see. I just watched "A Vineyard Valentine". It was the best episode this season. I loved the whole Luke telling Lorelai he loves her. So adorable! I liked the thing between Logan and Luke with the V-day gifts. I loved it all! My fav part was the "I Love You" part. Tell me what you think of the chapter and the episode. Also is my story different from all of the others? Let me know. Thanks for all the great reviews!**_


	4. Luke's Got A Girlfriend!

**Fate: Part 1**

**Section 1: Just Friends **

**Chapter 4**

"**Butch's Got A Girlfriend!"**

_**Disclaimer: I own the love of Gilmore Girls! Thanks to all my readers/ reviewers!**_

As Luke pulled in front of the potting shed he noticed Lorelai watching out the window. He turned off the engine and got out of the car.

_Knock Knock..._

The door opened quickly, and Lorelai pulled him in.

"Ouch...why are you pulling me?" Luke asked as he was pulled inside.

"Because it's cold and I don't want to freeze tonight."

Luke looked around the small room. It was a pale white. The room was cold and the air had the smell of dirt. He searched the room for Lorelai's belongings. One small suitcase sat on the cot.

"Where's all your stuff?" Luke said shivering.

"That's it." She pointed to the suitcase. "The rest of the bags were Rory's."

"Oh." Luke shivered again. "It is freezing in here."

"Yeah. Just a little."

"If you want I could check out the heater and see if it's working."

"That would be great." Lorelai pointed to a small door that only a child could fit through. "That's it over there."

Luke walked over to the door and opened it. He peered into the dark, smelly, cobweb infested closet.

"Eeeww." Lorelai peeked in beside Luke. "What is all that gross stuff?"

"You probably don't want to know." Luke said pulling the string that hung above his head in the closet. "Make some hot tea and get warm. I'll have this working in no time."

"But I don't know how to make tea."

"You don't know how to make tea?"

"No. I'm not really a cook."

"You don't cook tea."

"Well I'm not a baker either." Lorelai said scratching her head.

"You don't bake tea."

"Well then what do you do with it?" Lorelai asked dumbfounded..

"You boil water, then you put tea bags in it and let it sit for a while. After a while you pour into a tea cup and you drink it."

"Well what do you call all of that?"

"Making tea." Luke said shaking his head. "Just get Rory and you two get warm while I start a pot of tea."

Lorelai got Rory and sat on the cot watching Luke "make tea". She watched him grab a pot and fill it with water, then saw him put it on the stove and turn on the burner.

"Wow." Lorelai said when Luke finished.

"It's not that hard." Luke said turning to the heater.

"It looked it." Lorelai paused. "Thanks."

"For what?" Luke turned around from fiddling with the heater and looked at her square on.

"Everything. The heater, the inn...the tea." Lorelai said laughing at "tea".

"I told you I would be glad to help." Luke replied while turning around to finish the heater.

_Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhooooooooooo..._

"What is that noise?"

Lorelai was laying on the cot with Rory sleeping next to her. She was watching Luke fix the heater when the tea pot went off.

"Tea's ready." Luke wiped his hands and walked to the stove.

"Already." Lorelai propped herself onto her elbows.

"Yea." Luke pulled out two teacups and filled them with tea. "Here." He handed her the teacup.

"Ummmm. It tastes good."

"It's good for you too."

"As long as it tastes good I'll like it."

Luke just shook his head and went back to fixing the heater.

An hour later Luke had got the heater working and was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks again for helping with the heater." Lorelai said as she rocked Rory.

"No problem." Luke answered patting a sleeping Rory. "Since you can't cook..."

"Or bake!" Lorelai interjected.

"Or bake, I was wondering if maybe you would want to eat dinner with me and my dad and sister?"

"That would be nice. Won't your mom be there?"

"My mom died when I was 12." Luke rubbed his neck. "Anyways dinner is every night at 6:00. I could pick you up if you want."

"That would be great since I don't have a car."

"Then it's set. I'll see you tomorrow at 6:00."

"Right." Lorelai answered smiling.

"Good. 6:00." Luke said smiling while walking backwards out the door. "I'll pick yo..."

Luke fell hard on his back.

"Oh Luke, are you alright?" Lorelai said as she bent down to help Luke up.

"Fine, just fine." Luke brushed himself off and got up. "I'll pick you up at 6:00."

Luke ran to his car and started it. Lorelai waved then turned and went back inside.

When Luke arrived home his father noticed something different.

"Where were you son?" William asked Luke as he came down the stairs.

"At the inn." Luke tried to rush past his father.

"Why are you so dirty?" William put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I was helping a friend."

"A lady friend?" Liz, Luke's sister, asked from the livingroom.

"Shut up Liz!" Luke yelled.

"With what? Digging a grave?"

"No dad. I was helping her out with a heater."

"So it is a girl." Liz yelled from the livingroom.

"Will you stay out of this!"

"Was it the same girl I heard that you took to the inn. The one with the daughter?"

"Yes." Luke mumbled.

"Butch's got a girlfriend!"

"I'm going to kill you if you call me Butch one more time!"

"Aww. Poor Butch is getting mad."

Luke jerked out of his father's clutch and ran upstairs into his room. William shook his head and walked into the livingroom.

"Lizzy you need to stop pestering your brother."

"He deserves it."

"Lizzy."

"Fine."

William sat with a paper in his hand and Liz with a magazine, but all she could think of was Luke having a girlfriend and how mad Kerry was going to get.

_Butch's got a girlfriend! _

_**A/N:**_

**_It's me once again. Thank you all for such nice reviews. I'm glad ya'll like it. I will post as quick as I get them written, but with the end of the 6 weeks at school and me being in UIL with district coming up I really don't have a lot of down time, but I'm trying. I know how mad I get when stories that I like to read on here is taking forever to get posted. I will try hard and within in two days I have written two chapters. Soon there will be a REALLY long one. Right now they are all so short, sorry. Anyways keep reading and make sure you check out my other story called "Newlyweds With A Baby" I have about 7 chapters of it finished, but I'm taking my time to publish each chapter. Right now I'm trying to work on this one. I'm sorry for all of the confusing stuff with the last chapter but you'll understand it all later on. Sorry again. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love the reviews. You guys are so nice! Also if the person who wrote "Collide" reads this story: UPDATE SOON! Also whoever wrote "The Broken Road": you're killing me. I need you to update soon really soon! Ya'll rock!_**

_**A/N 2:**_

**_It's me again. I'm sorry about being late. I just got my new battery. I am re-doing my chapters (keeping them the same, but categorizing them). I have 60 chapters planned out and 6 sections in all. I'm working on it so just be patient. Please help me with some ideas. If you need to you can e-mail me at Again I say, if you're the author of "A Broken Road" I absolutely love your story. Please update soon. I'm trying my hardest to get my next chapter done. Sorry about all of this. Love you guys!_**


	5. Lorelai Meets The Townies

**Fate: Part 1**

**Section 1: Just Friends**

**Chapter 5**

**Lorelai Meets The Townies**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, but I wished I did.**_

A loud ring let out through the small cold room. Lorelai immediately awoke and sat straight up.

"Aaaaahhhhh."

She shoved the small blanket off of her and got out of bed. She stumbled to the phone and picked it up.

"What do you want?" Lorelai grumbled frustrated.

"Nice greeting."

"Luke...Sorry."

"It's fine. What are you up to today?"

Lorelai picked up her brush and brushed through her curly brown hair.

"I was going to do pretty much...nothing."

"I could show you around town, you know introduce you to the townies, even though after you meet them you'll want to leave."

Lorelai laughed at what Luke said. She gently sat on the cot.

"If you don't want to that's fine."

"Yeah." Lorelai replied smiling. "Maybe you could show me where some grocery store is?"

"We really don't have a grocery store."

"You have to be kidding."

"Nope." Luke replied laughing. "I told you this town was weird."

"More like a Stephen King novel."

"Well then how about I pick you up in an hour?"

"Give me an extra 15 minutes."

"So an hour and 15 minutes and I'll be there."

"Ok."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke."

An hour later Luke pulled up in front of the potting shed. Lorelai rushed to the window and peered out. _I thought I told him an extra 15 minutes. _Lorelai shook her head and went back to fixing her hair.

Luke glanced at the clock. _14 more minutes. _Luke leaned his seat back and flipped on the radio. He closes his eyes and drums his fingers against the steering wheel.

Lorelai walked out of the potting shed 20 minutes later with Rory in tow. She got to Luke's truck and peeked in. There Luke laid asleep in the truck. A smile crept across her face. She tapped the window. Luke shot up and his baseball cap fell into the floorboard.

"Crap." Luke grabbed his hat and opened the door.

"Sorry for scaring you." Lorelai laughed.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to drop Rory off at the inn then we can go."

Lorelai headed towards the inn with Luke behind her. She pulled open the front door and stepped inside. Luke shut the door behind them.

"Mia!" Lorelai called out. "I'm here with Rory..."

"And Luke." Luke yelled.

"Lucas? Lorelai?" Mia called from somewhere in the back.

"Mia?" Lorelai started towards the kitchen when Mia came rushing out. "You said you would watch Rory while Luke showed me around."

"Yes. How are you Lucas?"

"Good." Luke hugged Mia.

"We need to be going." Lorelai said handing Rory to Mia.

"Yes...yes." Mia took Rory from Lorelai. "Go on."

"Thanks Mia."

Luke opened the door and a blast of cold air filled the room. Lorelai pulled her coat closer to her and left out.

"I know it's cold, but we'll see a lot more if we walk."

"Oh...um...sure."

Lorelai and Luke started down the road towards the main street. As they walked around Lorelai awed and awed about the trees or the buildings or even the people. Luke just smiled and pointed out the different stores.

"And over there is Gypsy's." Luke pointed out Gypsy's Auto Shop. "Gypsy is 17. Her dad owns the shop and when Gypsy was born he named it after her."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah I guess." Luke sighed. "She's friends of my sister Liz so I kinda have to like her."

"You have a sister?" Lorelai turned to Luke shocked.

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"17."

"And you said her name is Liz?"

"Elizabeth."

"And do you two get along?"

"Sometimes."

"Is she anything like you?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"Just trying to learn more about you." Lorelai said apologetically.

"It's fine." They kept walking. "We both are stubborn. At least that's what my mom use to say."

"You really never told me much about your mom."

"I don't like talking about her."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Nah. That's fine." Luke took off his baseball cap, rubbed his head, then replaced the hat. "She was beautiful. Her hair was curly and brown. She had green eyes and her smile lit up a room. She was the most amazing person to be around."

"She sounds it."

"She loved to tell jokes and stories and she was so smart." Luke smiled. "Dad says I take after her. She was always happy. Even after she got sick."

"What happened to her?"

"She had Alzheimer's disease." Luke breathed deeply. "I was 10 when I found out. Mom was only 30. She was so young."

Lorelai stopped at the gazebo and sat down inside. Luke sat next to her.

"She started by forgetting little things, like where she left her keys or did she remember to take her medicine, stuff like that. Then the bigger things came."

Lorelai patted Luke's arm and Luke looked up at her. He smiled.

"I remember one time she forgot what my name was. That hurt a lot. I mean your mother not remembering who you are. It was a nightmare. Finally the disease took over and she forgot everything. Who I was, who my sister and dad was, she even forgot who she was."

Silence took over.

"Then on my 12th birthday she died."

"Oh my god Luke. I am so sorry."

"They say she died of a panic attack.."

"Luke I didn't know."

"It's fine." Luke breathed in. "Do you want to finish the tour of Stars Hollow?"

"Uh...yeah sure." She cleared her throat.

Luke finished the tour by stopping at William's Hardware.

"My sister should be here, and I'm sure she wants to meet the new girl." Luke said as he was walking in the door.

The bell rang their arrival.

"Liz!" Luke yelled. "I thought she would be here. Liz!"

"What the hell do you want?"

Lorelai watched as a young girl stepped out from behind the curtain. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Her blue eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses and she wore a black skirt with a purple sweater and black boots. _She looks like Luke. _Liz walked around the counter and stopped.

"I want you to meet Lorelai Gilmore."

Liz immediately smiled. She stuck out her hand to Lorelai and Lorelai shook it.

"Nice to meet you Liz."

"Same to you."

"How about you introduce her to your friends?" Luke added.

"Um...sure."

Liz pulled back the curtain and yelled up.

"Guys come down here and meet Luke's gi...friend."

Luke glared at Liz and Liz just smiled. Lorelai heard a bunch of people stomp down the stairs then saw two girls and three boys come out from behind the curtain.

"If dad knew you had 5 people upstairs and you weren't watching the store he would be pissed."

"Then we wont tell him." Liz turned to a girl with curly red hair. "Lorelai this is Sookie St. James."

Sookie looked to be Lorelai's age. She had green eyes and braces.

Liz then turned to the other girl who had kinky blonde hair and brown eyes.

"This is Kerry. She's my best friend."

Kerry glared at Lorelai.

"This is my boyfriend Jimmy, Jimmy Mariano."

Jimmy was tall and slim. He had black hair and brown eyes. His skin was dark and his grin made you feel uncomfortable.

"These other two guys are Jackson Melville and Brandon Smart."

Jackson unlike Jimmy seemed friendly. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He looked as if he was always smiling and he stood real close to Sookie. Brandon was handsome and nice. He had blonde hair that hung around his ears. His enticing blue eyes and smile just added to him.

"Lorelai, was it?" Brandon said moving towards Lorelai.

"Yeah it was." Lorelai smiled at Brandon.

"We were just going out to see a movie. You want to come?" Brandon asked. "Or are you busy?"

Brandon took a glance at Luke then back at Lorelai.

"Uh..."

"Actually I was showing her around town." Luke said jumping in.

Lorelai looked back at Luke. He seemed upset at what Brandon said. _Is he jealous? _Lorelai turned back to Brandon.

"Yeah well I really need to get home." Lorelai tucked a hair behind her ear. "Maybe some other time."

"I'll take you home."

"I could." Brandon replied smiling at Lorelai.

"No. I will. I took her out, I'll take her home."

Luke opened the door. Lorelai smiled at Liz and her friends then turned outside. He closed the door behind her.

After 10 minutes Lorelai broke the silence.

"You must really hate Brandon."

"He just annoys me."

"Oh."

As they walked past Doose's a big lady with bright dyed red hair walked out.

"Oh hello Lucas."

"Miss Patty."

"Who is your friend?" Patty asked looking over Lorelai.

"Her name is Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you Lorelai. Do you like to dance?"

"Uh...no...not really."

"Too bad." Miss Patty walked off.

"That lady is a little...what's the word for it?"

"Strange."

"Yeah strange."

"You haven't met the rest of them yet."

As they got closer to the inn the darker it became.

"I had fun meeting everyone." Lorelai said as they stood on the porch of the inn. _This feels so much like a date._

"I had fun too." _Man this feels like a date. _"Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"You mean taking me around town and showing me the sights?" Lorelai laughed.

"Well I better get home before my dad gets worried. He hates for us to be out late."

Silence again crept up on them for the second time that day.

"Remember the other day when you said I could come over and eat with you if I want to?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Do you think I could take that offer up sometime?"

"Sure."

"Well good."

"Good."

"So you better go."

"Oh uh yeah." Luke took a step off the porch.

"Bye." Luke got into his truck while Lorelai opened the front door.

Luke drove away as Lorelai stepped inside. She looked over at the front desk and there stood Emily Gilmore.

"Hello Lorelai."

_**A/N:**_

**_When I planned out how I was going to do this I wasn't going to have Emily or Richard in the first section, but I ended up having her in here. I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger and I couldn't think of a good one except having Emily turning up. Well read and review and tell me what you think. At the beginning of this chapter I was watching the 5th season episode 3, "Written In The Stars". My favorite episode. I loved the whole "working jeans" part. Please review. Thanks. _**


	6. Chef Sookie

**Fate: Part 1**

**Section 1: Just Friends**

**Chapter 6**

**Chef Sookie**

_**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing except Brandon Right. However I do own the love of Gilmore Girls. We all do.**_

* * *

1984

"Mother?" Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Your asking me what I'm doing here?" Emily nearly screamed. "I should ask you the same question."

"Then ask me." Lorelai shot back.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!"

"I can take whatever tone I'd like."

"Not when your talking to me, you wont!"

"Oh shut up mother!"

"I will not." Emily yelled.

"Fine don't! See if I care." Lorelai tried to storm past her mother, but Emily grabbed Lorelai's sweater and pulled her around to face her.

"Stop it! People are staring." Emily whispered as she glanced around.

"I don't care if people are staring." Lorelai yelled as she tried to unhook from her mother's grasp. "Let go of me!"

"You belong at our house not a dump like this." Emily said not loosening her grip. "I want you to go get your stuff and I want to see you out front in 10 minutes."

"No." Lorelai simply replied.

"No?"

"That's right, no."

"You can't say no to me!"

"I sure can. I don't live with you anymore. I'm out on my own. Making a living. I'm not under your roof or your rules so you have to let me go and let me do what I think is best for me."

Lorelai shook out of Emily's grip and stormed into the kitchen. Emily shook her head angrily and nearly ran out the door slamming it behind her.

* * *

After the little incident in the entry of the inn, Lorelai ran around to the potting shed. She went inside slamming the door behind her and falling on the bed crying. A few minutes later she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked crying.

"It's Sookie St. James. We met yesterday. I saw you run this way and you looked like you needed something to cheer you up so I brought some..." Lorelai pulled the door open to reveal the curly red headed girl. "Chicken noodle soup and french bread." Sookie said smiling.

"Thanks." Lorelai took the tray from Sookie and turned inside. "Come on in."

Sookie followed Lorelai into the potting shed. Lorelai sat down on the cot and started eating the soup. Sookie smiled watching her.

"Mmm." Lorelai took a bite. "This is the most amazing soup I've ever eaten."

"You like?" Sookie squealed.

"Very much." Lorelai took another bite. "Did you make this?"

"Yea."

"You could be a chef. Chef Sookie is what they would call you."

Sookie laughed. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah." Lorelai kept eating. "Do you want to be a chef?"

"Well, I never thought about it."

"You should if your soups this good."

* * *

While Lorelai and Sookie were chatting Luke was doing homework.

"Damn it!" Luke threw his pencil down.

"What's wrong in here?" William said appearing in the doorway.

"I just can't get this damn problem."

"Watch that language Lucas." William walked towards his son. "What problem is it that you can't get?"

Luke pointed at a word problem that took up half of the page.

"I understand that they eventually would collide, but I can't figure out exactly when."

"What class is this for?" William asked bewildered at the problem.

"Philosophy."

"Good luck." William patted Luke on the back and started at the door.

"Thanks a lot." Luke shook his head and turned back to the problem.

"So that was Lorelai?"

"Dang it!" Luke rolled the chair around and faced Liz. "You scared the sh.."

"Finish your sentence Danes."

"You scared the crap out of me." Luke rubbed his hands through his hair. "What do you need?"

"She seems nice."

"Who?"

"Lorelai." Liz smiled. "The pretty curly brown headed, blue eyed girl that was with you yesterday."

"I guess so."

"You mean you know so."

"Whatever Liz. I'm pretty busy so could you finish what you wanted to say and get out."

"Why are you so snappy today Butch?"

"First of all don't call me Butch, and second of all I'm not snappy."

"It's because you haven't seen Lorelai isn't it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Luke turned the chair back around and put on his baseball cap.

"You do too. The way you looked at her or the way you nearly yanked off Brandon's head when he offered to take her home."

"I did no such thing."

"Whatever Butch." Liz sighed. "Just wanted to let you know that you need to make a move now, before it's too late."

Liz left out to let Luke think about what she said. About a minute later Luke was running down the stairs jacket in hand.

"I'm going out." Luke yelled as he slammed the front door shut.

Luke got into his truck and drove to the inn. As he got out he saw something that hurt him deeply. Brandon Right was talking to Lorelai. And Lorelai was smiling. Smiling. He got back into his truck and drove off.

* * *

_Was that Luke?_

Lorelai turned from Brandon and watched Luke speed away.

_Is he mad at me? I'll call him later._

She turned back to the handsome blue eyed blonde and smiled.

Maybe Brandon could be her Mike Todd.

For some reason it just didn't feel right.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello loyal fans. Just wanted to say hello. This chapter is pretty short, sorry. I did want to get it up so I could get to the good parts. Tell me how you liked it. Whoever wrote "The Broken Road" did alright on their last chapter. My fav chapter was the one where the fathers caught them... Cool! Please write more soon.**_


	7. Jealousy or Not?

**Fate: Part 1**

**Section 1: Just Friends**

**Chapter 7**

**Jealousy or Not?**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Gilmore Girls the Tv Show, but this story here is all mine.**_

_**Dedications: I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers. You guys are so great!**_

* * *

1984

After Brandon left Lorelai popped a pop tart into the toaster and poured her a glass of milk. After eating and drinking her 'dinner' she crawled into bed.

The next morning around 7:00 Lorelai was awoken by someone yelling. For a moment she thought she was back in Hartford with her mother, but was soon to find out that Mia was the one yelling.

"Lorelai!"

"Mia? Why are you yelling?" Lorelai asked as she sat up in bed.

"It's Monday."

"Ok?" Lorelai said clearly confused.

"Today is a school day."

"Well I hope everyone learns a lot." Lorelai laid back down and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Get up! Your going to school!" Mia yanked the blankets off of Lorelai.

"But...but" Lorelai sat back up.

"No buts young lady!"

"Did you and my mother pull a 'Freaky Friday' 'cause your acting just like her"

"Lorelai, you have to go to school."

"No, I have to take care of Rory."

"I can do that. Get up. Get dressed, and be at the inn in 15 minutes."

"But...but." Lorelai raised back up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Like I said, no buts." Mia picked up Rory and left.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Lorelai screamed as she fell back down on the bed.

* * *

When Lorelai arrived at the inn, Mia had chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice waiting on her. Lorelai scarfed the food down quickly and her and Mia left for the school.

* * *

Mia dropped Lorelai off at the front of Stars Hollow High and told her that she would pick her up after school. Lorelai smiled and waved as she made her way through the doors of the highschool.

After 10 minutes of searching the highschool for the office Lorelai finally found it. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Hold on a second." A girl that was around Lorelai's age said while reading a very thick book.

A minute later the girl shut the book and looked up at Lorelai. Immediately Lorelai saw how beautiful this girl was. She had straight black hair that hung at her shoulders. Her eyes were a sharp green that stood out against her olive skin.

"What do you need?"

"Oh...um..." Lorelai cleared her throat. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I'm new."

The green eyed girl began to go through a stack of papers and every now and then pulling out a sheet.

"Here." The girl handed Lorelai a clipboard with around five sheets of paper attached. "Take a seat and fill these out."

Lorelai took the clipboard and sat down in a chair across from the girl. As Lorelai began to answer different questions ranging from, how old she was or what kind of classes she wanted to take, a light brown headed boy walked through the office door over to the girl at the front desk.

"Hey Anna." The boy said as he leaned down and kissed the girl on the mouth.

"Hi." Anna replied smiling.

The boy leaned in once more and started kissing her down her jaw and towards her neck.

"Mr. Danes, Miss Nardini no kissing in the office." An older man said walking by with a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Yes sir." Luke replied while Anna giggled.

As soon as the man was out of sight Luke leaned in and kissed Anna again down her neck.

"Luke stop." She giggled again. "We're going to get into trouble." Luke smiled against her neck then placed one last kiss on her lips and turned around.

Lorelai turned her head away so Luke wouldn't see her. He walked out of the office and down the hall.

_Luke was kissing another girl._

Lorelai shook her head and frowned.

_Luke was kissing that slut instead of me._

Lorelai's eyes grew larger.

_Am I jealous of Luke kissing another girl? No..._

She tried to convince herself she wasn't as she filled out the papers, but her mind was on a certain backwards baseball cap wearing boy.

* * *

When Lorelai finished filling out the papers and returning them to the girl, she was handed a schedule and told she had 'B' lunch. Lorelai left the office in a scavenger hunt to find her locker.

_119...121...123..._

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Lorelai had bumped into the man that was at the office earlier. All of the papers he was holding was no all over the hall.

Lorelai bent down to pick up the papers.

"That's quite alright." The man said bending down and picking the papers up.

"Here you go." Lorelai handed him the papers she retrieved.

"Where you looking for something?"

"I was trying to find locker number..." Lorelai looked down at the small pink paper with her locker combination on it. "177."

"Well, that's just down the hall. Take a right when you get to the art bulletin board.

"Thanks." She started walking down the hall.

_Art bulletin board...where are you? A hah! Ok, now take a right. 170...172...173...177! Finally!_

Lorelai turned the knob and opened her locker. She stuffed her bag in the locker then slammed it shut.

_Now to the library to pick up my books._

Lorelai began to search for the library.

* * *

20 minutes later Lorelai had gotten her books and was heading back towards her locker when Sookie St. James came running out of a classroom and hit her.

"Oh squash!"

"What?" Lorelai asked laughing as she started to get up.

"Lorelai!"

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai stood up and started picking up her books. "What was with the 'Oh squash'?

"Oh..uh.." Sookie began picking up books. "I just have a habit of saying 'oh squash', like some people say 'oh cow', or 'oh man' I say 'oh squash'."

"You really are weird." Lorelai laughed.

"That's what everybody says."

"So, where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Well I was on my way to the office, it's time for me to switch shifts with Anna."

"Anna?" Lorelai thought for a minute and remembered this morning. "Does she have black hair?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"No..."

"Oh well if you want I could help you get these books to your locker."

"But you have to go to the office."

"Anna can wait." Sookie grabbed some books from Lorelai and headed down the hall. "Where's your locker?"

"Oh well it's number 177." Lorelai ran to catch up with Sookie.

* * *

Sookie helped Lorelai with her books then the two girls headed to the office.

"Finally!" Anna said as soon as the girls walked into the office.

"Sorry Anna, I was helping Lorelai with her school books."

"I'm heading out to lunch. Tell Luke I'll be back sometime after 'A' lunch."

"Ok."

Anna grabbed her purse and walked out of the office.

"What lunch do you have?" Sookie asked as she sat down her bag.

"'B'. You?"

"'B'. That's great we can eat lunch together." Sookie smiled. "Luke and Liz have that lunch to."

"So is Anna and Luke dating?" Lorelai said out of the blue.

"Kinda." Sookie sat down. "This morning they were all over each other and then when I asked Anna what was up she said Luke asked her out last night."

"Oh." Lorelai's mind traveled to last night when she saw Luke. She remembered seeing him get out of the car and start towards her, but then when he saw Brandon he tensed up and got back into his truck and sped off. "That's nice."

* * *

Luke grabbed a lunch tray and made his way through the line. Once he made it through he turned to the lunch room.

_Where is Andrew and Jackson?_

Just then Luke saw Sookie and a curly brown headed girl walk in and make their way to a table next to the window. Luke walked towards them.

"Hey Luke." Sookie said when Luke sat down.

"Hey Sookie." Luke looked over at Lorelai. "I didn't know you went to school here."

"Today's my first day."

"Welcome to Stars Hollow High."

"Thanks." Lorelai replied smiling.

Just then Andrew, Gypsy, Jackson, Liz and Jimmy came over and sat down.

"Hey guys." Luke said.

"Excuse me." Liz replied.

"And girls."

"Thank you."

* * *

Lorelai enjoyed lunch with everyone until Anna showed up. Anna came up behind Luke and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey." Luke smiled. "You already back from lunch?"

"Yea. I went by your dad's, he said to let you know that you had to work this afternoon."

"Great."

Anna sat down next to Luke. She kept her arms around him. Lorelai snuck glances at them.

"So who is this?" Anna said turning to Lorelai.

"Lorelai. She's new." Sookie said turning to Anna and smiling.

"Hi." Anna said then turned back to Luke.

_Jack Aaaaahhhhh! _Lorelai thought.

* * *

While Lorelai took glances at Luke and Anna, Luke was taking glances at Lorelai.

_Why did I have to see her with Brandon? If I would have never seen them then I wouldn't be with Anna and this whole thing wouldn't be screwed up. I hate it when everything goes wrong. Damn it!_

* * *

Anna was taking glances of her own at Lorelai.

_She's damn pretty. Luke likes her. I can see it in his eyes. If he does then why did he ask me out? Maybe I'm just making crap up. Yeah that's it. He likes me._

* * *

Jackson was even jealous.

_Damn Andrew! Get your hand off of Sookie's arm! Wait till I get him alone. He's a dead man._

* * *

Jealousy or Not? Ask yourself.

_**A/N: **_

_**Weird at the end I know. I actually thought the whole Jackson part was kinda funny. It's 10:36 and I'm tired so I guess I'll write later. Read and Review!**_


	8. The Angel and The Baseball Player

**Fate:Part1**

**Section1: Just Friends**

**Chapter 8**

**The Angel and The Baseball Player**

_**A/N: I couldn't think up a good title.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, but Amy and Dan do. So go hassle them about April! LoL!**_

* * *

1985-April

After that day at school, Lorelai went to the inn and started a job as a maid. Something that her mother would turn her nose up at. Lorelai liked that part, but nothing else.

Now almost 7 months had passed and Lorelai was getting used to being a maid, but one thing that still bothered her was seeing Luke and Anna together. Even though she wouldn't admit it when Sookie asked her, she knew that she had a crush on Luke.

Also Luke had stopped coming by. The last time he came to the inn was when she asked him if he would help her put up rosebud wallpaper in the potting shed.

Another change that happened was how much Rory had grown. Rory had started crawling in February and by time March came around she was walking. Not only that, but Lorelai noticed Rory taking an interest in books. _She definitely was a Gilmore!_

School was good for Lorelai. She made friends quickly and was getting good grades, but for some reason she felt like she was missing something.

About middle of January, Lorelai had gotten Mia to let Sookie be an 'Assistant Chef'. Of course Mia agreed and now both girls were working together.

A few weeks later Mia hired a black boy who had a terrible french accent. Lorelai and Sookie would play tricks on him and laugh at him behind his back. It might seem mean, but it sure was a lot of fun.

* * *

Being the middle of April it was Baseball season in Stars Hollow and every boy was trying out for the team.

"I can't believe how many guys are trying out." Lorelai said as her and Sookie walked down the hall towards the lunch room.

"I know." Sookie sighed. "Even Jackson signed up."

"No way."

"Yea, I know. I almost fell over laughing." Lorelai chuckled.

The girls made their way into the lunch room and to their normal table. Liz and Jackson was already there.

"Hey Jackson, Liz." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey Lorelai." Both Jackson and Liz replied.

"Is Luke here today?" Lorelai asked as she pulled out a sandwich Mia had packed for her.

"Yea, I think him and Anna went to grab some food from Al's."

"Oh." Anna was a sore subject for Lorelai.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Sookie said happily.

Just then Anna and Luke walked up.

"Good, except for the whole failing Calculus part."

Everyone looked at Luke baffled.

"What?" Luke sat down. "I was just kidding."

Anna laughed at Luke's joke then everyone else joined in, except Lorelai.

* * *

After school Lorelai and Sookie hitched a ride from Liz and had her take them to the inn.

"Mia!" Lorelai yelled as she pulled the door open and walked in. "We're here!"

"Then get to work if you expect to get off early tonight." Mia said as she rounded the corner with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Why are we getting off early tonight?" Sookie asked following Lorelai who was following Mia.

"Our first baseball game this season."

Mia turned to the girls who was clearly confused at why this baseball game was that important.

"Really Sookie. You at least should know why."

"Uh...no."

"Baseball is the only damn sport this town actually has a chance of winning at."

"Oh...right."

"So get to work so we can get out of here at 5:30!"

* * *

Lorelai and Sookie got to the job at hand. Lorelai went and made all of the beds in the inn while Sookie served all of the customers at the inn.

Finally at 5:15 they finished and went back to the potting shed to get cleaned up while Mia picked up Rory from the day care she had been staying at lately.

Straight up 5:30 Lorelai and Sookie met up with Mia at the front of the inn and started towards the baseball field.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I had Michel watch her while we're gone."

"Michel?" Both girls looked shocked.

"Don't worry about Rory, she'll be fine."

Lorelai and Sookie burst into a fit of giggling.

"We weren't worried about Rory." Lorelai said laughing.

"We were worried about Michel." Sookie finished, also laughing.

Mia just shook her head and kept walking.

* * *

"So did Jackson get onto the team?" Lorelai asked as she took a bite of nachos'.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"That's weird. He always tells you everything."

Sookie playfully hit Lorelai in the shoulder and Lorelai faked an 'Ow!'.

"**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Stars Hollow 10th Annual Baseball Ceremony."**

"Oh my God, is Taylor kidding me." Lorelai laughed.

"**Tonight is a special night for a many young men, 'cause tonight might be the beginning of their futures."**

"I don't think he's kidding."

"**First I'm going to have all of the young boys who have been chosen called onto the field and given their numbers."**

"This so doesn't surprise me, I mean it's Taylor." Lorelai replied.

"**Please come onto to the field when I call your name."**

"Get on with it already!"

"**Andrew." **

Andrew came running out onto the field.

"**You'll be number 1. Jackson Melville."**

"Oh. Yea!" Sookie squealed. "Go Jackson!"

"**You are number 5. Lucas Danes."**

_Oh my gosh. Luke is...oh my gosh._

"**You my boy are number 7."**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Taylor finished the announcement and had the boys go change into their uniforms.

"Hey girls." Jackson called as him, Andrew, and Luke walked up to them.

"You guys look pretty damn good." Lorelai said smiling while glancing at Luke.

"Well thanks."

"Where's Anna?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her." Sookie glanced around. "Was she coming tonight?"

"Yea, she said she was." Luke glanced at Lorelai. _She's good looking. Shut the hell up! I have a girlfriend. But I don't like her. Right? Yea. 'Cause if I did like her then I wouldn't be attracted to Lorelai. God she's fine. If only... _"Hey Lorelai, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh...sure." Lorelai stepped down from the bleachers.

Luke watched as she did. She was wearing a flowing pink skirt and a white v-neck top. Her hair was straight around her face and curled out at the ends. She looked like an angel.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lorelai asked as they made their way from the others.

"I was wondering if you were dating Brandon Right?"

"What? No."

"But I saw you..."

"Why would you think we were dating?"

"I don't know."

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Um...yeah."

"Oh..ok then." Lorelai began to walk away.

"No wait." Luke pulled her around to him and kissed her hard.

It was the most amazing kiss for Lorelai. She felt her heart jump, and she didn't know what to do. Luke finally let go of her arm and broke away.

"Wow." Lorelai mumbled.

"Sorr..." Lorelai interrupted him by pressing her lips against his and gently moving her hands around his neck.

* * *

Unknown to either of them, Anna Nardini was standing not ten feet away staring at them wide eyed.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello Fans and Admirers. Well I don't know if you're my admirers, but anyways I'm really sad. You want to know why? Because I have gotten very few reviews on both of my stories. I mean I have gotten up three chapters in 24 hours and ya'll haven't reviewed. I'm not going to post my next chapter until I get at least 50 reviews. Sorry for being cruel, I'm just trying to see how many reviews I can get before I'm done with this section and I have only two chapters left. Anyways I changed something. What I changed was that instead of 60 chapters, I'm going to only have 50. I figured out a way to make it better and if had an extra ten chapters in there it really wouldn't be stuff that portrays to the main thing about this story. Ok well I have one more thing to say. I have a few things hidden in here that I took from Gilmore Girls (the show) re-read and post what you think it is. Ok maybe this will be the last thing, no I'm sure it will be. If you don't like the way I did the whole Lorelai and Luke's first kiss then tell me and give me some ideas on how to re-do it. Thanks for reading and please review or no more chapters! You know I'm kidding, right? **_


	9. Just Say Something, Before It's Too Late

**Fate Or Something Like It: Part 1**

**Section 1: Just Friends (Only 1 chapter left.)**

**Chapter 9 **

**Say Something, Before It's Too Late**

_**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing of Gilmore Girls.**_

_**Dedications: To the reviewers that gave me 50 reviews. Thanks so much.**_

* * *

The next day at school was a nightmare. Lorelai and Luke avoided each other the best they could, but for some reason they kept running into each other.

"What did Luke want to talk to you about yesterday?" Sookie asked as the two girls made their way to the lunch table.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure 'cause when Luke came back he said you had to go home."

"I'm sure, I was just feeling a little queasy." _That's the truth. I was feeling a little sick after me and Luke ki..after we kis... _

"Ok." Sookie said unconvinced.

* * *

While the two girls made their way to the lunch table, Luke was walking towards his beat up old truck.

"Hey Luke!" Anna called across the parking lot. "Wait up!"

Luke turned around and saw Anna running his way.

"I've been trying to find you all day." Anna was clearly out of breath.

"Oh..well I really haven't been feeling so good. I think I had a little too much nachos' last night."

"Sorry babe." _Or maybe a little too much Lorelai Gilmore._

"I need to go home."

"What about lunch?"

"I'll eat at home." Luke opened his truck door and got inside. "Bye."

Luke drove off leaving an upset and angry Anna.

_He's such a jerk. He knows what he did and yet he's stringing me along! I'll find a way to take care of Lorelai Gilmore. If it's the last thing I do Lorelai Gilmore will pay._

* * *

"Now please take out your homework from last night and pass it forward."

Lorelai dug in her bag and pulled out a crumbled up paper and handed it to the guy sitting in front of her.

"Ppsst."

Lorelai pulled out her calculator and folder.

"Ppsst."

She still didn't notice.

"Gilmore."

"What?" Lorelai looked over to where Sookie was sitting.

"Luke left early."

"So."

"Does it have to do with something that happened between you two?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to Luke all day."

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what?"

"Something happened between you two." Sookie smiled devilishly. "You guys aren't da..."

"No!"

"Sorry! Then what's going on with you guys?"

"Nothing...I think." Lorelai laid her head down on her desk.

"You think?"

"I just...well I...we...well..."

"Spit it out."

"We kissed."

"Oh...oh...Yay!"Sookie squealed.

"Sshh!"

"Sorry."

"So how was it?"

"How was?"

"You know."

"What...Oh Sookie!"

"Sorry."

"We just kissed that's it." Lorelai frowned. "It was accidental."

"So you two just happened to kiss." Sookie smiled. "You fell and his lips just happened to catch yours."

"No..well yea."

"Lorelai."

"Sookie." Lorelai copied in the same tone.

"Lorelai."

"Sookie."

"You two kissed. It was no accident."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"How do you know?"

"Ever since you arrived here all Luke could do was talk about you. How sweet you were, how you live on your own, how you have a kid, things like that. He liked you and we all knew, and then when we met you we knew why."

"Why?"

"Because you were his type. Funny. Friendly. Pretty and most of all totally falling for him."

"That is so not true."

"What about the way you acted when you found out about him and Anna dating? Huh?"

"All I said was 'oh'."

"Yea, but the way you said it. You were disappointed."

"I was not."

"Don't lie Lorelai. We all can see it."

"Whatever." Lorelai turned away from her friend.

"Just say something." Sookie patted her arm before turning around in her seat. "Before it's too late."

Lorelai sighed. _Say something. Like that's easy._

* * *

Luke pulled up in front of William's Hardware. He needed to talk to hid dad. After taking a ride around, and not being able to figure out what to do he needed an answer and only one person would know the answer.

"Dad? You here?"

"Lucas?" William stepped out from behind the curtain. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I needed to talk to you." Luke sat down on a stool his dad kept behind the counter.

"Is something wrong?" William asked pulling out a stool also.

"There's this girl." Luke sighed and scratched his head. "She is really nice and pretty. She can make you laugh and she never makes you feel stupid."

"So you like this girl?"

"I think so."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"Anna."

"Anna? Oh..Anna Nardini, aren't you guys dating?"

"Yeah."

"I still don't understand."

"I kissed her."

"Anna?"

"No, Lorelai."

William gave him a confused look.

"I'm dating Anna, but I kissed Lorelai." Luke pulled off his baseball cap.

"So you have feelings for this girl, who you kissed, but yet you are dating Anna."

"Pretty much."

"Does this girl have feelings for you?"

"I don't know."

"Does she know you have feelings for her?"

"No."

"Just say something." William patted Luke's shoulder. "Before it's too late."

Luke thought a minute. _Say something. Like that's easy._

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's my next chapter. My story name for this changed a little. If you don't like it and you want me to change it back I will. Anyways, this chapter is pretty short, but I had the idea and I thought I'd write it. How was everyone's spring break? I had mine this week and me and 3 other friends went to Six Flags and then we had a sleep over at one of their houses. I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated I have been really busy over Spring Break, but I hope to have the last chapter of this section done tonight. Please read and review. I re-read this chapter and it sounded stupid. Tell me how it was. If you think Ineed to re-do this chapter let me know. Reviews are especially wanted, because it's the end of this section. Thanks. Have a great weekend and I hope ya'll all have a great spring break. Oy With The Poodles Already!**_


	10. At Least We're Good At That

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 1: Just Friends**

**Chapter 10**

**At Least We're Good At That**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wished I owned Scott Patterson.**_

_**A/N: Ok everybody here is the last chapter of Section 1: Just Friends. What have we learned so far? Let's recap.**_

_**Chapter1: The End of The Beginning**_

_Lorelai and Luke first meet. Lorelai has Rory and, her parents and Christopher come to see her. Lorelai tells her parents that she's leaving and never coming back._

_**Chapter 2: Everything Happens For A Reason**_

_Lorelai arrives in Stars Hollow by fate. She just happens to stumble into William's Hardware where Luke was working. Luke takes her to the Independence Inn where she meets Mia and Mia gives her and Rory a place to live._

_**Chapter3: All A Dream?**_

_Lorelai wakes up to find herself older and married to Luke. When she falls asleep again she's back to being 16 and living in the Independence Inn._

_**Chapter 4: Butch's Got A Girlfriend!**_

_Luke comes over and helps Lorelai. Then when he gets home, his father and sister suspect him to have a girlfriend._

_**Chapter 5: Lorelai Meets The Townies**_

_Luke takes Lorelai out to see the town where they not only meet a few of the wacky people, but have a talk about Luke's mother. When Lorelai gets back to the inn she finds her mother waiting on her._

_**Chapter 6: Chef Sookie**_

_Lorelai has a loud argument with Emily Gilmore. She then gets comforted by Sookie who wants to be a chef. Luke tries to finish his homework when his sister comes in amd tells him to make a move with Lorelai NOW. When he goes to the inn to talk to her, he finds her talking to none other Brandon Right._

_**Chapter 7: Jealousy or Not?**_

_Lorelai starts school. She finds out from Sookie that the pretty black haired girl is named Anna and that her and Luke are dating. She then tries to figure out if she's jealous while Luke wonders the same. Also Anna and Jackson has a few things to say._

_**Chapter 8: The Angel and The Baseball Player**_

_7 months has passed and Lorelai and Luke have drifted apart. Luke is still dating Anna and Lorelai has been working as a maid. Lorelai and Sookie go to the first baseball game of the season where they meet up with Luke. Luke wants to talk to Lorelai in private, but instead of talking their lips lock._

_**Chapter 9: Say Something, Before It's Too Late**_

_Both Lorelai and Luke try to avoid each other, but end up running into each other. Also, Anna swears to make Lorelai pay, when everyone tells Lorelai and Luke to 'say something, before it's too late'._

_**Now chapter 10 and here it comes:**_

* * *

Luke took out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill. He handed it to the elder woman who in turn gave him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Luke took a sip of the coffee and sat down at a table in the corner of Westons'.

He sat and sipped as he thought about his conversation with his father the day before.

"_So you like this girl?"_

"_I think so."_

Luke gazed out the window and watched as Taylor ran after Kirk. It was days like this that made Luke like Stars Hollow.

"_Just say something, before it's too late."_

What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to just go up to her and say 'hey I like you let's go out'? Or was he supposed to be discrete? Who knows?

Luke took the last sip of his coffee and stood up. He slipped on his jacket at the door and walked out.

It was an un normally cold spring. The winter breeze still blew and the trees were pretty bare. Luke made his way back to his house and walked inside.

"Hey dad." Luke said as he passed his dad.

"Luke. Did you figure out everything?"

"Uhh...yeah."

Luke trudged upstairs past his sister's room and bathroom and into his room. He shut the door and fell back on it.

_What should I do?_

Luke sighed and walked to his bed and plopped down. He laid back against the headboard and shut his eyes.

5 minutes later Luke was awoken by a knock on his door.

"Yea?" Luke said sleepily.

"It's me bro, can I come in?"

"Sure." Luke raised up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey."

Liz opened the door and stepped inside. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail as usual.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yea. Sit down." Luke motioned to the desk chair.

Liz took a seat then smiled at her brother.

"I'm dropping out of school."

Luke's mouth dropped.

"What? Liz you can't."

"Let me finish." Liz sighed. "Jimmy asked me to marry him."

"You can't get married."

"I'm not. I'm moving in with him."

"But Liz."

"Jimmy and I are moving to New York."

"Liz."

"No Luke. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Have you told dad?"

"No."

"When are you going to tell him? When you arrive in New York?"

"I was going to have you tell him."

"Me?" Luke jumped up off the bed. "And break dad's heart?"

"Please Luke." Liz begged.

"No Liz."

"You can't do anything Luke. I'm gone as of 10:00 tomorrow." Liz stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Lorelai strolled down the sidewalk with Rory in her stroller.

"Hello Lorelai." Taylor said as he handed flyers out.

"Hi Taylor."

"Here's a flyer with coupons for 10 off at the market."

"Thanks Taylor."

Lorelai kept on walking down the street towards William's Hardware.

The bell rung her arrival.

"Hi, Is Liz here?"

"Actually she is." William turned to the stairs. "Liz, someone's here to see you."

"Lorelai."

"Lorelai is here to see you." _Is it the Lorelai Luke kissed?_

"Lorelai?" Liz came walking into the room.

"Hey Liz. Could I talk to you outside?"

"Yea."

Liz followed Lorelai outside.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about Luke."

"Ok."

"We kissed."

Liz choked. "What?"

"At the baseball game we kissed."

"Anna is going to be pissed."

"Listen, I really want to talk to Luke in private."

"And what do you want me for?"

"I need you to tell him to meet me at the bridge tonight at midnight."

"At the bridge? The one out past Al's Pancake World?"

"Yea. Just tell him to be there at midnight. I'll be waiting on him."

* * *

Lorelai shivered. It was now 11:57 and very cold. _I should have brought a jacket. _She sat down on the bridge and let her legs dangle over the edge.

* * *

It was now 12:15 and there was still no Luke. _Where the hell is he? _Lorelai shivered and looked around. _10 more minutes._

* * *

Luke snuck out of the house at 11:45 and made his way down the street past Doose's, his father's store, and then behind Al's Pancake World. Luke actually arrived there at 11:55, but when he saw her he couldn't move another inch. He stood there and watched her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was curly and clipped back on the sides. Her eyes shined against the water and was illuminated. When he heard her yell 'Damn!', he started towards her.

"Hey." Luke sat down next to her on the bridge.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"So what did you need that was so important that we had to meet at midnight?"

"I wanted to talk about the other night, at the baseball game."

"Oh, yeah."

"What was up with us kissing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did it mean something to you?"

"Well..."

"Does this mean something to you?"

Before Luke could even ask what she meant her lips collided into his. It took him a second to figure out what happened, but when he did he put his hand on her cheek and moved it slowly to her hair. For a few seconds he ran his hand through it. His hands finally made it to the small of her back. When they finally did break apart Lorelai laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Us."

"Huh?"

"We start by talking then end in kissing." Lorelai laughed again.

Luke stifled her laugh by kissing her. She smiled against his lips.

"At least we're good at that."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok so this is the last of section 1. Please review and tell me what your favorite chapter was and what your favorite part of this chapter is. Also tell me what your favorite title was. Please and thank you. I'll be back with more. Review as much as you can. Thanks!**_


	11. Promises & Payback's

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 11**

**Promises & Payback's **

_**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Gilmore Girls, so all of ya'll who hate Anna and April stop calling! Lol!**_

_**Dedications: Everyone that reads and reviews my story. Thanks. Here's more.**_

_**A/N: Ok so on with the next section. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

For the last month of school Lorelai and Luke stayed clear away from each other. At lunch they sat at different tables and when they saw each other in the halls they kept going as if they never even met.

Luke stayed with Anna. Lorelai hated it, but Luke swore that as soon as summer came he would break up with her.

It was Luke's senior year so of course he applied to colleges and got ready for graduation. When graduation finally came, Luke had decided to take a year off then go to college. William was upset.

Liz had left like she promised Luke. Her and Jimmy just disappeared. William became very upset when Luke told him what Liz had said. Then he went after her.

* * *

It was now the middle of June.

Bbbrrrinnnggg...

"Hello." Lorelai's hair was wet and she was wringing it out with a towel.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Luke." Lorelai perked up. "What's up?"

"Dad called."

"Did he find Liz?"

"No." Luke took a deep breath. "He wont be back until almost August."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said sincerely.

"It's not a big deal." Luke smiled. "Want to meet up tonight?"

"Have you broken up with Anna?"

"...no" Luke shook his head.

"Luke, you promised to when school let out."

"I know, but she's been out of town and I didn't want to over the phone."

"She's back now." Lorelai replied angry.

"Lorelai, don't get mad. I'll go over there today."

"Thank you."

"So tonight?"

"What time?"

"7:00."

"You mean 7.."

"7:15, yeah I know." Luke interrupted.

"You're too smart for me."

"Bye." Luke hung up smiling.

* * *

_Take a deep breath Danes...now let it out. Better, much better. You can do this. Get out of the car and walk up to her door. You've done it before. You broke up with Gypsy. You broke up with Kerry. You can do this. Come on Danes._

Luke stepped out of the car and walked up to her front door. He reached over and rang the bell.

"Coming!" He heard her call from inside.

_Take a deep breath. Here she comes._

She opened the door. "Hey Luke. Come in."

"Could you come out for a minute. We need to talk."

Anna looked at Luke confused. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"That doesn't sound to good."

"I think we need to..."

"What?" Anna was bewildered."Are you dumping me?"

"Well..."

"Why? What did I..." Anna frowned. "It was Lorelai wasn't it. It was because of that night at the baseball game. I thought you'd be over that by now."

"You saw..."

"Yeah. Every last bit of it."

"I'm so sorry Anna."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Anna crossed her arms. "You don't mean anything you say. You strung me along this whole time, and now that we're out of school you just come over when I had just got back from vacation and dump me. You're an ass. You only care about yourself and Lorelai." Anna said Lorelai snottily.

"I'm telling you know Butch. Lorelai Gilmore will pay. She will pay big time." Anna turned around and stormed inside her house and upstairs.

When she got into her room she let out a sob and began crying.

_I'll make her pay. I will._

* * *

When she hung up with Luke, Lorelai called Mia and asked her to watch Rory. _I have a date. _After setting up what time to pick up Rory, Lorelai hung up and began to get ready. She started by trying to find something to wear. Unsuccessfully trying, she dialed Sookie.

"This is the St. James residence."

"Sookie?"

"Yes."

"It's Lorelai. I have a fashion crisis."

"What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"You have plenty of stuff to wear."

"No I don't. I need something cute."

"You have a closet full of cute things."

"Sookie, please listen."

"Fine. My ears are open."

"I want to go get a new outfit."

"And you want me to go with you?" Sookie said already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Lorelai smiled brightly. "How about I meet you in ten minutes in front of Miss Patty's, I'll borrow Mia's car."

"Ten minutes?"

"Yes. In front of Miss Patty's."

"See you then." Sookie hung up.

Lorelai replaced the phone, grabbed her purse and Rory, and ran towards the inn.

* * *

"I convinced Mia to let me take her car." Lorelai glanced at her friend. "I had to promise to have it back in 1 hour."

"How are you going to get to New Haven and back in 1 hour?"

"Good question."

Sookie laughed at Lorelai then turned her eyes back to the road.

"So why do you need a new outfit?"

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Nobody special." Lorelai replied smiling brightly.

"Come on Lorelai. We're best friends."

"I know Sookie. I just don't think he wants me to say anything."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to him and see what he thinks."

"Fine."

* * *

It was now 40 minutes later and the two girls walking back to the car with 3 bags.

"I feel like we bought out the whole mall."

"It looks like it." Lorelai laughed.

"When's your date?"

"1 hour." Lorelai smiled. "By time we get back and I get dressed, he'll be there."

"Are you excited?"

"Extremely."

* * *

Knock...knock...

Lorelai glanced at the clock. _7:16. Perfect timing. _She walked to the door, smoothed out her skirt, then opened the door.

"Hey." Luke greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"So where we going tonight?" Lorelai asked as they walked towards his truck.

"Well I was thinking we go to dinner then a movie?"

"Perfect."

"You look beautiful tonight."

Lorelai's hair was straight and clipped with a sparkly clip on the side. She was wearing a black skirt that flared out at her knees, and she had on a baby blue silky top.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Man, that was good food." Lorelai said as she pushed her plate out from in front of her.

"So, you want dessert?"

"My god, are you kidding me?"

Luke laughed. "Just thought you might have saved room for an ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"What are you waiting on, let's go." Lorelai got up and pulled Luke out with her.

"We have to pay first!"

* * *

"That was a great date."

"Yeah it was."

Lorelai sat down on the bridge. Luke followed suit.

"So, how did it go with Anna."

"She was upset, but that was pretty understandable."

Luke smiled at the reflection in the water. He gently slipped his hand into hers.

"Sookie was asking me something today."

"Really." Luke said not really paying attention.

"Yeah, she asked me who it was that I was going out on a date with."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her, nothing."

"Oh."

"She sure got upset. She told me we were best friends and that we could tell each other everything."

"You should."

"I told her that I would talk to you then see if I could tell her."

"You can."

"Really?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Of course."

* * *

_It's midnight and Luke and I are still out on our date. I can't believe that we sat and talked for over an hour. He's such a great listener._

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked her as they walked past Miss Patty's.

"Nothing really." Lorelai replied smiling at Luke. "This is nice."

"Good." Luke gently moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Did you have fun?"

"Yea, I did." _A lot of fun. _She thought as she looked down at his hand that was comfortably around her waist.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**This was hard for me. Why you ask? Well I wasn't for sure if I should do the whole chapter all about their date. I kinda had this chapter pictured in my mind as if she was enjoying herself and felt comfortable. I don't know. Anyways if you don't like how this chapter turned out let me know and I will fix it. Also thanks for all of the reviews, and over all the favorite chapter title was "The Angel and The Baseball Player", and the favorite part of Chapter 10 was their kiss. Ok well please review and if there's any ideas ya'll just send me a message or leave it on your reviews. Thanks again for the GREAT reviews and please keep them coming.**_


	12. Whatever Lorelai Gilmore Wants, She Gets

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 12**

**Whatever Lorelai Gilmore Wants, She Gets **

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, what do I own that involves Gilmore Girls? Well let's go over it. Nothing, nothing, and NOTHING. I do own all of the season, if that counts.**_

* * *

For the next month Lorelai and Luke went out 3 more times. Still no one knew.

It was now July 3.

Lorelai and Luke walked down the street at midnight. They walked hand in hand fingers entwined. Every now and then Luke would gently lean in and kiss Lorelai on the cheek.

"So..." Lorelai began looking up at Luke who was looking at the store they were passing. "What are we going to tell the town?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked turning towards her and stopping.

"Well we can't just keep meeting in the middle of the night."

"Yea, I know."

"So what are we going to tell the town?"

"That were dating."

"Well no dip sherlock." Luke laughed at Lorelai's reply.

"Whatever you want to say." They started walking again

"When would we tell them?"

"You know, maybe we should just wait for them to find out on their own."

"Why do you say that?"

"We're about to get caught by Taylor." Lorelai followed his gaze to Dooses' where she saw the lights on and someone starting outside.

"Run!" Lorelai yelled and they took off in a sprint towards the dock.

* * *

"That...was...hilarious..." Lorelai made out between breaths.

She was bent over holding her stomach, laughing. Luke was next to her having trouble breathing himself.

"Pretty funny, right." Luke said sarcastically.

Lorelai caught her breath and sat down on the edge of the dock, dangling her legs over the side. Luke sat next to her and entwined their fingers together. He looked over at her. She was staring out onto the lake, not paying attention to anything. He moved closer and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned to him and smiled.

"Why do you always just kiss me on my cheek?"

"I don't know. I just thought maybe it wasn't the right time."

"So you'll kiss me on the lips when it's the 'right time'?" Lorelai asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry. It's so sweet, I just think it was funny too."

"Whatever." Luke turned from her and looked out on the lake. Lorelai watched as he did so. She smiled at him.

"Luke." Lorelai called.

Luke turned from the lake and looked straight into her eyes.

"Can it be the 'right time' now?" Lorelai asked.

"Whatever Lorelai Gilmore wants, Lorelai Gilmore gets." Luke replied smiling.

Almost simultaneously, both leaned towards each other and was met by each other's lips. Lorelai smiled against his lips. Luke slowly moved as close as he could get and put his arm around her to the small of her back. He gently rubbed circles. Lorelai felt Luke open his mouth slightly and smiled.

"You sure know how to move fast, don't you." Lorelai said when she broke away.

Luke turned away of fear of going to far. Lorelai just laughed.

"It was nice." Lorelai said moving to where she was dead in front of him and her hands were on his face. "The best kiss I probably have ever had." She pulled his face to hers and they met with an electrifying kiss. This time Lorelai opened her mouth.

* * *

_Bright light. Damn that bright light. Ouch. My neck hurts, very bad. Damn it, I must have slept crooked. _

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes and looked over next to her. Luke was fast asleep next to her. His hand was resting protectively over her stomach.

_Oh god no. Please don't tell me we fell asleep. Crap! I have to get to Mia's. _

Lorelai jumped up waking Luke.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked sitting up.

"I have to get to Rory."

"Rory's fine."

"How the hell do you know?" Lorelai asked standing up and brushing herself off.

"Mia called my mobile phone last night."

"You have your truck with you?"

"Yea. She asked where you were and I said that you fell asleep and that I was going to stay with you. I asked her if she would keep Rory until tonight."

"And she said?"

"Sure. She told me to tell you that for now on let her know how long you'll be out so she knows and doesn't freak out."

"So we fell asleep on the dock."

"Actually you fell asleep on me and I laid next to you and eventually fell asleep."

"Did anyone see us? Miss Patty, Babette?"

"I don't think so. I would've woken up if they even stepped foot on this dock."

Luke smiled at Lorelai. She was so beautiful. Even when she had bed hair and her clothes were messed up and she had smeared makeup.

"What are you looking at?" Lorelai asked noticing that Luke was watching her.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because your so beautiful." _Damn it! Did I say that out loud? Damn it!_

"Thanks." Lorelai's cheeks turned pink.

Luke pulled Lorelai into a laying position and pulled her close. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Where did you get this blanket?" Lorelai asked tugging on the blanket that was covering them.

"I found it in my truck, so I grabbed it and covered you up last night."

"Oh Luke, you old softy."

"Ah Jeez."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Not the best, I know. I wrote this so I could get two chapters up. Anyways tell me how you liked it. Don't forget to review!**_


	13. The Wrath of Anna Nardini

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 13 (Lucky number 13)**

**The Wrath of Anna Nardini**

_**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Scott Paterson, IN MY DREAMS!**_

_**A/N: The last chapter sucked (I think), but I'm hoping this one is better. Sorry for all of the short chapters, but I promise they will eventually get really long. Ok on with "The Wrath of Anna Nardini".**_

* * *

It was time for school once again. This year she would be a junior, and Anna Nardini would be a senior. Lorelai was forewarned by Luke about staying clear of Anna, but Lorelai wasn't afraid, at least she thought.

* * *

The bell rang for the beginning of her junior year.

Lorelai rushed to her first class, chemistry, room 156, Mr. Gleason. Just as she entered the class the bell rang.

"Sit down everyone. It's time for class, not chatting." Mr. Gleason waited for everyone to sit down. "Welcome to Chemistry 101. I'm Mr. Gleason and I will be your teacher. First off were going to do something new. Mrs. Hodges has recommended that we partner up into a married couple and have to deal with different things married couples deal with. This isn't something we usually do in chemistry, but since Mrs. Hodges thinks it's best we will. Please everyone write your name on a piece of paper."

Lorelai pulled out her notebook and tore a sheet from it. She scribbled her name onto it, folded it, and passed it forward.

"I'll put your names into a hat and have you come up here and draw a name." He said as he dumped the paper into a hat. "How about we start with Lorelai Gilmore?"

Lorelai smiled and walked towards Mr. Gleason and the paper filled hat. She dug through the paper and pulled one out. She opened it and read out loud the name.

"Brandon Right."

* * *

"So Lorelai I guess we should start on our project." Brandon said when they were split up and sat together.

"Yea, we should."

Mr. Gleason handed Lorelai a blue sheet of paper that was written on.

"Thanks." Lorelai studied the paper. "It looks as if we have been married ten years. We have two kids, a girl and a boy, 7 and 4."

She handed the paper to Brandon.

"I work as a professor at Yale, and you are a stay at home mom."

"Oh great."

"I bring in an income of $4,000 a month."

"Anything else on there?"

Brandon scanned the paper. "Nope, nothing else."

"Maybe we could meet up one day this week at the library and work on it."

"Is Friday good for you?"

"Yea, that's fine."

But Lorelai forgot one important thing. Luke was taking her out to a special dinner for their 3 month anniversary.

* * *

"How was your day so far?" Luke asked as soon as Lorelai hopped into his truck at lunch.

"Not bad." She leaned over and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Yours?"

"I worked at the hardware store. Not many people came in." Luke pulled the truck out of the school parking lot. "Anything go on?"

"Well I do have a project in chemistry, already."

"What is it?"

"We partner up into married couples, and we have to act as if were married, we get assigned a certain job and a certain amount of kids, and a certain amount of money."

"Who's your partner?" Luke was very interested.

"Brandon Right."

Luke turned to Lorelai shocked.

"Did he pick you as his partner?" Luke was clearly upset.

"No, I did."

"Why?" Luke gripped the wheel tighter. "Do you like him or something?"

"Luke no." Lorelai said placing her hand on Luke's arm. "I had to draw a name out of a hat and I happened to pick his. I only like you Luke."

"You sure."

"Positive. Brandon and I are just friends."

"You swear."

"I cross my heart, hope to not die."

* * *

When Lorelai arrived back at school she found her new locker and stuffed all of her books into it when a black headed girl came up to her.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Oh hey Anna." Lorelai said shutting her locker.

"I heard that you were dating Luke."

"How..."

"I got my ways." Anna stepped closer to Lorelai. "You took Luke from me and now your going to pay."

"But.."

"No but's Lorelai. I will pay you back, for what you did to me and you will suffer."

Anna left Lorelai dazed and confused.

* * *

When school let out Lorelai walked to William's Hardware. The bell rung her arrival.

"Hey babe." Lorelai said as she made her way to the counter. "Kiss?"

Luke leaned over and kissed Lorelai tenderly on the lips.

"I talked to Anna today." Lorelai said leaning against the counter. "She threatened me."

"What did she say?"

"That I would pay for breaking you and her up."

"Oh baby." Luke pulled her in for a hug. "I can't believe she would do something awful like that."

"Yeah, well she did." Lorelai buried her face in his shirt. "I'm scared."

"Me too baby. Me too."

* * *

Lorelai made it through to Friday.

She was to meet up with Brandon today. He was coming over to her house. At 6:50 Brandon knocked softly on the door.

She pulled open the door. "Come on in Brandon."

"Thanks."

"Let's get started..." She was interrupted by the doorbell.

She pulled open the door to find Luke with a bouquet of yellow daises for her. Lorelai smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Luke pulled away and looked behind her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Luke asked pointing at Brandon.

"I'm he..."

"I didn't ask you so shut the hell up!"

"We were working on our chemistry project."

"We had a date tonight." Luke said emphasizing_ We_.

"You and Luke are dating?" Brandon asked.

"I said shut the hell up!"

"Oh Luke I forgot all about it." Lorelai rubbed her head. "I didn't think and then when we decided on a day to work on it, we came up with Friday, I am so sorry Luke. If you give me ten minutes I can be ready."

"Forget our damn date Lorelai!" Luke said throwing the flowers down. "Your to busy with him anyways."

Luke turned around and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai yelled. She grabbed her jacket and ran after.

* * *

Lorelai quietly stepped onto the dock.

"How did you know I was here?" Luke asked turning slightly to Lorelai.

"Just felt like you would be."

"I'm sorry for blowing up back there, I just saw him in the same place as you and it just scared me that you might be cheating on me." Luke took a deep breath. "I really am sorry."

"I know hon." Lorelai leaned down and put her arms around Luke and kissed the back of his neck. "Thanks for the flowers, they're my favorite."

"Your welcome."

"How about we go back home and I make us a cup of coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee."

"Fine, tea then."

* * *

"They both have no idea." Brandon whispered into the phone.

"Keep it that way." A voice came from the other end. "Next time make him see you two together, and make sure when he sees you guys that you two are close."

"Will do boss."

"I'm telling you, the wrath of Anna Nardini is nothing they will have ever seen before." Anna whispered as she replaced the phone into the receiver.

_**A/N: Ok so this isn't that much better. It's kinda stupid and out of character 'cause I am dead tired. I'll write more later. Read and Review for now. Will get better.**_


	14. A New Family To Spend Christmas With

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life in Dating Drive**

**Chapter 14**

**A New Family To Spend Christmas With**

_**Disclaimer: Yes the story is mine, but the characters are not. **_

_**A/N: The last two chapters sucked big time. Hopefully this one is much, much better. Also if you guys don't know the only people who knows about Lorelai and Luke is Mia, Anna, and Brandon. Not Sookie or any of their friends. William and the Gilmores' don't know either. Al**__**so it's been a while since I posted, sorry. My next chapter will explain while. For now read the four chapters that I have posted and review, I'm shooting for 100 before chapter 15.**_

* * *

December rolled around. Lorelai stayed as far from Anna as she could, but yet she was still tortured. Anna spread rumors and lies and even turned Lorelai's old friends away from her. The only friend Lorelai had left was Sookie.

"In two weeks we get out for Christmas Vacation." Sookie said as they sat at a booth in Al's.

"When I lived with my parents we always had a big Christmas Party and that was it." Lorelai took a sip of her coke. "We never went on sleigh rides or skiing or ice skating. I was always stuck in my room with nothing to do except watch TV."

"That has to suck."

"Yea it did. Maybe this year will be better."

"Yea."

The girls sat staring off into space and sipping their cokes when someone came up to their table.

"Hey girls." Luke said as he scooted in next to Lorelai.

"Hey right back." Lorelai said smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Talking."

"Well in that case I better go." He said as he began to get up.

"No stay." Lorelai pulled on his t-shirt. "Right Sookie?"

"Yea, stay." Sookie looked back and forth between the two. Something was going on and she could see it. The way Lorelai let her hand linger on his shirt or the way Luke looked and smiled at Lorelai. "You want a drink?"

"Nah."

The three sat and talked about school and college and the coming up Christmas vacation. Sookie kept watching the interaction between the two.

"I need to go." Luke said as he got up. "I'll talk to you later."

Luke left. Lorelai smiled after him then turned back to Sookie.

"You know I better go to. I got to work. I'll see you later?"

"Yea. I'll come by and see Rory."

Lorelai grabbed her purse and jacket and left, leaving Sookie clearly baffled. _What's going on with them? Are they dating? No, she would have told me. The whole town would know. I would have heard rumors. But it sure seems like it._

* * *

The last week of school Lorelai began to get ready for Christmas. It would be hers and Luke's first Christmas together, not that he wanted to spend it with her, but she wanted to get him a gift.

Lorelai made her way through the mall with Rory. Finally she came to the store she was looking for.

* * *

It seemed as if both had the exact idea. Luke was in a store that he probably would have never stepped in if had not been for Lorelai.

"Could you show me that one please." Luke said pointing on the bottom row.

"Is it for your girlfriend?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yea, it is."

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve, one of the busiest days of the year. Lorelai was sitting in the potting shed with Rory in her lap. She was singing Christmas carols, when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming, hold on." Lorelai said as she sat Rory on the couch and walked to the front door. "Who is it?"

"Luke."

"Come in." Lorelai said as she pulled the door open.

Luke gave her a quick kiss and walked on in.

"How about you and Rory spend Christmas with me at my house?" Luke picked Rory up and kissed her on her head. "Rory and you could sleep in Liz's room."

"Well..."

"Come on. We can drink egg nog and watch Christmas movies. I have a tree up. Please." Luke held Rory up who was giving the famous Gilmore pout.

"You have to get her involved don't you." Lorelai said shaking her head. "Fine we'll go."

"Great." Luke gave Lorelai a sweet kiss on her lips. "Get your stuff and I'll get Rory's."

Lorelai smiled at Luke then went around and got the stuff she needed for the few days. Finally after getting her stuff her and Luke got into his truck and he drove them to his house.

* * *

"And this is your room." Luke opened the door and let Lorelai walk in.

"Liz is very organized." Lorelai said noticing how all of her books were in the shelves and how not one piece of clothing was on the floor or the bed. "Not one thing is out of place."

"Yea, well she hasn't been here for a few months, so that has something to do with it." Luke sighed. "I'm going to let you get settled and I'm going to go cook dinner."

"Butch Danes is a cook?" Lorelai said in a southern accent.

"Jeez." Luke said and left.

* * *

"Something smells good." Lorelai said as she entered the kitchen with Rory.

"Ham." Luke kept fiddling around.

"Yum." Lorelai sat Rory in her high chair. "I hope it's almost ready."

"It is." Luke turned around and wiped his hands. "After dinner we should get ready for bed."

"Why?" Lorelai asked as she snaked her arms around Luke's neck. "We can stay up and..."

Luke cut Lorelai off by his lips. They enjoyed a romantic kiss until they heard Rory laughing. Lorelai broke away and turned towards Rory who was laughing and pointing at them.

"Maaamaaaa." Rory said.

"She just said mommy." Lorelai said smiling.

"She sure did." Luke replied holding Lorelai close.

* * *

After the amazing dinner Luke made, Lorelai took Rory upstairs and got her into bed. She then came back down stairs in her pjs.

"Hey babe." She called as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey." Luke smiled and kissed her. He ran his hands through her hair. "You are so beautiful."

"I know." Lorelai smiled and leaned back in and kissed him. They sat there kissing and enjoying themselves until they heard some people outside singing Christmas carols. Luke broke away frustrated and went to the window and looked out.

"It's Taylor and the rest of Stars Hollow's weirdos." Luke said.

"Come sit down." Lorelai patted the seat next to her. "It sounds pretty."

"Damn Taylor." Luke mumbled as he sat next to Lorelai.

Lorelai immediately kissed him again.

"You know." She said in between their kissing. "I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had."

* * *

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. Everything was different than what she remembered. _Oh yeah I'm in Liz's room. And it's Christmas. _Lorelai got up and picked up Rory. She ran her fingers through Rory's hair then left out of the room.

"Come on down." Luke yelled up the stairs.

"How long have you been up?" Lorelai said as she rounded the corner and started down the stairs.

"Quarter of 5:00. Get down here."

Lorelai walked on down the stairs with Rory asleep in her arms.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said stunned looking over at the tree. "How in the world did you do this?"

"It's for Rory." Luke took Rory from Lorelai and gently woke her. Rory opened her blue eyes and looked up at Luke. "Santa came."

Rory immediatly looked over at the tree.

"Presentsss." Rory smiled.

Luke sat her down next to the tree. Rory picked up a doll and began to hug it. Lorelai smiled at Rory then turned to Luke.

"You are the best guy a girl could have." Lorelai said leaning up and kissing him on the forehead then each cheek, and finally his lips.

"Well you haven't seen everything yet." Luke went over to the tree and bent down. He came back up with a small box. "Ok first off there is two gifts I want to give you."

"Luke you cant."

"I can and I will." Luke smiled and pulled Lorelai onto the couch. He handed Lorelai the box. She took and opened it.

"It's a past, present, and future necklace." Luke took it out of the box. "It represents our pasts, the present, and what is to happen in the future."

Lorelai was shocked. This must have cost a fortune.

"Oh Luke." She mumbled.

"Let me put it on you." Luke slipped it around Lorelai's neck and clasped it.

"It's so beautiful." Lorelai said as she gently fingered it.

"Just like you." Luke smiled. "Ok now one more."

"No Luke. This is too much already."

"But I want you to have this." Luke got up and went upstairs. A minute later he came back downstairs and over to Lorelai. "Ok this is something to show everyone that you are my girlfriend."

"So we're going to tell everyone?"

"Sort of." Luke opened Lorelai's hand and dropped something into it.

"Your class ring." Lorelai replied. "You're giving me your class ring."

"Read the inside." Lorelai turned the ring where she could read on the inside of the band. It read: _To Lorelai: I love you. _"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Lorelai slipped it on her ring finger. "And I lo..."

The door slammed open and William Danes bursted into the house.

"I found Liz, and she's married!" William yelled.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**I don't know how much better this one was, but here it is. I can't believe in two days I havewritten 4 chapters. Ok here is some info in case you don't know.**_

_**Lorelai is 17 she'll be 18 in the spring. Luke is 19, he'll be 20. Rory is 1 year old. Ok now no one knows about them, only Mia, Anna, and now Brandon. So that's what's going on. If you don't understand something than let me know and I'll explain it. Read and Review.**_


	15. Discoveries

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 15**

**Discoveries **

_**Disclaimer: Yes, Gilmore Girls is not mine, all the credit goes to the brilliant minds of Amy and Dan Pallidino **_

_**A/N: Yes since I have posted it has been a while and I am very very sorry. We had district for UIL one week and the next district for One Act Play. We won district in UIL, but not One Act Play. I was devastated. I do however have 5 chapters for your pleasure. Please read and review.**_

* * *

"Married?" Luke said as he made his way to his father who was pacing in the entry way. "To Jimmy?"

"Yea, married to Jimmy Mariano."

"What the hell was she thinking?" Luke said running up the stairs. "I'm going to kill Jimmy."

"Luke?" Lorelai called after him. "Where are you going?"

"To get Liz and kill Jimmy." Luke said as he ran down the stairs and past her. "You stay here."

"But Luke."

Luke just kept going. He ran out the door to his truck, got into it and skidded off down the road.

A few minutes later William turned to Lorelai.

"So you must be Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yea, and this..." Lorelai went over and picked up Rory. "Is Rory."

"Your sister?" William asked smiling at Rory.

"No, my daughter."

"Oh." William pulled the door shut. "Would you like something to drink? We have milk, tea, coffee..."

"Coffee." Lorelai cut him off.

"I'll be right back." William walked into the kitchen.

Lorelai heard him start a pot of coffee. She took Rory and went over to the couch. She gently sat down. 10 minutes later William came back with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go." William handed her a cup. "So are you and Lucas dating?"

_Man do you get straight to the point. _"I guess we are. We've been together since school got out for the summer."

"That's a long time." William sat down in the brown chair next to the fire place. "You two known each other long?"

"Not that long, a year this past September."

"Oh, so you're the one from Hartford. The one that ran away from home when she had her daughter."

"The one and only." Lorelai looked around nervously. "So, where did you find Liz?"

"She was in New Haven."

"Not far then."

"Nope. I've been looking for her in New York these past months and then when I'm on my way back I stop in New Haven and find her and Jimmy at Wal Mart, of all places, then when I go up to her she says 'I'm married daddy'. Then I started yelling at her to come home, she screamed at me that she was never coming home and then Jimmy and her ran off."

"I am so sorry Mr. Danes."

"William." William said. "Please call me William."

"Yes William." Lorelai smiled at William as she took a sip of coffee. "Do you think Luke will be here soon?"

"By midnight. I know Lucas. He'll probably turn around and come back."

"You sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Very sure."

* * *

At the same time Luke was driving to New Haven. He really didn't know where Liz was, but he had a feeling she was in New Haven. It was a gut feeling and Luke Danes always went with his gut. He drove steadily down the highway towards New Haven. As he came to the New Haven exit Luke took a deep breath and rounded the corner. He pulled up to a small yellow house that was old and ratty. Why he came here he had no idea, he just had that feeling again. He shut the car off and stepped out of the car and walked towards the house.

Ding...Dong...

"Coming!" A girls voice came from the other side.

_If it isn't Liz then just say you got the wrong house and turn around and go back to Stars Hollow. Ok Luke here she comes._

"Luke?" Liz said confused as to why her brother was standing at the front door of her new, or old, house. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you." Luke stepped past Liz and walked into the house.

"Okay." Liz shut the door.

"So you living here now with your husband?" Luke asked bending down and running his finger across the end table.

"Yea, this is Jimmy's mother's house. She let us have it." Liz said walking into the kitchen where dinner was on the stove.

"Well that sounds great little sis. I am so glad to know that you are married at 18 and apparently pregnant." Luke said motioning to her stomach.

"Yea, so what."

"So what?" Luke says raising his voice. "My little sister is married and expecting and she's still in highschool!"

"Luke, give me a chance to explain."

"No need for explanation sis. I'll go and leave you here with your new life." Luke turns to the door and opens it. "Tell Jimmy I said hey."

Luke walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. He walked to his truck, got in, and drove off.

* * *

There was few times when Luke Danes cried. And this was one of those times. The only other time Luke cried was when his mother died. Luke drove down the road and let the tears come on. Liz was his little sister. He loved her and cared for her more than anything. And he disappointed her. He felt as if he could have prevented this. He could have been smart and told Jimmy to lay off, but he didn't. He could have locked Liz in her room and never let her out when she told him she was running away with Jimmy. But again he didn't. He wasn't mad at Liz, he was mad at himself.

* * *

"You can stay the night if you want."

"No thanks Mr. Da...William, I really need to get home." Lorelai said as she put Rory into her car seat.

"I could at least give you a ride."

"No that's fine. I need the exercise."

"Okay then." William opened the door. "Have a nice night and I'll have Luke call you as soon as he gets home."

"Thanks."

* * *

Lorelai walked with Rory past Doose's and William's Hardware towards Miss Patty's. Miss Patty had just opened a day care and she wanted to see if she could keep Rory during the day. Luke never called her last night. And this morning he didn't either. She thought maybe he was too tired and slept in late, but Luke always was up at 4:45. She slid the door open to Miss Patty's and walked inside.

"Hello Lorelai." Miss Patty greeted. "You here to take up my offer on a dance lesson?"

"No Miss Patty, I was wondering if you could keep Rory during the day?"

"Of course. Maybe I could get this little one to be a dancer."

"I doubt it. Rory might only be a year old, but she is very stubborn."

Miss Patty laughed. "Well then I guess the Gilmore Girls are to stubborn for me."

Lorelai laughed. "I guess so."

"Do you need me to keep Rory today?"

"Yes, please." Lorelai handed Rory over to Miss Patty. "All of her stuff is in this bag," Lorelai gave Miss Patty a pink diaper bag. "She usually takes a nap at 3:30."

"Well then I think we're set." Miss Patty smiled at Lorelai.

"Then I better go." Lorelai turned and headed out of the studio towards William's Hardware.

The bell rung her arrival.

"Whatever you need let me know." Luke automatically said.

"Well I need a hug and a kiss."

Luke looked up from the baseball magazine and smiled. "Hey Lorelai."

"Hey hon."

Luke sat down the magazine and walked around the counter to Lorelai. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight. Then he kissed her on the head and let her go.

"Did you find Liz?" Lorelai asked when he let go of her.

"Yea."

"Was she married like your dad said?"

"Yea."

"Luke?" Lorelai noticed he wasn't acting like himself. "Was there something else that happened?"

"Yea." Luke took a deep breath. "She's pregnant with Jimmy's baby."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai squeezed his arm then hugged him.

"I feel like I could have stopped this."

"There's no way you could have, Luke. She would have left no matter what."

"I know I just feel like I could have done something, like lock her in her room and throw away the key."

"Luke, you know that wouldn't have worked."

"Yea, so did you have a good night?"

"I guess, me and your dad had a little chat over coffee."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really, except 'are you two dating?'."

"I am so sorry Lorelai." Luke gave Lorelai a peck on the cheek.

"It's fine." Lorelai pushed a hair out of her face. "You coming by later?"

"Yea. I'll see you around 6:00."

Lorelai gave him one last kiss and left.

* * *

"So did you get to know my girlfriend better?" Luke asked when he walked into his father's office.

"Actually I did." William took off his glasses and sat them on the desk. "She seems like a very sweet girl."

"She is."

William stood up and walked towards Luke. Just as he made it to Luke, he passed out.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Well there's chapter 15. Hope you liked it. Now William knows about the two. Please review. I really appreciate it. Have a great weekend and I'll update soon. New GG episodes on Tuesday. Wwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooo!**_


	16. Growing Closer

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 16**

**Growing Closer**

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine, but Amy's and Dan's.**_

_**A/N: Here's another chapter. Ya'll wanted more Rory and fighting between L&L (Anna getting between). Well this chapter won't be, but I promise there will be more. Here we go!**_

* * *

**1986**

It was time for school yet again. Luke and Lorelai enjoyed their Christmas break together and now it was time for it to end.

"So Lorelai how was your Winter break?" Anna asked as she stopped by Lorelai's locker. "Did you and Luke spend it together?"

"Actually we did Anna."

"Great." Anna replied. "Tell Luke I promised what I said."

"Why the hell don't you leave us alone? Luke's over you and I'm not afraid."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

On Friday Luke came by the school at lunch and picked Lorelai up.

"What are you doing here hon?" Lorelai asked when she got to the truck. "Didn't you have to work?"

"Well I did, but now I don't." Luke started the truck. "Get in. I got a surprise for you."

"But I'll be late for class."

"Skip. Come on lets go."

Lorelai threw her bag into the truck then jumped in. As soon as she shut the door Luke drove off towards Hartford.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked when Luke drove onto the highway.

"Somewhere special."

"In Hartford?"

"New York."

Lorelai was shocked. "Luke, New York is 4 hours away there is no way we can go."

"We'll stay the weekend."

"But Rory."

"Here call Mia." Luke handed Lorelai his car phone. "See if she'll keep her for the weekend."

"But I have no clothes." Lorelai took the phone.

"I'll buy you some."

"You don't have anything planned out, Luke."

"I always live in the moment."

* * *

Finally 4 ½ hours later Lorelai, Luke, and Old Rusty, what Lorelai called Luke's truck, arrived at the hotel.

"So we're in New York, New York?"

"Yea, this is where Liz was born."

"I've never been here."

"You've never been in New York City?"

"Never been anywhere except Hartford until I moved to Stars Hollow."

"You must have lived a sheltered life."

"Not really." Lorelai grabbed her purse and got out of the truck. "I just stayed at home when my parents went anywhere, that's how Rory was born."

"Oh." Luke shut the door. "If we get checked in now we'll have time to go sight seeing."

"I would have never pictured Lucas Danes as a sight seeing man."

"Ah Jeez."

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Lorelai said.

They were on the roof of an old apartment building looking out over time square. The breeze was blowing steadily.

"Yes you are." Luke said staring at her.

Lorelai turned to him and smiled.

"You're a sweet talker Danes."

"Yea, I heard that." Lorelai playfully hit him and he caught her arm. He pulled her into him and kissed her hard and deep. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hands on either side of her waist. They stayed that way until air was a necessary need.

"Man, if I knew you kissed like that I would have never let you get away from me."

Luke just laughed and leaned back in to kiss her, but instead Lorelai moved back.

"I'm sorry..." Luke began.

"Shut up and kiss me." Lorelai pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep...Be..

"Ummmmmm..." Lorelai grunted.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn the alarm off." Luke turned the alarm off.

"Bad alarm, bad bad alarm."

They moved closer together and Lorelai laid her head on Luke's chest.

"What time is it?"

"Early." Luke kissed the top of her head then ran his fingers through her hair.

"I hate early, must kill early." Lorelai grunted. "Ok, I gotta get up."

"Why?"

"Eat, Drive, buy shoes." Lorelai sighed. "Oh my god I can't move, I need coffee."

"I don't have coffee in here it's all downstairs."

"Downstairs, in the lobby?" She said still half asleep.

"Yea."

Lorelai got up as she did she kissed his bare chest. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was wearing Luke's t-shirt and a pair of his gray sweat pants. Her hair was flat and stringy, she had no make up on and she felt like crap.

"Lorelai?" Luke called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yea."

"Could I get in?"

"Oh yea, hold on a sec." Lorelai grabbed the brush and quickly brushed through her hair. She opened the door to find a sleepy looking Luke with flannel boxers on. "Don't you look cute."

"Same to you." Lorelai frowned and walked past him. "You are a meany Danes." She plopped down onto the bed.

"Whatever." Luke went in the bathroom and shut the door.

Five minutes later Luke came back out. He laid next to her on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Luke ran his finger along her spine.

"Perfect." Lorelai shuddered when she felt his finger along her spine. "You?"

"Great. I had the most beautiful girl next to me."

"You are so sweet." Lorelai turned towards him. Luke then ran his finger along her arm. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"How about we stay here for a little while?" Luke smiled playfully.

"What do you have in mind?"

Luke leaned up and kissed Lorelai. He pulled her down onto the bed and tugged at her shirt.

"Aren't you getting feisty." Lorelai said against his lips.

* * *

"That was amazing." Lorelai said as she laid against Luke.

"Better than amazing."

"Fantastic?" Lorelai asked running her fingers along his chest.

"Mmmm, nope I think better."

"What's better than fantastic?"

"Good question." Lorelai laughed which made Luke laugh.

"I can't believe we did that."

"Why can't you?"

"Well I just never expected it."

"Did you enjoy it though?"

"No way." Lorelai laughed. "Yes."

"Good."

* * *

On Monday morning Lorelai was all smiles.

"What happened to you?" Sookie asked. "You look really happy."

"I do?" Lorelai replied smiling.

"You look like you just won a million dollars."

"It's better than that."

"Ooo..what is it?"

"Me and Luke, well...you know."

"I know...Oh, I know." Sookie smiled big. "When did it happen?"

"Saturday."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You and Luke...Oh!" Sookie squealed.

"Ssshhh...Sookie keep it down!"

"Op...sorry." Sookie whispered.

"Lets get to class before we're late."

Little did the two girls know that a certain black headed girl was listening.

* * *

"Damn that Lorelai Gilmore." Anna said. "She takes Luke then she sleeps with him." Anna paces around in the bathroom. "What can I do?" Anna stops. "I'll kiss Luke in front of her." Anna smiles. "That'll work."

* * *

Luke arrived at the school a little before the bell rang. He got out of his truck and walked inside. He stopped at the office to say hi to the secretary, Maisy, then walked on towards Lorelai's last class.

Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...

Students hustled out of the classroom. Lorelai was the last one out, she had her nose stuck in a book. Luke stepped in front of her and she ran right into him.

"Hey baby." Luke said.

"Oh hey Luke." Lorelai instantly smiled and perked up.

Luke kissed her. It should have been a quick kiss, but it seemed to last longer. They finally broke apart when Sookie cleared her throat behind them.

"Luke, Lorelai."

"Sookie." Luke said, Lorelai wiped her lips then smiled.

"You know that everyone in the school is talking about you guys now."

"What, why?" Lorelai asked.

"Well some people saw you two making out, and they also know you guys..."

"How the hell did they find out about that?" Luke asked turning to Lorelai.

"I didn't tell them." Lorelai defended.

"Well only me and you know about that."

"And Sookie.."

"Did you tell her Lorelai?"

"Maybe."

"Lorelai."

"Sorry Luke."

"Come on, lets get out of here." Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and together they ran out the back way leaving Sookie.

* * *

"Wait Luke!" Someone called. "Luke it's your old friend, Jackson."

Luke was walking down the street towards Miss Patty's to pick up Rory.

"Jackson." Luke shook his hand. "How you been?"

"Great." Jackson replied. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you and Lorelai go on a double date with me and Sookie?"

* * *

_**A/N: Yea, if you didn't know I took some of this stuff from the show. So it's not mine. See if ya'll know what it is. Ok the next chapter will be about the Double Date, I swear that it wont be called 'Double Date'. Ok tell me how you liked it and I'll get writing. Read and Review. This was probably confusing, but I don't know what I was thinking. Anyways there you go.**_


	17. Pushed Apart

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 17**

**Pushed Apart**

_**Disclaimer: Ok enough with Anna! **_

_**A/N: I bet ya'll are wondering what happened to William, 'cause in chapter 15 he passed out then we don't here from him in chapter 16. I am so sorry, I forgot all about it. The beginning of this chapter will give a little explanation.**_

* * *

William was back from the hospital with no news. They said he probably had a minor heart attack, but they weren't for sure. Luke stayed worried, but went on like normal.

Luke agreed on Saturday night that him, Lorelai, Jackson, and Sookie would go on a double date. He still hadn't told Lorelai.

"Luke come in." Lorelai had saw him from the window and opened the door before he could even start towards the potting shed.

"Coming." Luke grabbed a little sack out of the truck then walked on towards the potting shed.

He kissed Lorelai on the lips then walked on in. He sat the bag on the kitchen counter and walked over to Rory's crib, which he built for her.

"Hey Rory." Luke gently picked her up and kissed her head. "I've got a surprise for you."

Luke took Rory over to the sack. He pulled out a pink lacy blanket with her name embroidered on it.

"It's beautiful Luke." Lorelai walked over to the blanket and gently touched the stitching. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"I thought I should put her full name on it, but if when she gets older and doesn't like it..." Luke turned the blanket over. "She can just flip it over and it says Rory."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai embraced him. "You couldn't be more perfect if you tried."

"I know." Luke kissed her head. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it Luke?"

"Would like to go out this Saturday to dinner and a movie?"

"Yea, sure." Lorelai smiled up at Luke. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"It's a double date with Sookie and Jackson."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai broke the embrace. "I hate double dates."

"Me too, but Jackson was so desperate."

"Do we have to?"

"Well...kinda."

"You made it a set date didn't you?"

"Yea."

"Luke Danes, you should at least ask your girlfriend before you make plans."

"Sorry." Luke handed Rory to Lorelai. "I'll get out of here."

"No Luke. It's fine. Stay. I'll go pick us up some dinner."

"Are you sure?" Luke turned back to Lorelai.

"Yea." Lorelai smiled playfully. "Maybe we could go to bed early?"

"I like that idea."

* * *

The next morning at 3:45 the phone rang.

"Who in the world would call at this time in the morning?" Lorelai said groggily.

"China?" Luke replied half awake.

Lorelai got up and pulled on Luke's shirt. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." Lorelai said sleepy.

"Lorelai, I am sorry for calling so early, but Luke never came home. Have you seen him?" William asked nervously.

"Yea, hold on William." Lorelai put her hand over the mouth piece. "Luke. It's your dad."

"What does he want?"

"He's worried about you. You never came home last night."

"I know, I was here."

"Just take the phone."

Luke got up and slipped on his sweat pants.

"Dad?"

"Luke?" William replied. "What are you doing at Lorelai's house?"

"I stayed the night. What are you doing calling at..." Luke looked over at the clock. "4:00 in the morning?"

"Trying to find you." William replied calming down. "You shouldn't be staying the night at Lorelai's house."

"Why not? She's my girlfriend."

"I don't care. It's not appropriate." William said. "People will see then lies will be spread about what you two are doing."

"What if the lies are true?"

"Lucas William Danes. You know you shouldn't be doing that."

"Well dad I'm old enough to make my own decisions and this is one of my decisions."

"Luke, I want you home by 9:00." William hung up.

"Damn!" Luke yelled causing Rory to wake up and begin to cry.

"Sssshhhh baby. Ssssshhhh." Luke said picking Rory up. "I am so sorry princess."

"Luke." Lorelai came over to him. "Why did you yell?"

"My father wont let me stay the night with you anymore."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want us sleeping together." Luke said rocking Rory. "He thinks it's inappropriate."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I'll do what I like." Luke laid Rory back into the crib. "I'm 18 and I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

* * *

The dreaded Saturday came. It was time for the double date.

"I'm going over to Lorelai's." Luke yelled as he came down the stairs.

"You need to be home by 11:00." William replied

"I'll get home when I like." Luke said as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

As Lorelai headed out the door she was met by Brandon Right.

"You look nice tonight." Brandon said.

She was wearing a short black dress the showed off of her curves. She had the necklace Luke had given her on and his class ring on her ring finger. Her hair was pulled half back and curled.

"Thanks." Lorelai kept walking, but Brandon stopped her by grabbing her arm tight. "Let go of me."

"Not until we finish our conversation."

"I have a date to get to."

"I don't care." Brandon pulled Lorelai to him and kissed her hard. Just then Luke came walking towards the potting shed. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them.

"How could you have done this Lorelai?" Luke yelled.

Lorelai finally pushed Brandon back.

"What?" Lorelai ran towards Luke. "This isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you two were kissing." Luke said becoming less patient.

"Brandon kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"Likely story." Luke turned away from her and went to his truck.

"Please Luke." She begged grabbing his arm.

"I'm going. You two enjoy yourselves." Luke drove off in a hurry.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed. "Don't go." She cried.

* * *

The next morning Luke still hadn't returned home.

"Have you seen Luke?"

"No Mr. Danes." Lorelai said for the millionth time. "Last time I saw him was last night."

"Did he say he was going somewhere?"

"No Mr. Danes, he said nothing."

"If you hear from him let him know to call me."

"I will Mr. Danes."

Lorelai hung up the phone and threw herself on the bed crying. _Why was I so stupid? Why did I let Brandon kiss me? Why didn't I get away when I had the chance? Why the hell am I an idiot? _Lorelai got up and went looking for Luke.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so for all of you wanted more drama. Here it is. I'm going to have some surprises that will be revealed in chapters to come. Right now I'm planning on 50 chapters, but I might cut that down. Anyways tell me how you like it. Read & Review.**_


	18. All's Not Well In Whosville

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 18**

**All's Not Well In Whosville **

_**Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! Yes! I own everything involving Gilmore Girls! It took me long enough. Oh No! Oh No! Amy and Dan just stole it from me.**_

_**A/N: Ok countdown begins for the final 6 episodes of Gilmore Girls starting tomorrow. I cannot wait. Well I have my own countdown. Countdown to the end of this section. Only 2 more chapters. On with Chapter 18. But before we go on with this chapter, I want to let you know that it may get confusing. It skips around from different times on different days. Be prepared and on with Chapter 18.**_

* * *

Lorelai searched every where Luke would have gone. She searched the fishing hole, the dock, the school, every where, but there still was no Luke. Finally she gave up and headed home.

* * *

Luke was too upset to go home. He was even too upset to think. When he got into his truck he had no idea where he was going, but that he was going. 2 hours later, Luke was there.

He slipped out of the truck and walked the all to familiar path to the block of carved stone.

"Hey mom." Luke started. "I haven't came by in a while. I guess I've been so busy. I have a new girlfriend, actually had. I found her kissing some guy tonight. I thought she might be the girl I would spend the rest of my life with."

Luke paused and studied the stone.

"She's so beautiful. She reminds me of you. She can make you laugh when your down, and she never gets tired of me. She's also a junk food junkie. And she can't live with out coffee. Just like you."

Luke took a deep breath.

"I wished you could have met her. You would have liked her." He looked down at the ground. "I miss you mom."

Luke brushed the stone off and turned towards his truck.

* * *

Lorelai was more worried about Luke than anyone would have thought. She thought the worst of things. _What if he was in an accident? _Lorelai couldn't sit still for 5 minutes. She kept pacing and waiting by the phone to see if Luke would call. No chance. At midnight Lorelai fell asleep.

* * *

Luke drove around for hours after leaving the grave. He didn't feel like going home, but he didn't feel like driving around aimlessly. Finally at midnight he headed towards Stars Hollow.

* * *

5:55 A.M. Monday morning

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Luke's house.

"Luke?" William answered.

"No Mr. Danes, this is Lorelai. Have you heard from Luke?"

"No sweetie. He still hasn't returned home."

"I haven't heard from him either."

"I pray to God he's alright."

* * *

12:45 A.M. Early Monday morning

Luke drove into to town. He went past his house on towards the inn. He stopped at the potting shed and got out and slowly crept up to the window. Inside he saw Lorelai asleep. Luke opened the door, which was unlocked, and made his way inside to where Lorelai was. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Lorelai." Luke whispered. "And I always will."

Then he left, not knowing if he would ever see her again.

* * *

12:00 P.M. Monday noon

Still no sign of Luke. Lorelai went home sick from school.

* * *

6:12 P.M. Monday afternoon

Lorelai refused to eat. Mia began to worry about Lorelai.

* * *

7:23 P.M.

Luke drives around Connecticut, then heads towards New York.

* * *

7:29 P.M.

Luke turns around and heads towards Hartford.

* * *

8:19 A.M. Tuesday morning

Lorelai's too sick to go to school, let alone get out of bed. Luke is still no where to be found.

* * *

9:37 P.M. Wednesday Night

Lorelai gets a message from Luke.

"_Hey Lorelai. Just wanted to tell you not to worry about me." _

_Luke pauses_

"_I'll always love you."_

* * *

10:45 P.M. Wednesday Night

William gets a phone call.

"_Dad. Just wanted to let you know I'm fine. I'll come home. When I don't know, but I will be home."_

* * *

6:02 A.M. Friday Morning

Luke breaks down and cries.

* * *

6:02 A.M. Friday Morning

Lorelai breaks down and throws up.

* * *

5:22 A.M. Sunday Morning

Lorelai begins to wonder what's wrong with her. She keeps throwing up.

* * *

4:11 P.M. Sunday

Mia forces Lorelai to the hospital. They want to do a pregnancy test.

* * *

11:56 A.M. Monday

Lorelai is still too sick to go to school. The hospital calls. They want her to come in. They have some 'life changing' news.

* * *

11:11 A.M. Tuesday

Lorelai and Luke's life will now change forever.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Really short, I know. I wanted to finish it and get it up so I could start on the next chapter. I know it's confusing. When I started this story I had it all planned out down to what the chapter would be called, but I changed it all. Right now I really have no idea where I'm going. I want at least 111 reviews before the end of this section, and that's only two chapters away. Get reviewing. Thank you.**_


	19. Finally Together Again

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 19**

**Finally Together Again**

_**Disclaimer: After 18 chapters I can't think of anything cute to say. Puppies. That's cute.**_

_**Dedications: Thanks to all who have reviewed.**_

_**A/N: So, last chapter was a little DIFFERENT. Hope ya'll liked it. Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure.**_

* * *

Tuesday, 11:11 A.M.

"I'm what?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Your pregnant." the doctor replies smiling.

"You have to be mistaken." Lorelai scratches her head. "I can't be pregnant."

"Well then this is truly a miracle, a girl getting pregnant and not knowing how." the doctor says trying to be funny.

"How far along am I?"

The doctor flips through his notes.

"Well lets see..." the doctor flips through a few more pages. "Around three weeks."

Lorelai thinks back three weeks. _That's when Luke and I went to New York. It was our first time, we were careful. How could this happen? And why now?_

"Excuse me." The doctor waves his hand in front of Lorelai's face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea." Lorelai gets up from the chair. "I've...I've gotta go."

Lorelai runs out crying. She gets into the car where Mia is waiting.

"What's wrong Lorelai?"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai barely makes out. "And Luke's gone."

* * *

Luke finally decided to go home on Tuesday morning. He drove into the driveway and got out. He walked up to the house and went inside.

"Dad?" Luke yelled up the stairs. "I'm home."

William wasn't there. Luke walked over to the answering machine and pressed play.

_3 new messages._

_First new message._

"_Hi William, it's Patty. Just wanted to call and let you know that the town meeting has been rescheduled for Friday Night at 6:00."_

_BEEP._

_Second new message._

"_It's Liz. Wanted to call and check in. Okay. Bye."_

_BEEP._

_Third new message._

"_Your probably still gone, but I wanted to call. Please call me at the Inn, as soon as you get this, it's very important."_

_End of messages._

Luke goes to his truck and heads to the inn.

* * *

Lorelai got home after the doctor and went straight to bed. She felt so sick and was so upset that she didn't want to live.

About an hour and a half after she got home there was a knock on the door.

She got up and opened it.

"Luke?" Lorelai started crying. "Oh Luke."

Luke let her fall into his arms and he held her close.

"I missed you so much." Lorelai cried. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Don't worry, I'm here now."

* * *

_**A/N: Super short. Sorry. The next chapter is the last of the section and it's going to be great. And I mean great. I'll try to make it over 10 pages, but I can't promise anything. Review!**_


	20. Will you?

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 2: Life In Dating Drive**

**Chapter 20**

**Will you...**

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine.**_

_**Dedications: To my first reviewer of this story Alyssa1198.**_

**A/N: We're at the end of this section. Yea! Finally! Let's recap.**

**Chapter 11: Promises & Payback's **

_Luke finally breaks up with Anna, but she takes it pretty bad. Luke and Lorelai have their first night._

**Chapter 12: Whatever Lorelai Gilmore Want's, She Gets**

_Lorelai and Luke have been dating. They fall asleep on the dock, and have a kiss that they will always remember._

**Chapter 13: The Wrath of Anna Nardini**

_Lorelai starts school again. Luke catches her and Brandon together. Anna is behind it all._

**Chapter 14: A New Family To Spend Christmas With**

_It's Christmas time. Luke invites Lorelai and Rory over. They spend an intimate night, but the next morning William shows up with some surprising news._

**Chapter 15: Discoveries**

_Luke visits Liz and finds out some things. Lorelai and William have a chat and William finds out some things. Also William faints._

**Chapter 16: Growing Closer**

_Lorelai and Luke runaway to New York for the weekend. They have a great time, both in and out of the hotel. _

**Chapter 17: Pushed Apart**

_Anna comes between the two again. This time making a big dent._

**Chapter 18: All's Not Well In Whosville**

_Luke is gone. Lorelai's upset. She goes to the doctor and they want a pregnancy test done._

**Chapter 19: Finally Together Again**

_Lorelai's pregnant. Luke's still gone. Will they ever find each other again?_

**And now on with Chapter 20!**

* * *

"I missed you so much." Lorelai cried. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Don't worry, I'm here now."

"I know I just..." Lorelai pushes Luke away. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Lorelai breaths deep. "Nothing, never mind."

Luke pulls Lorelai back into him.

"I love you Lorelai."

"I...love you too."

* * *

Luke stayed the night with Lorelai. They never talked. Lorelai never told him the news.

The light shined through the small window onto Lorelai and Luke who was tangled up in the sheets. Luke started to wake.

"Hhhmmm." Luke grunted.

"What?" Lorelai asked groggily.

"Good morning babe."

"Morning."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai raised up and looked around. "What time is it?"

"Uumm..." Luke turned towards the alarm clock he bought. "9:43."

"Early." Lorelai replied.

"Early? Your crazy."

"And that's why you love me."

"Yep. That must be it." Luke said sarcastically.

Lorelai smiled. She thought back to what the doctor had said.

"_About three weeks."_

"Luke."

"Yea babe."

"I've got some news, but you have to promise not to take it bad."

"Okay." Luke said unsure.

"Well I went to the doctor the other day and they took a test."

"What kind of test?" Luke asked feeling like something wasn't right.

"A...a...a...pregnancy test."

Luke's eyes widened. "You're not...Are you?"

"Kinda." Lorelai replied softly.

"So we're..."

"Yea."

"And I'm the father."

"Yea."

"And we..."

"Yea."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." Lorelai breaks down crying. "I am so sorry Luke. I wished I could have prevented it."

"Why?" Luke gently rubs her shoulder.

"Because you don't want a kid." Lorelai cries. "And I'm pregnant with one."

"It's not a big deal. And I never said I didn't want a kid."

"Then what do we do?"

"Get married?"

"No Luke I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant. I don't want another Christopher."

"Well..." Luke turns over and grabs his pants from the ground. "I was going to do this anyway, so it's not like I want to just cause your pregnant. I mean I had this planned out. I was going to give it to you when I came last night, but then we well..."

Lorelai sits up on her elbow.

"But, well here." Luke hands Lorelai a small velvet box.

"What is it Luke?" Lorelai opens the box and looks shocked. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

Luke takes the ring. He slips his class ring off of her finger and slips on the ring.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Lorelai starts crying and can't speak.

"Yes!" Lorelai nearly yells.

Luke envelopes Lorelai in a hug then a kiss. Behind Luke's head Lorelai holds up her left hand. _I'm getting married. I'm getting married._

* * *

After the proposal Lorelai and Luke got up got dressed and took Rory and headed to a movie.

"Did you get the popcorn?" Lorelai asked when Luke sat down.

"With cheese."

"You are a lifesaver Luke."

"Anything else your craving?"

"Pickles."

"My kid wants pickles and popcorn?"

"I guess so." Lorelai laughs.

Luke gets up and goes to the stand. Lorelai watches him walk off then turns towards Rory.

"Come September, you'll have a little brother or sister."

"Maaammma." Rory replied grabbing at Lorelai.

"Here's the pickle you asked for." Luke said sitting down.

"I don't know what I would do with out you."

"I ask myself that everyday." Luke says as the movie begins.

"Sssshhhh..the movie's starting." Lorelai replies popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I lied. I said 10 pages, but well you see it's not 10 pages. I had a brain freeze and couldn't think of what to write. I didn't really want Luke to know about the baby just yet, but well you see how it turned out. Since it's the end of the section ya'll have to review and tell me what your favorite chapter was, favorite chapter name, and you favorite part of this chapter, from section 2 only. Also what did ya'll think about last nights episode? Anyways, sorry about that 10 pages thing and sorry it sucked to high heaven. Please review. And don't be harsh.**_


	21. Boy or Girl?

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled**

**Chapter 21**

**Boy or Girl?**

_**Disclaimer: Life's little games always mess me up. That was totally out of the blue. Gilmore Girls is not mine.**_

_**Dedications: I have to dedicate this whole story to smilinjuss4u. She is the best author, and she was the one who gave me the idea for this story. Thanks!**_

_**A/N: Here we go. Section 3. Have you gotten tired of me yet?**_

* * *

Lorelai and Luke kept both of their secrets hidden. Only one person knew. Mia. She knew all of their secrets, even the engagement.

* * *

It was now summer. Lorelai was beginning to show big time. Only a matter of days and someone would notice.

"Mia, I don't know what I'm going to do with school, and being pregnant." Lorelai said walking into her office in the afternoon.

"You should have the baby by time school starts up."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asks rubbing her now well rounded belly.

"Pretty sure." Mia says.

"What about having a newborn?" Lorelai sits down.

"You'll have to take the first couple of months off of school, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You take summer school."

"What?" Lorelai asks clearly shocked. "I'll be super huge. Everyone will know."

"Then I'll get the work and you can do it here, at the inn."

"Really, you would do that for me?"

"Of course." Mia stands up. "You go to the shed and rest. I'll bring Rory by in a little while."

"Okay." Lorelai stands up. "Thanks so much Mia. You've been a great help with everything."

"Well your like my own daughter."

Lorelai smiles and walks out of Mia's office.

_If only her real mother knew. She deserves to. Maybe I should...no Lorelai would be upset. There's too much going on now._

* * *

At 5:45 Luke came walking into the house with a sack.

"Hey honey." He greeted as he kissed her quickly. "I've got something for you."

"Oh! Oh! Is it..is it something pink?" Lorelai asked all excited.

"Maybe." Luke opens the sack and pulls out a beautiful maternity pink blouse. It was v-neck cut with rhinestones that outline the neck, and the end of the sleeves. "It's for 7 months, so you can't wear it now, but I got it for you ahead of time."

"I love it." Lorelai said as she held up the shirt to her. "It's absolutely me."

"Just what I thought." Luke smiled. He loved to see his soon to be wife so excited about a shirt. He couldn't be happier if he tried. Well actually, he could.

* * *

"So Luke what do you think about having a spring wedding?"

Luke was staying the night at Lorelai's. It was Saturday night and they were lounged out on the new couch, that Luke bought her, talking.

"Sounds good." Luke replied running his hand through her hair.

"We could have a lot of flowers. Daises and roses and carnations and...oh baby's breath mixed in." Lorelai sighed. "Doesn't it sound perfect?"

"Uh huh." Luke mumbled. He couldn't stop staring at Lorelai. Even being pregnant made her look beautiful. Also her being pregnant with his child was a big plus.

"You even listening to me?"

"Yea...baby's breath."

"Are you excited?"

"About?"

"Having a baby."

"Yea."

"What do you want it to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Oh." Luke pulled Lorelai a little closer. "Either would be great. I mean Rory is kinda like my daughter, so a boy would be great, but then again a girl would be great too."

"I want one of each."

"You mean you want a boy."

"No, I mean I want us to have one of each, if not more."

"Whoa."

"Yea, but it will all be worth it."

"So that means we're going to actually try after this little one..." Luke places his hand on her stomach and rubs. "is born?"

"I guess it does." Lorelai places her hand on top of his. "We're going to be parents."

"Parents."

"I'm going to make an appointment to find out what the baby is." Lorelai starts to get up. "Do you want to come?"

"I sure would."

Lorelai smiles and heads for the phone.

* * *

It was time for the doctor's appointment. Lorelai had called in on Saturday and they made the appointment for Monday.

"So you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked after pulling off her gloves.

"Yes please." Lorelai answered.

"Okay, lay down for me." Lorelai did as she was told. "It's going to be cold." Lorelai winced when she felt the cold jelly touch her skin. "Well lets see what this little sucker is." The doctor moves the wand around on her stomach until she finds the baby. "It looks to be as if you are pregnant with a..."

* * *

_**A/N: You all probably want to hunt me down and kill me right now. I had to leave it off as a cliffhanger and this seemed best. Please review and tell me what YOU want it to be. I might just go with your wishes. Hope you liked it!**_


	22. Fudge Cookies and Coca Cola

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled **

**Chapter 22**

**Fudge Cookies and Coca Cola**

_**Disclaimer: You all know it's not mine.**_

_**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend back in Michigan, Steph. Love you girl!**_

_**A/N: Well thanks for such the sweet reviews. Not many people told me what their favorite chapter was or they're favorite title was so I ask ya'll again what they are. Anyways, for the people who did review thanks. Reviews help me out. With the whole do you want it to be a girl or a boy, the votes are in. A lot of people said twins. A few said boys, and the most goes to girls. I really wanted to do a boy, but well you'll see how it turns out. And for all of the people who hate that I had her pregnant again, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it that way, but it just happened. Really sorry.**_

* * *

"We're having a boy!" Lorelai squealed as her and Luke walked out of the doctor's office. "We're going to have a little Luke Jr."

"No we're not going to have a Luke Jr." Luke said forcefully. "We will talk and agree on a name."

"Fine." Lorelai gave in. "I'm hungry."

"Really?" Luke said faking surprised.

"Yea, I want fudge cookies and...and...coca cola."

"Fudge cookies and coca cola?" Luke seemed disgusted. "My kid is going to be a freak."

"Well aren't you sweet." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Come on. Let's go get you your fudge cookies and coca cola."

* * *

"So..." Lorelai asked as she turned on her side towards Luke.

"So..." Luke asked looking at the ceiling. They were laying in bed.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothing."

"You thinking about your beautiful fiancé who is laying next to you pregnant with your child?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong hon?" Lorelai asked running her hand through his hair.

"Just thinkin'"

"You mad at me?"

"No."

"You not ready to be a father?" Lorelai asked quietly as if everyone in town could here her.

"I guess I'm ready. I don't know." Luke sighed. "I just don't think I can be a good husband and father."

"I know you can be great at both." Lorelai lays her head on his chest. "The way you are with Rory. You buy her everything. You would do anything for her, and you love her like your own. And the whole being a good husband, I'm sure you'll be great."

"How do you know?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Yea."

"Do you want us to have children together?"

"Yea."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Yea."

"There you go." Lorelai replied. "You'll be a great husband."

"I hope so."

"We better get to sleep. You have to work tomorrow and I have to start 'summer school' with Mia."

"Night baby." Luke told her kissing her lips.

"Night." Lorelai said against his lips.

They got comfortable, ending up wrapped up in each other's arms, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Mia, I got sick this morning and Luke made me stay in bed until I convinced him that I was fine."

"It's okay." Mia pulls out the folder full of papers. "Let's get started."

"Okay." Lorelai sat down at Mia's desk and took a pencil. "What do I do first?"

"Let's start with Calculus."

"Oh great."

* * *

"Where have you been these last few nights?" William asked when Luke came into the hardware store.

"At Lorelai's."

"Why?"

"Because she's my fi...girlfriend, and we wanted to be together."

"You need to be home more Luke."

Luke rolls his eyes and walks around the counter.

After a few moments William speaks up. "You serious about this girl?"

"Yea. I really care for her."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then ask her."

"Ask her?"

"To marry you."

Luke hugs his father.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Lucas." William pulls his son from him and looks at him. "You can have your mother's engagement ring. It's upstairs in the desk drawer."

"I'll get it." Luke heads up the stairs. _I already gave her a ring. What do I do? Get mom's ring then take it to Lorelai and tell her that this one is the one that I want her to have. Yea, that will work._

* * *

"Luke?" Lorelai asks when Luke comes inside the potting shed. "What is it?"

"I have something I want you to have."

"What is it?" Lorelai asks walking towards him with Rory in her arms.

"I want you to wear my mother's ring as your engagement ring."

"What about the other one?"

"I want you to keep it."

"What's up with this sudden change?"

"Dad told me to propose to you."

"He did?"

"Yep. And he wanted me to let you have my mom's engagement ring." Luke pulls it out. "Here." Luke takes off her ring then slips the other one on. "You like it?"

"It's breathtaking."

It was princess cut diamonds. One big diamond in the middle and a few more on each side. It had a white gold band.

"Well my dad saved up for that ring for years."

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do."

"Daadddyyy." Rory gurgled pointing at Luke.

"Did she just call me..."

"Yea, she did." Lorelai handed Rory to Luke.

"Hey princess." Luke said kissing her on the head. "You're the sweetest."

"Daaadddyy." Rory said again. "Looooovvvveee uuuuuuuuu."

"I love you too princess."

* * *

_**A/N: I know you're thinking NOOOOOOO...Write more. Don't worry I will. I'm sorry for the crazy title, but I was eating fudge cookies and drinking coca cola when I was writing this so, that's where I got the name. I'm sorry to all who really wanted them to have a girl. I promise you guys, you'llWILL get what ya'll wanted. Also..the next chapter will skip some. Get ready for that. Keep reading and reviewing.** _


	23. Scrubs & Hospital Gowns

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled**

**Chapter 23**

**Scrubs & Hospital Gowns**

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine, however I do own Scott Patterson. (In my dreams!)**_

_**Dedications: To my Aunt Gina, at 4 she was in a car accident and now she isn't normal. She thinks like a four year old. She can't write words or speak well or read. I love her so much and I want to dedicate this to her.**_

_**A/N: I bet ya'll can't guess what this chapter is about. Just kidding. Right now I'm watching Malcolm in the Middle. It is so funny and Frankie Munez is super hot! **_

* * *

September, 10 days before Rory's birthday and 2 days after little Danes' due date.

No one in town knows about Lorelai being pregnant. It was very hard to keep silent. Only William, Mia, and Sookie knew. Lorelai stayed in the potting shed and Luke brought her food or cooked her dinner and ran her errands. He was a great fiancé and did everything she asked. And when Lorelai wanted crazy weird food at 1:00 in the morning he would run out and get it.

Around August people started to get suspicious as to why they never saw Lorelai out and about. Then when school started they wondered if something was up. Miss Patty started to sneak around, but never found out anything. When the baby was born they would tell the town.

* * *

"My damn feet." Lorelai yelled.

"What's wrong with your feet?" Luke asked coming into the shed with brown paper bags in his arms.

"They hurt."

"Well hon, you've got a baby in your belly."

"I know that, but I don't remember my feet hurting this bad with Rory."

"I don't know then." Luke sat the bags on the counter.

"What's that stuff?" Lorelai asked digging through the bags.

"Dinner." Luke said as he pulled out spaghetti and tomatoes.

"Woo. That looks really good."

"I thought you would want spaghetti tonight."

"I defiantly do."

"Go sit down, finish that book your reading and I'll tell you when dinner is ready."

"Okay." Lorelai headed towards the couch, when she felt something wet on her legs. "Oh my god. Luke. It's time."

"Time for...oh...okay um..." Luke runs over to Lorelai and helps her out to the truck. He runs back inside and grabs Rory. He then goes back to the truck and climbs in.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi. This is my..."

"I'm his wife." Lorelai buts in. "I'm having our baby NOW!" She screams.

"Okay calm down." The nurse tells her.

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you mad!" Lorelai yells. "I'm having a baby!"

"I can see that. Let me get you a room." The nurse fiddles with the phone. "Room 128. I'll take you guys there. Will there be anyone else joining you?"

"Yes. My father and our good friend Mia." Luke said as he followed the nurse who was wheeling Lorelai.

* * *

5 hours later.

"My god will this pain ever end!" Lorelai screamed into the small partly empty room.

"Lets have a looksy." The doctor takes a look then looks over at a nurse. "It's time for her to push."

"Lorelai, I am Gracie Wills I need you to breath in and when you breath out I want you to push as hard as you can." The nurse looks back over at the doctor who nods. "Ok breath in." Lorelai does so while screaming. "Now breath out and push." Lorelai breaths out and screams until she turns red.

"I see the head." The doctor says. "One more time."

"Ok Lorelai lets do it again." The nurse looks over at Luke who is getting his hand squeezed. "Breath in." Lorelai does so as she squeezes Luke's hand. "Breath out and push."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Lorelai yells as she pushes with all of her might.

They hear a baby cry.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

"Thank God." Lorelai says crying.

"I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too...aaaahhhh!" Lorelai screams again.

"What's wrong?" The doctor asks running back over to Lorelai.

"I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lorelai screams.

The doctor goes over and lifts up the sheet. "Oh my lord. You're having another baby."

"What?" Lorelai and Luke say in unison.

"It seems to be you're having twins." The doctor says putting on gloves. "Push!"

Lorelai does so and a baby's cry is again heard out through the room.

"In all my time of delivering babies, I have never had this happen and to be in 1987, it's just crazy."

"I wonder how the doctor who gave the sonogram didn't see the two."

"They were probably hiding each other." The doctor says as him and the nurse walk out of the room.

"We'll get your babies cleaned up then we'll let you see them." One nurse says.

"Thanks." Luke said as he bent down and kissed Lorelai. "You're a very strong woman."

"Well pushing a little person out of a very teeny hole is pretty tough."

"No matter what happens, you will always be the strongest lady I have ever met." Luke kissed her sweaty forehead. "And two, man that was just amazing."

"You're pretty amazing too." Lorelai says grinning despite her pain.

"How do you see that?"

"You wearing those fruity scrubs and letting me break your hand off."

"Well that's the price of love."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

"You want to know something?" Lorelai asks when Luke walks into the hospital room with a small glass of milk.

"What?"

"I hate these hospital gowns."

"You do?"

"Yea, they are itchy." Lorelai takes the glass from him. "And not just that it shows your butt when you stand up."

"Well wont that be a pretty sight." Luke says as he takes her hand and sits down in a chair.

Lorelai playfully slaps him. "Hey! I just birthed your children."

"And you did a great job."

"Your evil Danes, real evil."

Knock...knock...

"Come in." Luke calls.

In walks Mia and William.

"Hey sweetie." Mia says.

"Lorelai." William smiles.

"Hi guys." Lorelai replies smiling.

"How is he?" Mia asks.

"Oh...well he's a little tired, and his hand hurts, but oth..."

"Lorelai." Luke says forcefully.

"You mean William Richard Danes?"

"William?" William asks.

"Yea dad, we named him after both our fathers."

"My dad's name is Richard." Lorelai adds in.

"And our girl..."

"Girl?" both asked confused.

"Yea, we had twins."

"Twins." Mia says excited.

"Her name is Amelia Emily Danes."

"Why Amelia?" Mia asks.

"You're name is Amelia, right Mia?"

"Yes."

"We named her after you and my mother."

"Oh Lorelai." Mia leans down and hugs Lorelai. "You sweet sweet girl."

* * *

"Which ones are they?" William asks.

William, Mia, and Luke were standing at the window of the nursery. Luke points to two babies in the far right corner.

"Them over there."

"They look like you." Mia says.

"They do?" Luke asks smiling.

"Yea, they have Lorelai's eyes. That Gilmore blood, but the ears and that nose! That's the Danes."

"I guess they do." Luke say looking closer at his two beautiful children.

* * *

_**A/N: I like this chapter. I really do. Okay so there was that shocker. I knew no one would expect it. They have twins! I didn't want that either, but well I wanted a shocker and I guess I gave you one. How do you like their names? I think their kinda cute. Well read and review. Also, now that they have one of each, all of the ones that wanted them to have a boy got it, and all of the ones who wanted them to have a girl, they got it, and for all the rest who wanted twins, they got it. There you go!**_


	24. A House Is So Much More Than A Home

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled**

**Chapter 24**

**A House Is So Much More Than A Home**

_**Disclaimer: Cute stuff. No Gilmore Girls is not mine. If it was Lorelai would be pregnant and they would be married.**_

_**A/N: Life is Great! I never expected to have 23 chapters written. I love it. And I thank all of the reviewers who have been with me through it all! Love you guys!**_

* * *

4 days later

Lorelai was finally able to go home with her babies. Luke had tried to stay at the hospital as much as he could, but he had to take care of Rory.

Over the 4 days Rory had asked for her mom so much.

* * *

Knock...knock...

"It's sounds as if mommy's home." Luke said walking to the door with Rory walking slowly in front of him.

"Mommy."

Luke pulled the door open to reveal a tired yet happy looking Lorelai.

"I heard you missed me baby." Lorelai said bending down and picking Rory up.

"Mommy...I miss you."

"I missed you too." Lorelai said kissing Rory's head. "You want to see your little brother and sister?"

"Yea!" Rory smiled.

"Here comes the twins." Mia said as she brought the twins inside, they were laying in their carriers. "They just woke up."

Luke looked down at the two babies and saw how much they favored him. When they looked up at him they had the bluest blue eyes and their hair was dark brown. They had his nose and ears. He would have never expected to have two little people that looked that much like him. He was overjoyed.

"See Rory." Lorelai brought Rory over to the twins. "This is your little sister Amelia, and this is your little brother Will."

"Melia and Will." Rory laughed.

"Amelia is named after Aunty Mia, and Will is named after Grandpa Willy."

"Aunty Mia and Grandpa Willy." Rory repeated.

"Yea." Lorelai said watching Rory get on her knees and bend down to the babies. She watched her kiss each of them on the head.

"So Rory..." Lorelai said. "You want to ride with daddy to go see Grandpa Willy?"

"Can you come too mommy?" Rory asks looking up with those Gilmore Eyes.

"Well I was going to get your brother and sister down for a nap and then take a nap myself."

"But I want to be with you." Rory said.

"Then if you want to you can stay here with me and Aunty Mia."

"I want to..." Rory scratches her curly brown haired head. "go with daddy."

"Okay let's go princess." Luke says picking Rory up. "Bye hon." Luke kisses Lorelai on the lips and walks out with Rory.

"Lorelai, you go lay down and I'll put the babies in bed." Mia says starting to bend down to the twins.

"No, I can do it." Lorelai replies.

"Listen, if your going to stay here, I want to help you with the twins as much as I can."

"That's nice of you Mia.."

"Well it's the least I can do when Luk..." Mia stops noticing that she went to far.

"Luke what?"

"Nothing." Mia says picking up Will and laying him down in Rory's crib.

"It must be something."

"No it's nothing." Mia goes back to Amelia and picks her up.

"Whatever." Lorelai walks over to the single sized bed and lays down, making a mental note to ask Luke later what Mia meant.

* * *

"Dad!" Luke yells when he goes inside his house. "It's me and Rory."

"Rory?" Will asks walking out of the living room with a newspaper in his hands.

"Grandpa!" Rory yells running into his arms.

"Hey cookie." William says kissing Rory on the cheek then setting her back down. "There's a surprise for you in the kitchen."

"A surprise?" Rory asks excited.

"Yea. Go look on the table."

Rory runs off towards the kitchen.

"So how's Lorelai?"

"Tired." Luke says.

"Tell her I sa..." William was cut off by Rory.

"Cookies!" Rory yelled from the kitchen.

"Said that she will feel better in a few days."

"I will." Luke pauses. "Thanks for letting us move in together."

"You guys are engaged and have kids." William pats Luke's shoulder. "When is the house going to be through?"

"I was going to call Tom and find out." Luke pauses. "Last week I talked to him and he said that it would be done by Saturday. It's Friday. So I'll call him to see if I can bring her there tomorrow."

"Go on and use the phone. I'll go check in on Rory."

"Thanks." Luke walks over to the phone. He dials Tom.

"Hello?" Tom answers.

"Hey Tom. It's Luke."

"Hello Luke." Tom replies. "Whatcha need?"

"Could I bring Lorelai by the house tomorrow?"

"Yea, we wrapped up work yesterday and I had men placing furniture in today. We should be done by tomorrow morning."

"Good. I'll bring her by around lunch. Make sure everyone is out of there."

"I will."

* * *

"Come on Lorelai." Luke lead her out of the truck and towards the house. "Keep your eyes closed."

"What are you doing Luke?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"I want to show you something." Luke rubs his hands down her arms. "It's been a surprise I have kept hidden for a little over 9 months."

"Before I was pregnant?"

"Yea." Luke takes a deep breath. "Open your eyes."

Lorelai opens her eyes to find a two story blue house with a wrap around porch sitting in front of her.

"What is this?" Lorelai asks clearly baffled.

"Your...Our house."

"What?" Lorelai asks looking at Luke.

"I bought this piece of land when I first found out you were pregnant. I had my eye on it when I thought I was going to propose."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai enveloped him in a hug and a loving kiss. "You are a wonderful man."

"You want to go inside and see the rest of it?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Here is the master bedroom." Luke stepped inside the room. "How do you like it?"

"It's absolutely beautiful." Lorelai runs her hand along the bed. "How did you afford this?"

"I just did." Luke answered.

"Did you pay for all of this, by yourself?"

"Yes, I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Well, you shouldn't have bought me a house." Lorelai said turning to Luke.

"I wanted to buy it for us." Luke said. "Did you see the bathroom?" Luke asked as he pulled open a pair of double doors.

Lorelai walked into the bathroom. "Oh my God!"

* * *

"Now the last room I want to show you is the nursery." Luke said standing in front of a door that had 'Nursery' on it.

"For the twins?" Lorelai asked.

"For the twins and for Rory."

"They don't have to share a room."

"They wont." Luke opened the door and let Lorelai walk in. He followed her.

The room was perfect. In the middle of the wall there was a window and on each side there was a crib that looked hand made. The rest of the room had a dresser and a changing station. A rocking chair sat in the corner.

"Oh my. Luke, it's beautiful." Lorelai said looking around her. "Why did you say and Rory too?"

"I had them build a door between the nursery and Rory's room." Luke walked over to the door and opened it. "See, here's Rory's room."

Lorelai walked in and smiled.

"Rory's going to love it."

Inside the room was a purple bed cover. The walls were purple with pink stripes. And stuffed dogs littered the room.

"She's going to go crazy when she see's all of these dogs."

"I thought she would like it."

"She definitely will." Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled. "So, when can we move in?"

"As soon as you want to." Luke said putting hands on her shoulders. "All we have to do is bring the kids and all of our clothes and we will be moved in."

"Thank you Luke." Lorelai said placing her head against his chest. "You have been so good to me."

"I have haven't I?"

"Don't get cocky mister."

* * *

_**A/N: Some of you didn't like the names or that they were having twins. Sorry. I wanted to use Lucas, but then I thought that had been done too much, so I used William. Yes that one has been done a lot, but they will be calling him Rich or Will. Sorry. Also many of you hate the name Amelia. I think it's cute and I wanted to name the girl after Mia. Anyways, you guys are still great and keep reading and reviewing. Also I heard rumors about that Lorelai was going to sleep with Christopher in the show. If any of ya'll know what that's about let me know and tell me where you found the info. Like what website. Thanks.**_


	25. Christopher The Magician

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled**

**Chapter 25**

**Christopher The Magician**

_**Disclaimer: If Gilmore Girls was mine there would be no Christopher.**_

_**A/N: You all wanted some Chris tied in well here is a chapter for that. Get ready. For all of you who wonders how old Rory is. Read and find out. **_

* * *

"Hey mom. It's Lorelai. I have some big news for you and dad." Lorelai pauses. "I know it's been a while, but I thought you and dad would want to come to Rory's birthday party on Thursday. Call me at 675-445-2350. Bye."

Lorelai replaced the phone on the receiver. She made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled when she tripped over a skate. "Lorelai Leigh Danes!"

"Yes." Rory said running out into the hall from Luke's TV room.

"Pick up this skate and go put it where it belongs."

"Yes." Rory reached down, picked up the skate and started running towards her room.

"Don't run."

Rory slowed down and walked. As Lorelai got out of sight Rory ran towards her room.

"Hey hon." Lorelai said as she walked into the TV room where Luke was sitting on the couch. "What should we do for Roy's birthday?"

"Whatever you want to." Luke was to tied up in the baseball game in front of him.

"How about I bake the cake?" Lorelai said.

"Whatever you want."

"I'll make the dinner too."

"Whatever you want."

"Luke!"

"Huh?" Luke asked turning towards Lorelai. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all." Lorelai got off the couch and walked out of the room while making faces at Luke.

"I saw that." Luke said.

"And that he sees."

Just then Rory came running past her. Lorelai grabbed her shirt and pulled her around to face her.

"What did I say about running in the house?" Lorelai asked.

"Not to."

"Right." Lorelai looks at the curly brown headed girl. "And what are you doing?"

"Running."

"Exactly, so what should you be doing?"

"Walking."

"Then do it."

"Yes." Rory said walking into the TV room, and jumping onto the couch next to Luke. "Who's winning daddy?"

"The Yankees."

"Is that good?"

"It depends on who you want to win."

"Who do you want to win?" Rory asked pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Well I like the Yankees."

"So you want them to win?"

"Yea, I do."

"Then I do too." Rory said turning back to the TV.

Lorelai walked on down the hall towards the nursery. She went inside and checked in on the twins. They were fast asleep so she quietly went out of the room and headed down stairs towards the living area.

Knock...knock

Lorelai turned the corner and walked to the front door.

"Hey Lor."

"Christopher." Lorelai said shocked. "How did you know I lived here?"

"Your mother."

"My mother doesn't know."

"She told me to go to the inn and you would be there."

"Then how did you find out I lived here."

"This black french man told me."

"Michel."

"I came to see Rory."

"Rory doesn't know who you are Chris."

"Why doesn't she?"

"Because we decided not to tell her until she was old enough."

"Well I want to see her." Christopher said taking a step forward.

"No Chris." Lorelai held him back. "Rory's upstairs with Luke. She has a dad. Just go."

"I want to see my daughter Lorelai."

"I have full custody Chris. You can't do anything."

"I'll find a way." Chris said looking past Lorelai.

"Lorelai the babies are crying." Luke said as he came down the stairs.

"Okay. I'm coming."

"Who is this?" Luke asked coming up next to Lorelai.

"I'm Christopher Hayden. Rory's father."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Rory."

"Go Chris. Please." Lorelai pleads.

"Daddy...the Yankees just hit a home run." Rory said running in. She looked up to find a man in front of her.

"Hi Rory." Chris said bending down to eye level with Rory.

"Daddy." Rory said scared.

"You know who I am..." Chris said when Rory ran and hid behind Luke.

"Come on princess let's go upstairs." Luke picked Rory up and walked off giving Christopher a death stare.

"I told you she doesn't know who you are." Lorelai started closing the door. "Luke is the only father she has ever known."

"So you're married?"

"Not yet." Lorelai shut the door and leaned back on it. _When everything goes good he has to come and screw it all up._

* * *

"How old will you be?" Miss Patty was asking.

Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and the twins were out eating at Al's when Miss Patty came over.

"Two." Rory said holding up two fingers.

"What are you doing for your party?"

"Princess party. Everyone's invited."

"How sweet." Miss Patty pinched Rory's cheek and left.

"So what do you feel like eating?" Luke asked turning to Rory.

"Pancakes."

"They don't serve pancakes." Luke replied.

"Chocolate." Rory said.

"No chocolate Rory." Luke said. "You want some mashed potatoes?"

"Yes please."

"Hey you guys." Sookie said coming up with Jackson not far behind.

"Hey Sook." Lorelai said standing up hugging Sookie. "How you been?"

"Great. Jackson and I are engaged." Sookie said holding her hand up to show off a beautiful ring.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai squealed.

"Yea, I know."

"Here Sookie." Luke said pulling out a envelope.

"Woo what is it?" Sookie asked as she opened it to reveal a pink invitation. "How cute." Sookie opened it and read the contents:

Please Come To My 2nd Birthday Party

For: Rory's Birthday

When: This Thursday

Time: 5:45 P.M.

Place: My Backyard

R.S.V.P: (675)445-2350

"I'll defiantly come." Sookie said looking over to Rory. "I'll bring lots of food."

"I'm baking the cake." Luke said.

"Then I'll bring everything else."

"Okay. Well we gotta go." Sookie turned and started to walk away when she turned around remembering something. "Anna had a kid." Then turned and walked off with Jackson.

Lorelai turned to Luke confused.

* * *

It was Thursday morning at 5:00 o'clock when Luke got up. He first turned over to Lorelai who was asleep next to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. He then got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He trimmed his stubble and brushed his teeth then went into the nursery to check on the twins. They were asleep. Luke thought this amazing. Most babies cried all the time and barely ever slept, but these two were different. They only cried when they were hungry or needed to be changed.

He slipped quietly out of there and into Rory's room. She was sleeping peacefully with a stuffed dog under her arm. He kissed her lightly on the forehead then left out of there and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Lorelai woke up twice, once when Luke woke up and kissed her and then again around 6:00. Finally at 6:00 she got up and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair then pulled on her housecoat and went out of the room.

She walked down the hall to the nursery. She checked in on the twins and Rory who were all asleep. She then turned and went down stairs to the kitchen.

As soon as Lorelai entered the kitchen she could smell an amazing breakfast. Bacon...sniff...Eggs...sniff...sausage...sniff...chocolate chip pancakes. Rory's favorite food. She walked on in and found Luke standing over the stove.

"Good morning babe." Lorelai said making her way to the coffee pot and pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Breakfast is almost ready."

"You want me to wake-up Rory?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"No I will. You just sit down and enjoy your coffee." Luke turned off the stove and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

About 5 minutes later a sleepy eyed Rory came walking in with Luke trailing behind her.

"Good morning birthday girl."

"She says she doesn't like being 2."

"Why?" Lorelai asked bending down and picking up Rory.

"'Cause she had to get up early."

"Oh...poor baby." Lorelai cuddled Rory. "You want some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" Rory asked perking up.

"Yea, with chocolate."

"Chocolate!"

After breakfast Lorelai took Rory and got her cleaned and dressed in her new dress. She then woke up the twins, fed them, changed them, then got them ready for tonight.

Luke went to work at the Hardware store after cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

At 4:45 Luke and William came to the house with a surprise for Rory.

"Rory?" Luke yelled opening the door. "Daddy and Grandpa has a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Rory ran into the entry way yelling.

"Well why don't you go outside and look in the back of the truck."

Rory smiled up at Luke then ran outside, down the steps and over to the truck where William was waiting for her.

"Happy birthday Cookie." William said picking up Rory. "Are you ready to see your surprise?"

"Yes."

"Look down."

Rory did so and saw a puppy, (It was a baby Paul Anka). It was gray with black and white. He barked a couple of times then jumped up towards Rory.

"Puppy!" Rory yelled. "Daddy! Mommy! Puppy!"

Luke came outside with Lorelai. Rory picked up the puppy and William sat her down on the ground.

"Isn't he pretty?" Rory said going up to Lorelai.

"Very, what are you going to name him?"

"Puppy."

"How about we name him Paul Anka?"

"Paul Anka?"

"Yea, Paul Anka."

"Thank you daddy and Grandpa Willy." Rory said petting her new puppy.

* * *

Music blasted through the house. The doorbell rang and Lorelai went to answer it.

"Miss Patty, come in." Lorelai said. "You can put her gift in the kitchen."

Miss Patty walked inside. Just as Lorelai started to shut the door a hand stopped her.

"Oh sorry." Lorelai opened the door. "Mom, dad?"

"Lorelai." Emily said.

"Come in." Lorelai moved so her parents could come inside. "I need to tell you guys something."

"Okay."

"Follow me." Lorelai led them into the library and shut the door. "Okay, now before I start telling you guys this the only reason I didn't tell you guys this before is because we weren't talking, but I did try calling, but you guys were never home. But well..."

"Get on with it Lorelai."

"I was pregnant."

"Again?" Emily said stunned. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"And I'm engaged." Lorelai held up her hand to her mother.

"Are you engaged to this man that got you pregnant?"

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"I want to meet him. This man. What's his name?"

"Lucas Danes. His father owns a hardware store downtown."

"Did he buy you this house?"

"Yea, he gave it to me 6 days after the twins were born."

"Twins?" Emily asks.

"Yea, they're upstairs, you want to see them?"

"Yea, and could I meet this Lucas Danes."

"Yea." Lorelai walks out of the library and up the stairs followed by Emily and Richard.

"Luke?" Lorelai called as she stepped off of the stairs. "My parents are here."

"I'm in the nursery." Luke called back.

Lorelai led her parents into the nursery.

"Luke this is Emily and Richard, my parents. Mom, dad, this is Luke. We're engaged."

Luke stood up and shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"And this..." Lorelai picked up Amelia. "Is Amelia Emily Danes."

"Why did you name her that?" Emily asked looking at the baby in front of her.

"Well, we..I wanted to name her after people who I care about."

"So you named her after me and who?"

"Mia." Lorelai replied. "The woman who took me and Rory in."

"That's nice."

"And William Richard Danes..." Lorelai gave Amelia to Luke then picked up Will. "is named after our dads."

Richard looked at the child in front of him. He saw Lorelai in him, but there was something else he saw in the boy. He didn't know what it was.

"They look like you." Emily said standing straight.

"Yea, that's what everyone says." Lorelai looked down at the boy in her arms. "So, do you want to see Rory?"

"Yea, we bought her a little something."

"You didn't have to." Lorelai said. "If Rory doesn't recognize you guys don't feel bad."

"We wont."

"Also...don't mention Christopher."

* * *

"It's time for bed sweetie." Lorelai said as she went into Rory's room. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yea." Rory said as she scratched Paul Anka's head. "The birthday cake was really yummy."

"It was wasn't it." Lorelai said as she walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket up around Rory's shoulder. "You'll have to tell daddy that."

"I will." Rory looked down at Paul Anka, who was laying at the end of the bed. "Who were those people?"

"What people?" Lorelai asked.

"The people I met."

"Oh well they're your grandparents, my mom and dad."

"Oh." Rory said sneaking under the blankets. "They seems nice."

"They sure like you."

"They do?" Rory looked up at her mom.

"Yep. They said you were the cutest and sweetest girl and that me and your daddy sure did a great job in raising you."

"Oh."

"You go to sleep. You gotta get up in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because were going to go with daddy to the hardware business and see Grandpa."

"Yay!"

"And afterwards we're going to go to dinner at Grandma Emily and Grandpa Richard's house."

"Do I have to call them that?"

"No, you can call them Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay."

"Night sweetie." Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead..

"Nighty night."

* * *

_**A/N: This is my longest chapter of this story. 11 pages long! Aren't ya'll glad. I know I am. All of you guys are so sweet. Please keep reading and reviewing. Also with the whole Luke buying the house, you will see how he got the money later. It will be a surprise, hint the title of the section. Have a great week!**_

_**A/N 2: It's me...again. I was wondering if I did a story about season 5 and my interpretation on it , would ya'll read it. (I know it's been done.) Let me know.**_


	26. It has to be false

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled**

**Chapter 26**

**It has to be false...**

_**Disclaimer: Again if it was mine I would have no Christopher.**_

_**A/N: Here's another chapter for your pleasure.**_

* * *

Friday Morning 4:47 A.M.

Luke's internal alarm clock went off a little later then usual. He woke up at 4:50. He scooted closer to Lorelai and kissed her neck. He got up, went to the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. He stripped from his clothes, and slipped into the shower and let the warm water flow over his body. He took the shampoo and scrubbed it into his hair. He rinsed it out and as he did so he heard the bathroom door open. He wiped the glass and squinted to see who it was.

"Lorelai?"

"It's me. Sorry for barging in."

"It's fine."

"I'm going to pop some pop tarts into the toaster. What kind do you want?"

"I don't eat pop tarts. They'll kill you."

"Yea, I know."

"Just pour me some orange juice."

"Okay."

Lorelai left Luke to take a shower.

* * *

"I just squeezed it." Lorelai joked motioning to the orange juice when Luke walked into the kitchen with a towel around his neck.

"Well aren't you just a little go getter."

"I believe I am."

"Did you make breakfast?"

"Oh yes I sure did, right after I milked the cows and fed the chickens."

Luke laughed.

"So I guess I'm making breakfast."

"Ding ding ding, we have ourselves a winner." Lorelai imitated a game show host.

"What do you feel like? Eggs, toast, waffles?" Luke asked as he dug through the cabinet.

"All please." Lorelai said as she left the kitchen and trudged upstairs.

"Rory." Lorelai called when she pulled open the door to her eldest daughter's room. "It's time to wake up. You have enough time to watch The Flintstones before breakfast, if you hurry."

Rory just mumbled and turned over pulling the blanket over her head.

"Come on baby, get up." Lorelai shook her daughter.

"Fine!" Rory said as she got out of bed and headed to the stairs.

"Come back here Rory." Lorelai yelled after her. "I want to talk to you."

Rory stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why may I ask are you being a little miss sass?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"'Cause, your being a meany head."

"I am not Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Lorelai responded.

"My name is Danes, not Gil...Gilmore." Rory said.

"That's what I meant." Lorelai picked up Rory and went over to the TV room. She sat her on the couch and turned it on cartoons, then went back downstairs.

"I called her Gilmore." Lorelai said plopping onto a stool.

"Who?" Luke asked flipping an egg.

"Rory. I called her Rory Gilmore."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because...I don't know."

"Well don't get so worked up about it. She'll probably forget."

"No she wont, she'll hold it over my head for the rest of my existence."

"Lorelai don't be hard on yourself, it was an accident. She'll forget and think you were mistaken. She wont ask questions, and if, and I mean if she does, then we'll tell her the whole truth. Nothing left out."

"Okay." Lorelai said unsure. "How much longer until breakfast is ready?"

"10 minutes."

* * *

Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and the twins sat around the table eating breakfast in silence, the only noise heard was the clink of the forks hitting the plates, or squeal of the twins.

Being fed up with the silence Lorelai spoke.

"So Rory, are you excited to see Grandpa Willy?"

"I saw him yesterday."

"I know, but you always liked being around him."

"Yea, I guess so."

Silence spread through the room again.

Luke looked from Lorelai to Rory then to the twins, he turned back to Lorelai.

"Are you going to stop by the store later?" Luke asked.

"We could." Lorelai took a bite of her jelled toast. "We're going to drive to New Haven and go shopping."

"Who all?"

"Me, Sookie, and Rory."

"You want me to keep the twins?" Luke asked already knowing the answer.

"If you could."

"Why not? Dad doesn't see them enough."

"Good." Lorelai took another bite of toast.

"Good."

* * *

"So where to first?" Sookie asked as they entered New Haven.

"Maple street." Lorelai replied.

"What's on Maple street?"

"Liz Danes."

* * *

"I brought somebody to see you." Luke said walking into the hardware store with Will and Mia in their carriers.

"Looky who it is." William said taking Mia from Luke. "It's monster and cupcake."

"Why monster and cupcake?"

"They look like a little monster and cupcake."

"If you say so." Luke walked around the counter into the back and pulled a beer from the freezer.

"Get a coke."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm your father and I don't want you drinking around the babies."

Luke mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked carrying a year old baby in her arms.

"Is that your baby?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, now what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

Liz moved out of the way and let Lorelai come inside.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You coming back to Stars Hollow." Lorelai glanced at her surroundings. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He left." Liz replied. "When Jess here was born, he left."

"I'm sorry Liz."

"It's fine."

"That's a whole other reason to why you should come back."

"I don't know."

"Liz, Luke and I are engaged and we have twins."

"My god..."

"Yea, I know." Lorelai took a seat. "We want you and Jess to be apart of our family." Lorelai pauses. "I want you to help me plan the wedding."

* * *

Luke was writing on a tablet when the bell rung another arrival.

"Hold on a second and I'll be with you in a moment."

"Hey Luke."

"Anna?" Luke looked up to see the black haired girl with a brown headed baby in her arms.

"I wanted you to meet your daughter." Anna said taking the baby closer to Luke.

"It's not my baby."

"It sure is."

"You're wrong."

"No I'm not." Anna said. " I had this baby a year ago."

"A year ago, I wasn't dating you."

"No, but 1 year and 9 months you were."

"Get out!" Luke yelled.

"Have it your way. I just wanted you to meet your daughter."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay before you start hunting me down I want to tell ya'll something. The title of the section is Secrets Unraveled. So inside this section will be many secrets, but not all are true. Keep that in mind.**_


	27. Highway To Hell

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled **

**Chapter 27**

**Highway To Hell**

_**Disclaimer: Yea, we all know it isn't mine.**_

* * *

Lorelai had noticed an abrupt change in Luke's mood when she arrived at the hardware store later that day.

"Go see Grandpa." Lorelai said ushering Rory up the stairs. "What's up with you hon?"

"Nothing." Luke said busing himself with work.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked trying to look at him in the eyes.

"Yea." Luke paused. "I'm going to go check on..." Luke walked off into the back.

"Right, nothings wrong!" Lorelai said falling onto the counter and hitting her head. "Ouch!" She rubbed her head.

* * *

"Sometimes the snow comes down in June." Lorelai sung. "Sometimes the sun goes round the moon. I see the passion in your eyes. Sometimes it's all a big surprise."

"Hey." Lorelai looked up from Will to find Liz standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai laid Will down in his crib and turned back to Liz.

"I thought I would move back to Stars Hollow."

"Great." Lorelai said. "You staying with your dad?"

"Yea, I haven't went by there yet, Jess is in the car, I thought I would stop by and say hey first."

"Well hey, I'm glad your back."

"Me too." Liz smiled. "You wanna come over and eat dinner with us tonight?"

"I'd like to, but we have to go to my parent's to eat dinner."

"Too bad."

"Yea, too bad."

* * *

"Highway to Hell." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked looking straight forward.

They were on their way to Hartford to eat dinner with the Gilmores.

"We're on the Highway to Hell."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this highway is heading to hell, a.k.a. the Gilmores."

"You are so...what's the word for it?"

"Ow!" Lorelai faked hurt. "You okay back there Rory?"

"Yes." Rory said looking out the window. "How much 'till get there?"

"Um...not long."

"Good."

* * *

"Ring the doorbell Lorelai."

"You ring the doorbell."

"It's your parent's house, you do it."

"How about neither of us do it and we go home?" Lorelai started walking off.

"How about you stop acting like a 4 year old and ring the doorbell?" Luke pulled her back around.

"You want to ring the doorbell Rory?"

"Stop it!" Luke says ringing the doorbell.

Ding...dong...

"There you are." Emily said opening the door. "We were wondering when you would arrive here."

"Well we're here."

"Come in." Emily moved aside so they could come inside. "Go into the living room and Richard will get you something to drink. Where's the twins?"

"We left them with my friend Sookie." Lorelai said ushering Rory inside and stepping inside herself.

Luke and Rory followed Lorelai to the living room where Richard was making drinks.

"What would you like?" Richard asked stirring a bloody mary.

"I'd like a club soda and milk for Rory." Lorelai said. "Luke?"

"A..um..beer."

"A beer?" Richard asked giving Luke a once over.

"I'll get Marie to fix it for you." Emily says walking into the kitchen.

"And I'll get your cub soda and milk." Richard left to.

"Nit wit juice."

"What?"

"Beer, it's nit wit juice to them."

"You're reading too much into this."

"Here's your beer." Emily said walking in with Luke's beer. "Richard is coming with your drinks Lorelai."

"Thanks." Luke said as he took a sip of his beer.

"That beer looks so good I almost want one myself."

"Well you can have a sip if you want." Luke moved the glass towards Emily.

"No thanks."

"More for me." Luke mumbled drinking his beer.

"So you two aren't married?" Emily asked getting comfortable in her chair.

"Don't you get straight to the point." Lorelai mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Lorelai?"

"I said no mother."

"But yet you two have two little babies?" Emily asks.

"Yes mom."

"Were you two planning on having kids, when you had them?"

"Not really."

"Were you guys engaged?"

"Yes." Luke stated.

"Oh, so you proposed to my daughter before you found out she was pregnant?"

"Yes." Luke stated again.

"Hhmm. I'm going to go check on our drinks." Emily gets up and walks out.

"Damn." Lorelai says.

"Rory." Luke says motioning to the young girl asleep in his lap.

"Sorry." Lorelai whispers.

"Here's your drink Lorelai." Emily comes in with her glass.

"Thanks mom."

"So Luke I heard that your father owns a hardware store in that charming town of yours."

"Yea he bought it when I was young."

"Oh." Emily takes a deep breath. "It smells as if dinner is ready. Let's go into the dining room and I'll get Richard."

"Doggy poo poo." Lorelai says to Luke.

"What?"

"That charming town of yours." Lorelai imitates Emily. "It means doggy poo poo. Everything my mother says means something."

"She didn't say anything wrong."

"You just don't _hear _it the way I do."

"That's the truth. Come on princess. It's time for dinner." Luke says as he picks Rory up.

* * *

"Thanks for coming you three." Emily says following Lorelai, Luke, and Rory out the front door. "Oh my!" Emily sees Luke's truck. "I'll have to call the gardener to move his dirty truck out of the drive."

"Oh, it's mine."

"Oh. Well it's...rustic."

"Bye mom."

Emily smiles and walks back inside.

"You know your mother never directly said anything bad about me or my father's store or even Stars Hollow, but for some reason I feel as if that last rustic really was crap pile."

"I'm sorry babe." Lorelai says patting Luke's shoulder. "It'll get better on the way home."

"Thank God."

"Until you hit I25 and from there to the Stars Hollow exit you'll have a horrible headache."

"Oh great."

"Cheer up, it's not as bad as it will be _when_ you get into Stars Hollow and the beer hits you and you remember all that she said."

* * *

_**A/N: I just figured out that I don't think Lorelai and Chris sleep together. Well they might, but Lorelai is taken advant**__**age of. I watched the trailer of I'm Ok Your OK, and it showed Lorelai laying on her couch, out of it and Chris sitting on the table next to her, then he picks her up and walks her upstairs. I don't know, but that's what I think. Anyways read and review. 4 day weekend yea! More time for writing.**_


	28. Blood Tests & Pregnancy Tests

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled**

**Chapter 28**

**Blood Tests & Pregnancy Tests**

_**Disclaimer: Nope it's still not mine.**_

_**A/N: Hey, hi, hello! It's me, again. GGLOVER91. Just wanted to say hey, hi, hello. Here's a new chapter and you guys will be pretty shocked when you read it. Doesn't the title just give you a clue?**_

* * *

Monday morning, 3:00 A.M.

Luke and Lorelai peacefully were asleep in the bed when Lorelai woke straight up and ran to the bathroom where she threw up.

"Yuck!" she yelled after puking into the toilet. "Why do I have to get sick?"

"Lorelai?" A sleepy Luke appeared in the doorway. "You alright?"

"Fine, I must be coming down with the flu." Lorelai wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet, and washed her hands in the sink. "I feel sick to my stomach and I wanna keep puking."

"I'm sorry." Luke said wrapping his arms around her. "How about you stay in bed and I'll let Mia know you're feeling sick?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Luke asks following Lorelai into the bedroom.

"I have to work, when I get a little sick, I can't just not work."

"Yea, but like you said, your feeling sick."

"So what. I'm going back to bed. Set the alarm for 6:00 A.M."

"Okay." Luke said switching the light off and crawling into bed next to Lorelai.

* * *

"Damn it!" Lorelai yelled holding her hair back. "Third time today."

Again Lorelai was hunched over the toilet.

"Lorelai?" Mia said knocking on the door. "You in there?"

"Yea, hold on." Lorelai quickly wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet, and opened the door.

"That's the 2nd time you had to run to the bathroom." Mia said crossing her arms. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"No, I'm going to work."

"Well, I'm your boss and I will not let you work for the rest of the day."

"You and Luke, I swear!" Lorelai yelled walking past her, grabbing her purse and keys, then heading to the truck.

* * *

"Luke?" Anna looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you to bring that little girl..."

"Allison." Anna replied.

"Allison to the hospital to get a blood test."

"Why?"

"Because I want to find out if that kid is mine, which I doubt it is."

"Well Luke..." Anna said really not wanting to do this.

"Are you scared to find out that I'm not the father and you can't get me to leave Lorelai?"

"No!" Anna said. "Fine lets go."

* * *

Lorelai opened the door to her house and walked inside to be greeted by Paul Anka.

"Hey Paul Anka." Lorelai said petting him then dropping her keys into the bowl on the telephone table. "Rory?" Lorelai heard a laugh. "I guess we're playing hide and seek." Lorelai crouched down and looked under the table. "Rory? Where could she be?"

A laugh came from the kitchen.

"I'll try the kitchen." Lorelai walked into the kitchen. "Rory?"

Another laugh was heard.

"I know you're in here. Come out come out wherever you are." Lorelai sighed and picked the mail up off the table. "I'm not playing anymore Rory."

"Oh man!" Rory said coming out from underneath the sink.

"I told you not to hide under the sink." Lorelai said opening a letter from her parents. _They want us to come to a big party Saturday night, everyone's invited._ Lorelai sighed and replaced the letter on the table. "Who's watching you and the twins?"

"Aunty Liz."

"Where is Aunty Liz?"

"Wash Mia."

"She's bathing Mia."

"Mmmm...yea."

"Why don't you go watch cartoons?"

"Kay."

"It's okay."

"That's what said."

"Go watch cartoons."

Rory ran up the stairs to the TV room. Lorelai followed her up the stairs, but instead of going into the TV room she went into the bathroom that Rory and the twins shared.

"Hey Liz." Lorelai said walking in to see Liz bent over the tub washing Mia.

"Oh hey Lorelai." Liz wiped her hand on a towel then turned to Lorelai. "Luke asked me to watch the kids."

"He went to work?"

"Yea."

"I'm going to go to Doose's. I have to pick something up."

"Okay, I have things covered here."

"Thanks."

* * *

Anna and Luke sat next to each other in the waiting room with Allison sitting on Anna's lap.

"I don't know why you had to dump this on me."

"What do you mean dump it on you?"

"I mean you just show up at work and tell me I have a kid."

"Well, I just thought you might want to know before I put her up for adoption."

"Why would you do that Anna?"

"'Cause I don't want a stupid kid running around."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten knocked up."

"It was you who knocked me up."

"It was not. We had sex once. Once doesn't do this." Luke said motioning to the beautiful brown headed girl in her lap.

"Oh I'm telling you now, it did."

"We'll find out when the doctor gets the results."

* * *

_What aisle? Aisle 5? No..aisle...7! Okay aisle seven, next to the soap. Soap and pregnancy tests, weird combination._

Lorelai made her way quickly to the pregnancy test then back to the counter.

"Will this be all?"

"Yea." Lorelai looked down embarrassed.

"Okay, it'll be 5.42$."

"Here you go." Lorelai grabbed the small paper bag. "Keep the change."

"Could you two sit down there." the doctor said pointing to two chairs across from his desk. "Now we got the tests back."

"And what were the results?" Luke asked glancing at Anna then back at the doctor.

"Well.."

"What's the verdict?" an impatient Luke asked.

"Using jury terms, your innocent."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I mean, your not the father." Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn it!" Anna said getting up and storming out with Allison in her arms. Luke followed her out. "Here you take her. I don't want her!" Anna shoved the baby into Luke's arms and ran off crying.

"Wait Anna! What am I supposed to do?" Luke called after Anna. He looked down at the baby and frowned. "She's not mine."

* * *

Lorelai slammed the bathroom door closed and turned the lock. She pulled up the back of the toilet, sat down and took the test out.

10 minutes later a cry let out through the house.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't get mad. I never said she was pregnant, and I never said she wasn't. So big BIG cliff hanger it was. Well review tell me what you liked and only 2 more chapters left of section 3.**_


	29. Locked In The Bathroom

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled**

**Chapter 29**

**Locked in the Bathroom **

_**Disclaimer: Luke is so mine!**_

* * *

"Lorelai?" Liz banged her fists against the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lorelai sniffled from inside. "I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yea."

"Okay." Liz said unsure. She went into the Tv room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"What?" Luke said upset.

"It's Liz, something's wrong with Lorelai." Liz whispered over the phone.

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt? Tell me what it is!" Luke panicked.

"I have no idea, about 15 or so minutes ago she rushed into the bathroom and then 10 minutes later she cried out. When I went to the door to find out what was wrong she told me she was fine and that she would be out in a little while."

"I'm on my way."

Liz hung up the phone and turned to the couch where Jess and Rory were sitting.

"Whatcha watching?"

* * *

"Here take her." Luke said shoving Allison into Liz's arms.

"Who is..."

"Just take her." Luke ran up the stairs and to the master bedroom. "Lorelai?" Luke yelled as he tried the knob.

"What?" lorelai whispered.

"You alright, Liz called."

"I'm fine just felt sick."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Lorelai opened the door slightly. "See I'm fine."

"Let me in." Luke said shoving the door slightly.

"No." Lorelai slammed the door closed. "I'm feeling sick."

"There's something your not telling me!" Luke yelled.

"I just...let me be."

"Fine." Luke said and stormed out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. He began to pull out food for dinner.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She wont tell me."

"Who's kid is that?"

"Anna's. She left her to me."

"Your not the fath.."

"No. She just shoved that girl in my arms and ran off. I don't know how in the hell I'm going to explain her to Lorelai, or damn care for her. She's not mine!"

"I'll help. I can watch all of the kids so you both can work."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Thanks." Luke wiped his hands on a cup towel. "I'm going to check on Lorelai."

"Baby?" Luke called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What?"

"You feeling better?"

"Nope."

"Could you come out?"

"I don't want to." Lorelai whispered.

"Come on baby."

Lorelai slowly opened the door and looked up into Luke's eyes.

"I'm pregnant...again."

* * *

_**A/N: Super short. Sorry! I wanted to get a chapter up. The next chapter will be long (MAYBE) and reveal lots of things. Lorelai and Luke will be getting mad at each other so get ready. Happy Easter!**_


	30. Gaining One, Losing One

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 3: Secrets Unraveled**

**Chapter 30**

**Gaining One, Losing One**

_**Disclaimer: Well it's Easter. Happy Easter! Today Jesus rose many moons ago. Hosanna! **_

_**A/N: Well these past few chapters were written around the same time and were all posted at the same time, so sorry for the inconvenience.**_

* * *

Luke's eyes grew big and he stumbled backwards.

"Wh...what?" Luke mumbled.

"I am so so sorry Luke, I know it's way too soon, I mean we just had the twins and then everything, I am sorry." Lorelai cried out. "I'm sorry."

Luke just looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"Are..are you sure?" Luke asked.

"I took a pregnancy test."

"And it came out positive?"

"Yes."

"I have to get some air." Luke said as he went out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

"Luke!" Lorelai cried as she fell on the ground crying.

* * *

2 ½ hours later

"Oh God!" Lorelai cried. "Why me, why us?"

"Lorelai don't cry." Liz comforted. "It will all be alright."

"No it wont." Lorelai cried. "He'll hate me forever, and he'll hate this kid." Lorelai motioned to her stomach.

"You guys are engaged, he wont hate you, he loves you."

"He's never said it to me."

"Have you ever said it to him?"

"No, but..."

"No buts Lorelai, tell him, tell him you love him."

* * *

"Dad." Luke called walking into his childhood home. "I'm staying the night."

"What?" William asked coming down the stairs with a newspaper in his hands. "Why?"

"I just need to stay the night."

"Did you and Lorelai have a fight?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad I'm sure. I'm going to bed." Luke stomped upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

* * *

"Why hasn't he come home?"

"I don't know Lorelai, but you need to go to sleep."

"I cant, not until Luke's home."

"I'll stay the night and wait up for him, you sleep."

"Okay." Lorelai said laying down and pulling her blanket around her. "I'll try."

Liz shut off the light and went down stairs. 5 minutes later Lorelai gave into sleep.

* * *

"Go home." William said walking into the kitchen. "It's 6:00 in the morning, go home."

"I cant."

"You know Lorelai's probably worried to death about you. She loves youso much."

"She never says it."

"Do you say it to her?"

"No."

"Then tell her and she'll tell you back."

* * *

"She's asleep."

"Thanks Lizzy."

Luke walks up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He shuts the door behind him, walks over to the bed and sits next to her. He runs his hand through her hair. Lorelai stirs and opens her eyes slightly.

"Hey baby." Luke whispers.

"You home?" Lorelai asks.

"Yea."

"For good?"

"For good."

"I love you."

Luke is stunned, but soon recovers.

"I love you too." Luke leans in and kisses Lorelai's forehead. "You have no idea how much."

"Luke." Lorelai whispers.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Luke squeezes her arm. "It takes two people."

"I know, but I feel as if I could have prevented it."

"You couldn't have. Except..."

"But neither of us could have went without that."

Luke laughs and kisses Lorelai.

"Set up an appointment with the doctor."

"Okay."

* * *

Lorelai turned the radio on and flipped thee channels until a song she recognized came on.

"So other than the fact that me being pregnant again was fast, are you excited?"

"A little. I mean, I've already had children, so I kinda know what to expect, but...I'm excited."

"I am too. I don't know why, I just am."

* * *

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Danes."

"Hi." Lorelai said to the doctor.

"I see that you are pregnant."

"Yes."

"Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"Twice."

"And you've been the father both times?" The doctor asked Luke.

"No. Just now and one time before." Luke answered.

"What's the name of the father of the other child?"

"Christopher Hayden."

"And how old were you when you first got pregnant?"

"I was 15 when I got pregnant, and I had Rory, my first kid, at 16."

"And Mr. Hayden was the father?"

"Yes."

"And how old was Mr. Hayden?"

"Same age."

"16?"

"Yes."

"After having your first child did you quit highschool?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of, meaning?"

"Meaning, I took time off. I didn't go back to school until I moved to Stars Hollow and met Luke."

"When did you meet Luke?"

"The same day I had Rory."

"So...you met your future husband on the day of your first child's birth."

"Right."

"When did you have your second child?"

"Well I had my twins not long ago."

"And you're the father, Mr. Danes?"

"Yes."

"What is their names?"

"Our son is named William Richard Danes, and our daughter is Amelia Emily Danes."

"I see." The doctor flips through his notes. "And your pregnant again, very soon after your twins birth?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"Well it could be." The doctor takes off her glasses and looks up at the two. "When you have a child, or twins, and not even a month or two later your pregnant again, could cause lots of damage."

"Meaning?"

"The lining of the uterus is tender about 5 months after having a child. When you get pregnant again the egg has to develop inside the lining of the uterus, if the lining is thin and tender it cannot hold the egg therefore causing a miscarriage."

"So.."

"You are more than likely goinglose the baby your carrying."

* * *

_**A/N: So it's over. The whole section 3. Great! Yea! So wasn't that bit a little shocking. Yea, well review and tell me what your favorite chapter was, favorite title was, and favorite part of this chapter. I wont post until I hear.**_


	31. Weird Dreams

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 31**

**Weird Dreams**

_**Disclaimer: Happy Birthday Mrs. Rike! My teacher's birthday was yesterday. She'll never read this, but I still wanted to wish her happy birthday. Oh yea my disclaimer. Uuuummmmmmm... I own nothing that involves Gilmore Girls.**_

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were devastated when finding out that the child that she was carrying and had been carrying for a little over a month was going to die. They went home, Lorelai crying all the way and Luke trying to comfort her. After arriving home they tucked the kids, meaning Luke, and went straight to bed. Lorelai stayed up most of the night crying and throwing up, while Luke tossed an turned thinking about his unborn child. Finally around 3:00 while Lorelai was in the bathroom, Luke fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"_Lorelai! I'm home." Luke called as he walked into the house. "I brought some dinner in case you didn't make any."_

"_Me? Make dinner?" Lorelai called back. "You must be crazy Danes."_

"_I was. To marry you."_

"_Ouch!" Lorelai called down the stairs. "Your sons been kicking all day."_

_Luke made his way into the living room and sat down the mail onto the telephone table._

"_Well he is his father's son."_

"_Don't get cocky."_

"_How am I getting cocky?" Luke asked walking upstairs to find his wife._

"_Whatever. Rory called."_

"_She did?" Luke said looking into the bathroom._

"_Yea, she said after her final Saturday she'll drive home."_

"_So you want me to cook you two a dinner?"_

"_Sure." Lorelai said obviously pleased. "And then all four of us can have a movie night."_

"_Four?" Luke asked pushing the bedroom door open._

"_You, me, Rory, and little Lucas."_

"_He will not be named Lucas." Luke shot back. _

_He walked into the room to find his 7 month pregnant wife sitting on the bed flipping through a vogue magazine._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because no child of mine will be named after me."_

"_Oh Luke!" Lorelai squealed. "Look at this dress." Lorelai held up the book to reveal a sparkly pink and black dress. "If only I wasn't so fat." Lorelai placed a hand on her stomach._

"_Your not fat, your beautiful."_

"_Ha!" Lorelai laughed and turned back to the magazine, which she tore out the page with the dress. "Maybe when little Lucas is born." She mumbled._

"_His name will not be Lucas."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Dinner is down stairs on the table. Go eat."_

"_What is it?" Lorelai asked shutting the magazine and pushing it to the side._

"_Your favorite."_

"_Pizza?" Luke shook his head. "Chinese food?" Luke shook his head again. "It's salad isn't it." Luke shook his head yes._

"_Go eat."_

_Lorelai stood up smoothed out the material that bunched around her stomach, kissed Luke, then made her way out of the room and down the stairs carefully._

"_And don't think about drinking any of the coffee."_

"_Aaarrgg."_

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...

"Damn alarm clock." Luke mumbled waking up. "Weird dream."

"Huh?" Lorelai asked stirring in her sleep.

"Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Lorelai said falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Ding...ding.._

_The bell of the diner rung her arrival._

"_Hey hon." Lorelai said plopping onto the stool and leaning over the counter to kiss Luke. _

"_Hey." Luke took out his pad. "You want something to eat?"_

"_Hamburger, without lettuce, tomato, and onion. And a large coffee, with extra cream."_

"_So just the meat and cheese." Luke stated._

"_Don't forget the pickles."_

"_And pickles, got it." Luke turned around, gave Caesar the order, and poured Lorelai a cup of coffee. "This stuff will kill you."_

"_It's a great way to go."_

"_Orders up." Caesar called pushing a plate with food on it towards Luke._

"_Here Lorelai." Luke sat the plate in front of Lorelai. "Eat up."_

"_Thanks."_

_Lorelai bit into her burger while Luke went around filling coffee cups._

"_Hey Luke."_

"_Yea?" Luke asked walking around the counter and placing the coffee pot back in it's place._

"_Coffee."_

"_You already have coffee." Luke said glancing into her cup._

"_I know, but I want more."_

"_It's not good for you."_

"_So. I want more."_

"_Here kill yourself." Luke said handing Lorelai the pot._

"_Gracious." Lorelai said smiling, while pouring coffee into her cup._

"_De Nada." Luke answered. _

"_So you've been holding out on me Danes?"_

"_What?" Luke asked confused._

"_You're talking in Spanish."_

"_Yea, so what?"_

"_Never mind."_

"_Mom?" Rory called walking into the diner. "You're favorite daughter's here."_

"_Rory!" Lorelai yelled turning around and facing her first born. "Look at you, all glowing."_

"_Well being pregnant can do that to you."_

"_So what does Logan think about being a father, again?"_

"_He's ecstatic." Rory said carefully walking over to a stool and sitting down. "Him and Molly are out shopping for baby clothes now."_

"_Aw. How sweet." Lorelai turned to Luke. "Why couldn't you be that sweet?"_

"_Aw Jeez."_

"_So have you talked to Will or Mia lately?" Rory asked Lorelai._

"_Mia stopped by with her boyfriend a couple of days ago."_

"_How did dad react?"_

"_He was pissed."_

"_Oh dad." Rory said when Luke passed them. _

"_What is it Rory?" Luke stopped in front of the two girls. One 39 and the other 23._

"_Mom said that you didn't like Mia's boyfriend."_

"_She's too young to date."_

"_She's 21."_

"_I don't care, she's too young to date."_

"_Oh daddy." Rory laughed. "What are you going to do when little Laurie wants to start dating?"_

"_She's only 5."_

"_Yea, but in a couple of years she'll want to date."_

"_Well then I'll lock her up in her room."_

"_At least you have Lucas, he's only 2 and probably be a little daddy's boy his whole life." Lorelai butted in._

"_I also have Lucy."_

"_Yea, but she's 16, and she's already dating the bag boy at Doose's." Lorelai replied._

"_The bag boy?"_

"_She's another Rory."_

* * *

Lorelai turned over and opened her eyes to find the spot where Luke usually was, was empty. She rolled over on her other side and glanced at the clock to find it 8:00. It was time to feed the twins. She made her way to the nursery and walked inside. There was Luke rocking Will. She stepped closer.

"I had a weird dream." She whispered.

"Me too." Luke said turning around to her.

* * *

_**A/N: There's chapter 31. Bad or Good? Your decision. This one was a little different. It was kinda like chapter 3. Anyways read and review.**_


	32. Setting The Date

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 32**

**Setting The Date**

_**Disclaimer: No it's not mine, but I sure do wish it was.**_

_**A/N: In English class we are reading Romeo & Juliet. We are assigned parts and have to read them out loud to the class. I'm Juliet. I am so excited!**_

* * *

"Maybe the baby will be fine." Lorelai said walking into the hardware store with Rory in her arms.

"Why do you say that?"

"My stomach is growing."

"That's great." Luke said kissing Lorelai on the cheek. "Hey princess."

"Daddy!" Rory squealed. "Mommy, I want daddy!"

"Okay, okay." Lorelai said handing Rory over the counter to Luke. "I'd swear you two were blood related."

"You have chocolate on your face princess." Luke said wiping it off with a rag. "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Mommy's cocalate prise!"

"Mommy's chocolate surprise?"

"Uh..huh." Rory shook her head fiercely.

"Lorelai." Luke said turning to Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"I told you not to feed our children chocolate in the mornings."

"I didn't..." Lorelai began.

"Then why does she have chocolate all on her face?"

"Because." Lorelai stated.

"Someday, I'll have a restaurant and you guys can come and eat breakfast everyday, and never eat your mommy's chocolate surprise." Luke said talking to Rory.

"But I likes Mommy's cocalate prise."

"Well I don't."

"What do you not like big brother?" Liz asked walking out from behind the curtain.

"Liz!" Lorelai smiled, walked over to her, and hugged her. "Where's Jess and Allison?"

"Upstairs in Dad's office." Liz steps back. "You want to see them?"

"Yea." Lorelai says following Liz upstairs.

The two walk up the stairs and walk inside the office.

"Jess, Allison, come here. Aunty Lorelai wants to see you."

"Aunty Lauri!" Jess yells from somewhere in the office. Just then they see Jess walking slowly around the corner.

"He can't talk that well yet, or walk, but he's moving fast for being a year old."

"Hey buddy." Lorelai said scooping Jess into her arms. "You're going to have to come stay the night with Me and Uncle Luke."

"Yay!" Jess giggles.

"I'll get Allison." Liz says going off in the direction of the bathroom. "She's shy, even around me."

"Oh." Lorelai replies.

"She calls me Aunty Liz right now. She asks about Anna a lot, calling her mommy."

"The poor thing."

"I've tried getting a hold of Anna, or her parents, but for some unknown reason I can't." Liz comes around the corner. "She really needs a mom, but I can't care for two one year olds. And with me working at Doose's and here, it's too much."

"She looks like Luke."

"Yea, she does." Lorelai smiles at the little girl. "But the paternity test said he wasn't her father."

"I know, but.."

"Do you want her to be his?" Liz asks suddenly.

"No, I just feel so bad that she doesn't have a mother or a father."

"Me too."

* * *

Later that night, when Luke had come home from work he found Lorelai laying on the couch eating popcorn, with Casablanca on the TV.

"Hey hon." Lorelai called when she heard the front door open and close. "I found this interesting movie at the video store when I stopped there earlier."

"What is it?" Luke asked hitting the play button on the answering machine.

"It's called Casablanca. It's great so far."

"Well keep watching it and I'll make dinner." Luke said starting for the kitchen.

"I already did." Lorelai replied eating a handful of popcorn.

"What?" Luke turned around surprised.

"It's on the table if you want some."

Luke walked into the kitchen and peered at the good looking food.

"You cooked this?" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Yep." Lorelai yelled back.

"This is from Al's."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not Luke."

"Okay, okay I believe you." Luke replies. He spoons some potatoes and corn onto his plate with some chicken, sticks it in the microwave and heats it up.

"This is really good." Luke says as he walks into the living room with the plate in his hand, He sits down next to Lorelai.

"What was this called again?"

"Casablanca."

"What's it about?"

"Ssshh.." Lorelai says.

"What did..." Luke starts.

"Do I have to go over the movie rules again?" Lorelai asks.

"No." Luke replies quickly.

"Thank you." Lorelai says turning back to the TV.

* * *

"I want a date."

Lorelai comes into the Hardware store with a steadily growing belly.

"A what?" Luke asks confused.

"A set date." Lorelai stares at Luke who looks back clearly confused. "For our wedding."

"Oh, that."

"Yea, that." Lorelai pulls off her sunglasses and sets her purse on the counter. "I want a date that I can count on and set stuff up for."

"Well..." Luke thinks a second. "When is the baby due?"

"The end of May, beginning of June."

"Then we need to either make it before that or after that."

"I really don't want to have a huge stomach when I get married."

"Then after."

"After." Lorelai thinks a moment. "How about July?"

"July. What day?"

"The 4th."

"On a holiday?"

"Why not?"

"Don't you think people are going to be busy?"

"No. At least I don't think so. Even if they are it wont matter."

"Then it's set."

"July 4th of 1987."

"Married." Luke mumbles.

"Married." Lorelai smiles. "I gotta go." Lorelai grabs her purse and glasses, makes her way behind the counter and wraps her arm around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luke leans in and kisses Lorelai tenderly on the lips. Then things got a little heated. Lorelai grabbed at the bottom of Luke's flannel, and Luke let her pull it off of him. He then pulled off her jacket and shirt and threw them behind him. Just then the bell rung the arrival of another customer. "Damn!" Luke yelled pulling from Lorelai and stepping in front of her while she scurried to get her shirt.

"You know if your going to do that you could at least go upstairs."

"Sorry dad." Luke said.

"Your dad?" Lorelai whispers.

"Uh huh."

"Don't worry Lorelai, this isn't the first time I've had my son pawing a girl in the hardware store."

"Dad!" Luke yells.

"Just kidding Luke. It was a joke."

"Is that so?" Lorelai asks coming out from behind the counter with her shirt on inside out and jacket over her arm.

"No, I've never had a girlfriend in the hardware store and dad knows it."

"That was Liz. Liz had a different boy every time."

"That's far enough." Luke said giving Lorelai a peck on the lips. "See you at home."

"Bye." Lorelai walked over to the door and opened it. "Bye William."

"Bye Lorelai." William smiled and turned back to Luke when she left out. "So you and my future daughter in-law were getting pretty down and dirty right in front of the whole town."

"I don't know what it is." Luke says. "Lately it's been like me and Lorelai can't keep our hands off each other."

"How far is she?"

"Around 3 months."

"Yep, it's that time."

"What time?"

"When your mom was pregnant with you we had the same thing happen. Your mom was around 3 months pregnant with you too."

"So you mean it's like a pregnancy stage?"

"Yea, and in a month or so she'll hate your guts, so have all the fun you can now."

"What other stages do I need to know about?"

"Well when she's about a month before she gives birth, she'll start crying at everything. If a fly is killed she'll cry."

"Man."

"And when she's over due, if she is, she'll get mad at every thing and she'll blame you for everything that happens, whether it's good or bad it's your fault."

* * *

**_A/N: There you go. Chapter 31 down. Only a few more chapters until the end of this section. Then we'll be at the 5th section and the finale of Fate, Or Something Like It. Are you excited? 'Cause I am. Read and review!_**


	33. Red, White, & Blue

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 33**

**Red, White, & Blue**

_**Disclaimer: Hey ya'll! I'm back yet again. I own nothing, but Amy and Dan do!**_

_**A/N: Can you guess what this chapter is about?**_

* * *

"What is your wedding colors?" Sookie asked as her and Lorelai walked around the flower shop. 

"I really don't know."

"Well your weddings on July 4th, so how about red, white, and blue?"

"For a wedding?"

"Yea, Me and Jackson are going to have our wedding right before Christmas and we're going to have red and green."

"But that's different."

"No, it's the same. Just one is Christmas, and one isn't."

"Well...I'd have to run it by Luke."

"Call him."

"Now?"

"Yea, use the phone at the desk."

Sookie pushed Lorelai towards the front desk. Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the hardware store.

"William's Hardware." Luke answered.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Lorelai." Luke replies. "What's up?"

"Do you like red, white, and blue for the wedding?"

"The colors?"

"No the strippers. Yes the colors."

"Whatever you want."

"So if I wanted it yellow and green, you'd let me?"

"Well, let's not go that far."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare."

"I've gotta go, I have a customer."

"Tell him I'll marry him if he buys the store out."

Lorelai hears Luke mumble something to someone, then hears a laugh.

"_She_ says _she_ doesn't marry women."

"Oh...yuck!"

"It's Miss Patty."

"Ten times grosser!"

"Gotta go."

"Love ya."

"Right back at ya."

Lorelai hung up the phone and turned back to Sookie.

"He said if I wanted yellow and green he wouldn't care."

"Oh good!" Sookie exclaimed as she walked towards some flowers. "How about these?"

Lorelai looked down at the flowers Sookie was pointing at. Blue Bonnets, Baby's Breath, and Red Carnations.

"I know they aren't the normal wedding bouquet, but they sure are pretty."

"I like it." Lorelai smiled leaning in and smelling the sweet scent.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hardware Store Luke was checking out a customer when the bell above the door rang. 

"I'll be with you in a minute."

"Thank you." A deep voice replied.

Luke finished ringing up the customer and walked over to the tall dark headed man.

"Could I help you with something sir?" Luke asked walking up behind the man.

"Actually," The man turned around to Luke. "I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore."

"And you are?" Luke asked wondering what this man wanted with Lorelai.

"Her father."

"Hi sir." Luke reached out his hand. "I'm Luke Danes. Your daughter and I are getting married."

"Oh yes, I met you at Rory's birthday party." Richard cleared his throat. "Is Lorelai here?"

"No." Luke replied. "Her and Sookie is out shopping for stuff for the wedding."

"Oh, do you know when she'll be back?"

"No sir, I'm sorry. All Lorelai said to me this morning was that her and Sookie were going around shopping for stuff for the wedding."

"When is the wedding?"

"July 4th."

"On a holiday? A National holiday?"

"That's what Lorelai wanted."

"I see. Could you have her call me at the office?" Richard pulled a card out of his coat pocket. "Here's my card."

"I sure will sir." Richard nodded and headed towards the front door. "It was nice to see you again Mr. Gilmore."

"Richard. Please call me Richard." And with that Richard left.

* * *

"Emily!" Richard called as he opened the door and hung up his coat and hat. "Emily I'm home!" 

"I can hear just fine Richard. You don't have to yell." Emily said walking into the foyer. "How was work?" Emily asked kissing Richard on the cheek.

"Tiring as usual." Richard said making his way to the living room with Emily behind him. "Guess who I saw today when I went to see Lorelai." Richard began to pour him a bloody mary.

"Joan of Arc?" Emily asked sitting onto the couch.

"Don't be cute." Richard said handing Emily a bloody mary and sitting down with one himself. "Luke Danes."

"Who's that?"

"That guy Lorelai's with. The Hardware Owner's boy."

"Oh yes. What a disgusting boy."

"Damn right." Richards said. "Anyways, I spoke to him, and guess what I found out."

"Did the local grocery start selling poison apples?"

"Damn it Emily, I'm in no mood for your bit." Richard shook his head. "As I was saying, Luke said that they were getting married."

"We already knew that."

"Yes, but it's a set date now."

"What's the date?"

"July 4th."

"Of next year?" Richard shook his head. "What are they thinking? Are they crazy? They can't get married on a holiday, let alone a National holiday!"

"Calm down Emily." Richard said placing his hand on her arm. "We'll have to coax them into getting married on a different date."

"And if that don't work, we'll just break them apart." Richard spoke again.

"Exactly." Emily said smiling.

* * *

"I am so tired!" Lorelai yelled walking into the house, dropping her bags at the doorway, slamming the door closed and walking into the house to find out where Luke was. "Honey? You home?" 

"In the kitchen." Luke whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?" Lorelai asked walking into the kitchen.

"The kids are asleep and should stay asleep for a few hours if we don't wake them up."

"Good."

"Yea good. It took me an hour and half to get them to bed."

"Poor Lucas." Lorelai said walking over to Luke and wrapping her arms around his neck an placing a kiss on his lips. "Poor." Lorelai placed another kiss on his lips. "Poor." Another kiss. "Poor." Another kiss. "Lucas." Lorelai then leaned in with all her strength and pulled her legs up and around his waist.

Luke caught on, remembering what is father had said. _"Have all the fun you can now." _Luke placed his hands on her rear-end, to keep her up. He started towards the stairs carefully carrying Lorelai, all the time never breaking the kiss. Luke successfully made upstairs and into their room, dropping her on the bed he went back to the door and locked it. Quickly making his way back to the bed, he was pulled in for another kiss. This time Lorelai pulled him down on the top of her on the bed. Lorelai quickly made her way underneath his shirt and began to feel his muscles. Finally Luke got fed up with the clothes on his body and started taking them off. Lorelai stopped him and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Damn it Gilmore, hurry!" Luke whispered in her ear.

Lorelai quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let him slide it off of him. Luke then pushed his mouth back onto hers for another electrifying kiss. Luke placed his hands at the bottom of her shirt and yanked it upwards. They only broke the kiss to let the shirt pass. Luke looked down at Lorelai and saw that her belly was growing steadily. He thought, with what brain wasn't concentrated on Lorelai, his son or daughter was in there. He gently ran a hand across her stomach feeling for any sign of movement. Luke noticed none. He then thought back to what they were doing.

Luke broke the kiss. "We need to talk first." Luke pulled himself off of Lorelai and sat up straight on the bed.

"What is it Luke?" Lorelai asked grabbing her shirt from the floor and pulling it on. "Is anything wrong?"

"We need to talk about the baby."

"What baby?"

"The one inside you."

"Oh, what about it?"

"I'm afraid I'll hurt it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if we continue, that I will destroy the chances of it living."

"I don't think that will happen." Lorelai said leaning in for another kiss, but Luke moved his head.

"We haven't been intimate in a month." Luke ran his fingers through his now messed up hair. "I mean, we've been close. Pretty damn close, but we've never had the opportunity to actually go all the way."

"Luke it won't hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Because the doctor said it was natural to have cravings for intimacy when your pregnant, and he said you can give into those cravings, but after 6 months, don't."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Come on, let's enjoy this." Lorelai says pulling off her shirt and pushing Luke back down on the bed.

* * *

3 hours later. 

Sweat poured off both Lorelai and Luke. Luke traced kisses across her neck. He gently rolled off of her and took a deep breath.

"I thought you were tired?" Luke asked finally catching his breath.

"Well I guess I wasn't." Lorelai said smiling. "I don't remember it being that good."

"Neither do I."

"You must have been practicing."

"With who?"

"I don't know, some girl."

"Why would I, when I have you?"

"Aw, so sweet." Lorelai turned on her side and pulled the sheet tight around her. "Your so cute when your tired."

"You are cute no matter what." Luke said turning to face her. They lay like that quiet, while Luke gently strokes her arm.

"Luke."

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Are you excited about having another baby?"

"I am."

"You know, this is kinda like the first child we had together."

"It is?"

"Yea. Before we were just boyfriend and girlfriend, and we weren't living together, and we were keeping it a secret."

"I guess so."

"I mean now, we will be actually experiencing being pregnant as a couple."

"Yea."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Lorelai."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'm not so big on real intimate scenes in my stories. I kinda like to keep it sweet and romantic. This chapter was different for me to write, but I enjoyed doing it. I really wanted to have a little conversation between Luke and Lorelai about their child. I also wanted to have a conversation between Emily and Richard. Anyways, tell me if you hated the colors for the wedding. Also, Gilmore Girls has only three more episodes left this season. I cannot wait 'till Tuesday!**_


	34. A Russian Theme

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 34**

**A Russian Theme**

_**Disclaimer: I can't really think of anything...nope still can't.**_

_**A/N: I am super tired, so if this sucks you know why. Also I fell asleep during Speech today, we were watching 'March of the Penguins'. It was embarrassing.**_

* * *

Lorelai awoke the next morning with a pleasant feeling inside. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at Luke. He was fast asleep. Lorelai gently nudged him, and when he didn't wake up she leaned onto him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Wake up." She whispered. "It's time to get up."

"Hhhmmm." Luke mumbled waking from his sleep. "What time is it?"

Lorelai looked over at the clock. "9:34." She said leaning back on him. "Pretty early."

"Yea." Luke mumbled stroking her hair. "I slept good last night."

"Me too." Lorelai smiled. "One of the best sleeps I've ever had."

"Good."

"Yea good." Lorelai leaned in and placed a kiss on Luke's lips. Just as she was about to break away Luke pulled her in closer and continued the kiss. As it began to get more heated, the phone rang.

"Damn phone." Luke mumbled when Lorelai turned away from him and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered smiling when she felt Luke's hand caress her waist.

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

The mood was instantly spoiled.

"Hello mother." Lorelai said shifting to a sitting position and pulling the sheet closer to her body. Luke seemed not to care and ran his fingers along her spine. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard from your father, that you and Duke.."

"Luke mom."

"Luke, right. You and Luke had set a wedding date and you were beginning to plan it."

"That's correct mother." Lorelai shuttered when she felt Luke's hand travel around her waist to her stomach.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over and me and you go over some plans for the wedding."

"I'd really like too, but..."

"Wonderful. I'll see you at 2:00." And with that Emily hung up the phone.

"Party pooper." Lorelai said after placing the phone on the hook.

"Who was that?"

"My mother."

"Your mother? What did she want?"

"Apparently dad told her about our wedding date and now she wants us to go over stuff together over tea." Lorelai sighed and rolled back into bed. "How dad found out I'll never know."

"Well you see..."

"You told him."

"Kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Well, he came to the hardware store looking for you and I told him you were out shopping for the wedding and he asked when the date was, and well I told him."

"Oh damn."

"What?"

"Mom's going to want to plan the wedding."

"So."

"So? I wanted to plan the wedding. Just me. No Emily Gilmore wanted."

"I'm sorry hon."

"It's not your fault." Lorelai sighed and looked at the ceiling. "And just when we were..."

"Oh well. I needed to get up and get to work anyways." Luke leaned up and over and kissed Lorelai. He then grabbed his boxers from the floor, slipped them on, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Lorelai watched as he did so, and when he shut the door she got out of bed and slipped on sweat pants and a t-shirt. She made her way to the door, unlocked it, and stepped into the hallway.

She looked from side to side and thought about what it would be like in a few years, when Rory and the twins were older and the baby in her belly was born. She smiled when she envisioned the children running around and her and Luke spending time with them.

She made her way down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee pot. Lorelai picked up the kitchen phone and dialed Liz.

"Hello?"

"William, it's Lorelai."

"Hi Lorelai, how are you?"

"Good. Could I talk to Liz?"

"Yes, she's right here."

Lorelai heard William say something and then a respond, then she heard a thump and a bang, and then Liz came on the phone.

"Lorelai?"

"Hey Liz, I was calling to check on Allison."

"Oh she's fine."

"Have you gotten hold of Anna?"

"Nope. I keep trying every number, but no answer."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Allison?"

"Yea."

"If I can't get a hold of Anna or her family I'm going to have to take her to the adoption service."

"Oh, you can't do that."

"Well I can't help it Lorelai. I don't have enough time to take care of two kids and make a living."

"Then I'll take her."

"What?"

"I'll adopt her." Lorelai said reluctantly.

"But Luke."

"If Luke doesn't like it, he can get over it."

"Okay." Liz said unsure. "When do you wan to pick her up?"

"Tomorrow around lunch. I'll bring Rory and all four of us can have lunch."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Lorelai took a hand off the wheel and pushed the radio button on. She switched the channels until she heard Thriller boom through the speakers. She sang along while driving towards a house she would never want to go to again.

"There's hell." Lorelai mumbled driving into the drive way, shutting off the truck, and getting out. "I wonder..." Lorelai thought as she walked up to the door. As she reached the door, the door suddenly opened and there Emily stood.

"Well hello Lorelai."

"Mother."

"Come in." Emily moved out of the way for Lorelai to pass, she shut the door and turned to Lorelai. "We're having tea on the patio."

"Lead the way." Lorelai said motioning for Emily to move.

As Lorelai did that Emily saw her stomach underneath her blouse. "Have you gained weight?"

_Damn!_

"What do you mean mother?"

"I mean, I noticed that you weren't as small as you were last time I saw you."

"Well, I have gained weight." _Just not in the way you think._

"Oh, well you need to cut back on bread." Emily said waving her hand and walking towards the patio.

"Yes mother." Lorelai mumbled.

"Sit there." Emily said sitting in a chair and motioning for Lorelai to sit down across from her. "Let's pour some tea."

Emily picked the pot up and poured her a cup and then Lorelai. She then held up a basket with French scones in it and offered one to Lorelai, who accepted.

"So your wedding is on July 4th?"

"Yes."

"And have you picked a theme out for the wedding yet?"

"No mother."

"Good." Emily reaches underneath her chair and pulls a bag out with books piled in it. "Here's a book that I personally love." Emily said handing Lorelai a book which read _Classic Weddings From The 19th Century_.

"Thanks mom, but I really think..."

"A Russian theme."

"A what?"

"A Russian theme. You could wear a beautiful pearl gown and ride up to the ceremony in a carriage that is pulled by a white stallion, and oh what the sight!"

"Mom I think I..." Lorelai was cut off by a pain in her lower abdomen. "Ouch!"

"Ouch? What do you mean ouch?"

"Oh my God!" Lorelai screams toppling over. "Call 911!"

Emily screams for the maid who rushes out.

"Call 911!"

The maid panics and runs inside. Emily bends down next to Lorelai and holds her.

"I've called them, they're on their way."

* * *

"Damn hospital!" Emily yelled after turning from the front desk, still with no answers. "Why can't anyone in this dirty place help me?"

"Can I help you Mam?" Emily turned to see a young man that was in his thirties in a white coat.

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yes I am."

"My daughter Lorelai Gilmore, had been brought here by the ambulance. We were talking when she screamed and toppled over."

"Have you not been able to find out anything from anyone?"

"No! These damn people, keep telling me that I'll have to talk to the doctor."

The doctor looked through the file in his hands.

"You said Lorelai Gilmore?" The doctor asks flipping through the papers.

"Yes. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"I'm sorry, I have a Lorelai Danes, but no Lorelai Gil..."

"That's her."

"Danes?"

"That's her husband's name."

"I see. Well.." The doctor pulls out a few sheets of paper. "Follow me."

The doctor starts down the hall with Emily next to him.

"Your daughter I see was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Emily asks stunned.

"Yes Mam."

"I didn't know."

"Well she came in and right now she's doing fine, but the baby isn't." The doctor says turning to meet the gaze of Emily.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems she has lost her son." He says trying to break it easy.

"Oh my..." Emily cries out. "My baby!"

* * *

Almost 5 minutes later Luke came running into the hospital.

"I'm looking for a Lorelai Danes!" He yelled.

"Danes?" A nurse asks. "Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her husband."

"Follow me please."

The nurse walks down a long hall with doors on both sides.

"She's in 128."

Luke thanks the nurse and walks down the hall. He opens room 128 and steps inside. He hears a beeping sound and a muffled cry.

"Lorelai?" Luke calls gently.

"It's Emily Gilmore." A voice replies.

Luke comes around the curtain to find the older woman in a tall chair next to the bed. He glances at the bed and see's the beautiful brown headed, blue eyed girl, asleep with machines attached to her.

"Oh Lorelai." Luke whispers and walks over to the bed. He gently cups her face. "Oh baby."

"Hello there." The doctor says from somewhere behind Luke. Luke doesn't notice. "Sir?"

"Oh, sorry." Luke says turning to the young man.

"I'm Doctor Martin, and you are?"

"Luke Danes. Lorelai's husband."

"Sir your wife is fine."

"Thank God." Luke lets a breath out he didn't know he was holding. "And the baby?"

"Sir, that's the bad news."

"Please don't tell me."

"Your son didn't make it. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Oh my God!" Luke cries out.

In all of Luke Danes' life he has only cried once. When his loving mother died. And now in almost 15 years later, he cried for the second time. Luke was 20. In 20 years, Luke had only cried twice. His fiancé was laying in a hospital bed. His unborn son was dead, and for him, he was devastated.

* * *

_**A/N: All of ya'll begged me not to have them lose the baby, and I really, really, really didn't want them to. But... Well it ended up that way. I'm sorry for all of the hate that is sent my way. By the way, did ya'll like the last episode? I did, I think that the past few episodes have been pretty good. I am so terrified of the season finale. But I have to put my trust in Amy. She has carried us for 5 (Almost 6) long years, and I believe she'll make the show great! Go Amy! (And Dan!) And can ya'll believe they're leaving!**_


	35. Flowers & Get Well Balloons

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 35**

**Flowers & Get Well Balloons**

_**Disclaimer: I'm telling ya, if I owned Gilmore Girls, Lorelai and Luke would be married and there would be no Anna or April! (April's kinda growing on me)**_

_**A/N: The last chapter was a little depressing, but this one will be much happier. Not totally happy, but some-what. Right now as I write this story I am listening to my ipod and right now Anthem by Good Charlotte is playing. A little random! **_

* * *

The smell was too clean. Disgustingly clean. She blinked her eyes open to find Luke asleep in the chair next to her. She smiled. Then she looked around, and noticed she was in a hospital room, laying in a hospital bed.

"What the hell?" Lorelai said sitting up unsuccessfully.

"Lorelai?" Luke mumbled opening his eyes and seeing Lorelai trying to push her self up. He quickly got up and pulled her to a sitting position. "Hey baby."

"Hey hon." Lorelai smiled weakly. "I feel like crap, what happened?"

"Lorelai." Luke said upset. "The baby."

"What happened?" Lorelai asked eyes widening.

"He didn't make it."

"He?" Lorelai asked all of sudden not being able to speak. She then got enough power to speak. "We were going to have a boy?"

"Yea babe. A little boy."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai cried, letting all tears flow from her eyes.

* * *

After 2 days the doctor let her go home. He told her that he was sorry and to take it easy. Like the doctor said Luke made her take it easy. No walking, No work, No nothing.

"Luke, really, I'll be fine." Lorelai said her eyes swollen from crying.

"I believe you, I just want to make sure." Luke pulled the pillow up for Lorelai. "Just lay here, I'll bring the extra TV up here."

"Really Luke." Lorelai was too late, Luke was already on his way downstairs.

Lorelai in the mean time moved around and got comfortable, just as she was raising up to pull the pillow up higher, Luke walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. Please Luke, I'm fine."

"Here's the TV and all of your favorite movies." Luke said sitting the TV on the table and plugging it up. "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"Grease."

"Grease it is." Luke said popping the movie into the VCR. "You want popcorn? Red vines?"

"Both."

"Be right back."

Luke walked out of the room. Lorelai took the remote and hit play. The music began to play and went to the scene at the beach.

"Here's your Red vines and Popcorn." Luke said bringing a bowl of popcorn and a package of Red Vines and sitting them in her lap.

"Thanks honey." Lorelai said leaning up to kiss him. She hit the pause button and patted an area on the bed next to her. "Sit down for a moment."

"Okay." Luke said taking her hand in his and stroking it. "What is it?"

"It's alright."

"What is?"

"About the baby." A pain of grief edged across his face. "We can try again."

"I know, but it hurts to see you so upset and then your mother. It's horrible Lorelai."

"It's alright hon. I love you and I want to have your kids."

"I love you too and I want you to have my kids."

"Then good, we agree."

"We agree."

Lorelai laughed.

"Now stop pampering me and go to work." Lorelai leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be fine here, and if I need anything I have Liz."

"Liz?"

"Yea, she's coming by later."

"You sure?"

"Very sure babe. Go." Lorelai kissed him once more before ushering him out the door. "Back to the movie."

* * *

Within the two weeks from when she got back from the hospital Lorelai had received dozens of 'Get Well' balloons and tons of flowers. Daises, Roses, tulips, lilies, petunias, and carnations. The house never smelled more spring garden then it did then. When Lorelai was well enough to move about and get back to her normal routine, her and Luke talked about the wedding.

* * *

February 13, 1987

"Hey Lukey!" Lorelai called walking into the house from yet another hard day at work. "Dinner ready?"

"Yes babe." Luke called back. "Your favorite."

"You mean your favorite." Lorelai said walking into the kitchen to find salad and soup for dinner. "Where's all the good stuff?"

"Check the oven."

Lorelai smiled playfully at Luke, opened the oven and peaked in.

"Aw Luke, you old softy." Lorelai said discovering a chocolate cake.

"I know." Luke laughed. "The wedding dress shop called."

"Ooooo..." Lorelai said getting excited really quick. "What did they say?"

"You can come in for your fitting tomorrow at 3:00."

"Great!" Lorelai squealed. "Finally it will feel like a wedding!"

"But all of the planning wasn't?"

"Yes, but the best part of getting married is happening tomorrow at three."

"Fitting your dress?"

"Yes Luke. Every girl's dream is to have her wedding dress with her."

"Well I guess you'll be happy once tomorrow comes."

"Oh yea." Lorelai said. "Hey Luke, I was thinking of something today."

"What is it?" Luke asked placing a pitcher of tea on the table and sitting down across from Lorelai.

"Let's move the wedding up."

"What?"

"Let's get married a month and a day sooner."

Luke thought for a minute. "June 3rd?"

"Yea, let's get married then."

"What about the whole 'red, white, and blue' theme?"

"We'll keep it."

"You sure?"

"Very."

"If it's what you want."

"It's definitely what I want."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, but in a couple of months, I'll be Lorelai Danes. That's because I'm getting married. If you haven't already figured that out. Anyways, I'm here for a fitting. For my wedding dress of course, because I, Lorelai soon-to-be Danes is getting married." Lorelai rambled to the lady at the front desk.

Lorelai was standing inside the Vera Wang wedding dress shop. Lorelai was so surprised when Luke surprised her with the money for Valentine's Day.

"_Happy Valentine's Day." Luke kissed Lorelai. "Here's your gift." Luke had handed her an envelope with Lorelai written on it. She quickly tore the letter open and pulled out the note._

_**The money inside is for you to use on your wedding dress.**_

_**Go get you something pretty.**_

Inside was almost 20,000 dollars. She was shocked and immediatly asked where he got this money from. He told her not to worry and to go buy something she truly wanted.

Lorelai never cared for expensive stuff. I mean her house was expensive, but it was a gift from Luke, and then the wedding dress, it was expensive, but again it was a gift from Luke. She was baffled as to where all this money was coming from. For the meantime she pushed it aside and focused on her dress.

The lady was taking her to the wedding dress area. They passed the flower girl outfits, and the bridesmaids outfits.

"Here's the wedding dress area." the lady said. "Pick anything you want and we can alter it to you."

"Thank you." Lorelai said turning to the dresses.

For almost an hour she searched for just the perfect one. Then she found it. The Perfect Dress. Words could not describe it's beauty. It was a princess dress. It was strapless and the bodice was lacy with encrusted pearls. The rest of the dress was white with lace at the hem.

She took it to the front desk and asked if she could try it on.

"Of course. Follow me."

Again Lorelai followed the lady.

"Try it on and I'll get a fitter."

Lorelai stepped inside the dressing room and shed her clothes. She looked in the mirror to reveal herself with her lacy pink bra and lacy underwear looking back at her. She smiled. _I'm getting married! _She took the dress and slipped it on. First of course taking off her bra. She zipped it up and looked at her reflection. _Perfect. It fit's perfect._ The dress wasn't too loose, or too tight. It fit perfect and even the length was right. She marveled at how that could be.

"Hello?" The fitter called. "I'm here to fit your dress."

"You wont have to." Lorelai smiled then pulled the curtain back. "It fits perfect."

Lorelai left the shop that day with the dress. She smiled all the way home.

* * *

"Today was a perfect day." Lorelai said as she entered the house.

"How so?" Luke asked coming up behind her as she hung her dress up in the hall closet. He put his arms around her waist and squeezed.

"I found the most amazing wedding dress."

"You did?"

"Yep. It only cost 5,000 dollars and I didn't even need it altered. It fit perfect."

"That's great hon." Luke said rubbing circles on her waist.

"Where's the kids?" Lorelai asked turning in Luke's arms.

"At Mia's."

"So we have the house to ourselves?" Lorelai smiled playfully.

"For the whole night."

"What are we going to do?" Lorelai giggled.

"I have no idea." Luke said as he reached and pulled her shirt off. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her off.

Lorelai giggles as Luke takes her upstairs and into the bedroom. Luke shuts the door with his foot.

"Luke!" Lorelai giggles from behind the closed doors.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so this was happy. You all are wondering where does Luke keep getting this money from, right? Well when I do my Sequel, you'll find out. For now you'll have to wait and wallow in the worry of not knowing. Goodbye for now!**_


	36. A Little Family Time Gone Haywire

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 36**

**A Little Family Time Gone Haywire **

_**Disclaimer: Heck No, I won't ever own Gilmore Girls. Gosh! Gosh!**_

_**A/N: Hey ya'll! Goodbye ya'll!**_

* * *

April 29, 1987

"Wake up Rory." Lorelai called to the sleeping little girl. "It's time to wake up."

Lorelai shook the little girl. Rory turned over and opened her eyes.

"I'm tired."

"Me too Rory, but we have a flight out at noon and we have only a couple of hours to get ready."

"But mommy."

"No but mommy's." Lorelai said pulling the covers off of Rory. "Get up and go to the bathroom."

Rory got up and walked out of the room into the bathroom. Lorelai had won.

"Okay now Luke, your supposed to be the early bird." Lorelai called as she walked into the master bedroom to find Luke still asleep. "Why aren't you up?"

Lorelai jumped onto the bed and crawled over to him. She gently rolled on top of him and smiled down at the gruff face. Man, did she love him. The way he looked at her, the way he treated her, the way he smelled. Everything about him was absolutely perfect. She hugged him tightly before tempting to wake him up again.

Little did Lorelai know Luke was awake. He was savoring the moment, because in little less than 3 hours he wouldn't be able to hug, kiss, or let alone hold her like he was now. He smelt the shampoo she used. She loved to make up her own. She would take some suave and some dove and mix it together with some kinda berry stuff. Luke hated to buy 3 shampoos, but she liked it and that was all that mattered. He felt her put her arms around him and squeeze him tightly. Just then he grabbed her and rolled over so where he was on top of her now.

"You were awake!" Lorelai accused hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Of course." Luke said holding himself above her with his hands. "You actually think I was going to let you be the early bird?"

"How could you Danes?" Lorelai said smiling. "You scared me half to death by grabbing me and rolling over."

"Sorry baby." Luke said smirking above her.

"Let me up Danes." Lorelai said trying to get out from under his grasp. "I want to get up."

"I don't think so little Miss Gilmore."

"Don't call me Gilmore Luke."

"Why? You are a Gilmore."

"Not in a little over a month."

"Okay fine." Luke cleared his throat. "I don't think so little Miss Lorelai."

"Much better." Lorelai laughed. "You know, you didn't give me a good morning kiss."

"And why should I have to?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"You said excuse me, what did you do that needed to be excused?"

"Aren't you getting witty?"

"I've been around you too long."

"Funny Danes, real funny."

"I know I am."

Lorelai just laughed at his response.

"Okay, enough with the laughing." Luke ceased the laughing by kissing her deep and passionately. It took Lorelai a minute to get what was happening, but as soon as she did, she came back with just as much passion as Luke. They were only cut off by a little brown headed, blue eyed girl.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Rory asked standing in front of the door. "What you doing?"

* * *

"Now boarding the flight from Hartford to Martha's Vineyard." The lady over the intercom announced. "All First Class passengers please board now."

"We are defiantly not first class." Lorelai said to Luke.

Them two and the kids were sitting together at the airport ready to board the plane. Emily and Richard had wanted them to come spend time with them in Martha's Vineyard, and for Lorelai and Luke to have some time before the wedding to relax.

"All coach passengers please board now."

"Us, at last."

Lorelai picked up the twins, while Luke placed Rory on his shoulders. They headed towards the gate.

"Could I see your tickets please." The stewardess asked.

Luke dug them out of his pocket and handed them over.

"It seems to be you are going to be in first class."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked. "First Class?"

"Yes. Please go on in."

Lorelai and Luke exchanged glances. The were clearly confused as to why they weren't in coach. Then it hit Lorelai. Emily. Emily Gilmore had sent them first class seats.

"Mother." Lorelai whispered.

* * *

"We are approximately 38,000 feet above the ground. You are now free to move about the plane, but please only get up if needed."

Lorelai looked over at Luke who had fallen asleep. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. She then looked around the first class area. It was probably as big as the coach section. That angered Lorelai. _Spoiled rich people! _But it was nice. Her and Luke shared a long seat, while Rory and the twins sat across from them. Lorelai leaned over and kissed Luke softly on the cheek. He was such a good sport. He did anything and everything for her. She loved him so much, and a little over a month they would be married.

She was also happy about this little vacation her parents invited them on. Emily had called and told Lorelai that they were going to be in Martha's Vineyard for a month, and they wanted Lorelai, Luke, and the kids to come visit. Emily had told her that her and Richard would watch the kids while Luke and her had some relaxing time.

She smiled across at her babies. All 3 of them were asleep. It was crazy. Her and Luke had twins, and before that Christopher and her had Rory. She hated Christopher now. All he wanted was to get into her life and destroy it.

At least now she had Luke. Luke would protect her. He loved her and wanted to marry her, and she wanted to marry him. Life would get better.

* * *

"My neck hurts." Luke complained as they were on their way to the hotel from the airport. They had rented a convertible jeep.

"Well babe, you slept on the plane."

"I shouldn't have slept."

"Poor Luke." Lorelai said turning the jeep's steering wheel to the left.

"You know where we're going?"

"Sort of." Lorelai said smiling. Luke could tell she didn't know. He could see her blue eyes brighten under the sun glasses.

"You have no idea."

"I do too." Lorelai said turning her head towards him. "I'm Lorelai. I know what I'm doing."

"I believe you." Luke said sarcastically.

* * *

Two hours later.

"Let me use the map Lorelai."

"No." Lorelai said rounding a bend. "We don't need a map."

"We've been driving around aimlessly for the past two hours."

"No, we just had a little tour of Martha."

"Come on Lorelai." Just then the car phone rang. "Answer it."

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai Gilmore, where are you?"

"Who is this?"

"It's you in twenty years! Who is this!" Emily yelled raged.

"What do you want mother?"

"I want to know why you are not at the hotel."

"Because, we decided to drive around."

"Give me the phone Lorelai." Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelai shot back.

"I want to talk to your mother."

"Why?"

"Let me have the damn phone Lorelai." Luke yelled.

Lorelai nearly jumped out of the car when Luke yelled. She had never heard Luke yell, and she truthfully never wanted to. She quickly handed the phone over.

"Mrs. Gilmore this is Luke."

"Hello Luke."

"Hi, we are at Martha Lane, could you tell us where to go from there?"

As Emily gave out directions, Lorelai had pulled over and they had switched places. After hanging up, Luke drove straight to the hotel.

* * *

"I'll get the bags." Luke mumbled getting out and getting the bags.

Lorelai picked up the twins and Rory followed next to her, and they made their way into the hotel. It was the biggest hotel Lorelai had ever seen. It was defiantly something her mother would stay in.

"Lorelai!" Emily called. "Over here!"

Lorelai turned to her right to find her mother coming towards them.

"Hi mother." Lorelai said.

"Hello. Are these my grand babies?" Emily asked bending down to Rory's level. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"This is Rory mom." Lorelai said.

"How old are you young lady?"

"2 and a half." Rory replied.

"Do you know your full name?"

"Lorelai Leigh Danes." Rory said stumbling over her first name.

"She is defiantly smart."

"She is at that." Lorelai smiled. "And these are the twins. They'll be a year September."

"Isn't that when Rory was born?"

"They are only 10 days apart."

"Very close."

"Yea, very close."

"Where's Luke?"

"Outside getting the bags."

Just then Luke came staggering in with three suitcases. As he came inside the door a employee came running over and took the bags from Luke. The man then called another bell hop and they carried the bags to the front desk.

"Emily." Luke greeted. "How have you been?"

"Good Luke." Emily smiled. "How about we get you guys checked in and we all go get some dinner."

* * *

Luke walked into the bedroom later that night and sat down on the bed. He looked across the room to the closet where Lorelai was. She was wearing long pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Hey babe." Luke called to her. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hanging up clothes Luke."

"Did I do something?" Luke asked as he got up and started for her.

"No."

"You sure, 'cause all through dinner you acted differently. First I thought it was just your parents, but then we went out afterwards for ice cream and your parents took the kids you acted the same."

"I'm fine Luke."

Luke slipped his arms around her waist.

"Then how about we enjoy a night without kids?"

"No." Lorelai said pulling away and going over to the bed. She pulled back the blanket and climbed in. She then pulled the blanket over her shoulder and turned from Luke. Luke just watched her.

"Are you sure I didn't do something?"

"I'm sure. Could you turn out the light?"

Luke reached over and flipped the switch. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

* * *

The next morning when Lorelai had gotten up Luke was gone. She remembered what he had said when she asked him to turn the light off.

_I'm sleeping on the couch._

It really wasn't that she was mad at him, it was just that he yelled at her, and it scared her. It scared the crap out of her. Now they were in a fight. Luke was sleeping on the couch and leaving early, while she cried herself to sleep. What was to be done?

Knock...knock...

Lorelai walked over to the door and gazed through the peep hole. It was Luke. She pulled open the door and he walked in.

"I left my key."

"It's alright." Lorelai whispered looking down. "Are you leaving again?"

"I'll be back later." Luke said grabbing his key, walking out the door, and slamming it to.

Lorelai knew where he was going. He needed a beer. He always drank a beer when he was upset.

* * *

After Luke slammed the door he walked down the hall to the elevator. He hit the down button and when the door opened he stepped inside. The elevator was empty. He hit '3'. Floor 3 contained the bar. He remembered from when they arrived yesterday.

When the elevator stopped on floor three, and the doors opened, he stepped out into the hall. He looked across from him on the wall, where a sign was. _Bar is to the right. _Luke turned right and headed down the hall. He found the bar and went over to it and sat down on a stool. He ordered a beer. After finishing it, he asked for another one, after 3 the bartender stopped serving him.

"Why the hell do people get to control me?"

"First my fiancé. Second her parents. And third the damn bartender!" Luke yelled as he stumbled out of the bar and towards the elevator.

About the time he got to the elevator the door was opening and Lorelai appeared.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked when she saw Luke stumbling. "Are you drunk?"

"Me, drunk?" Luke asked.

"Come on, let's get you to the room." Lorelai said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the elevator.

Luke pulled back. "See! Everyone controls me!" Luke yelled. "I wished that you would leave me the hell alone!"

Lorelai grabbed at Luke's arm and pulled him into the elevator. When he got into the elevator and it closed, Luke began to yell louder.

What she was about to do she didn't want to, especially when Luke was drunk, but that was the only thing to shut him up.

Lorelai grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, so there lips interlocked. As soon as they touched and Luke opened his mouth, Lorelai could taste the beer. Before she knew it Luke was going farther then she expected. He moved his hand up her waist to her chest. He grabbed her. Lorelai squealed at the contact and pulled back.

"What the hell?"

"You started it Lorelai." Luke yelled. "You're the one who kissed me. I was moving along."

"You are so drunk."

"Am not."

"You are too." Lorelai said. "You would have never done what you just did to me if you were sober."

"Maybe because I've changed. Maybe because I ain't the good boy you liked. Maybe I'm better now. Maybe now I wont be stupid and kill another kid!" Luke yelled.

Lorelai watched Luke as he let out his feelings. The combined anger of last night and about the baby boiled over his brim and caused an explosion, and drinking too much damn well didn't help.

"Let's get to the room and talk." Lorelai said as the elevator doors opened.

Luke followed Lorelai and together they walked into the room.

* * *

_**A/N: This was pretty long. I know the whole drinking part was totally O.O.C. for Luke, but I felt like that was what Luke would have done, and also when your drunk you don't act like yourself. Should I remind you of 5.21 'Blame Booze and Melville'? Anyways, the whole break down of Luke, was kinda like Lorelai's break down in 'I Get A Sidekick Out Of You'. Read and Review. And I want to give a shout out to Maria14. You are my favorite writer!**_


	37. Let's Talk About Emily Gilmore

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 37**

**Let's Talk About Emily Gilmore**

_**Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine is this story, and all 5 seasons.**_

_**A/N: Hello all! Have a wonderful fantastic day! Don't Do Drugs!**_

* * *

Lorelai sat down on the couch and pulled Luke down with her. She smiled at him and rubbed his leg.

"What's wrong Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing."

"Your drunk. You never get drunk."

"Yes I do, and I'm not drunk."

"Luke Danes, don't lie to me."

"Fine, I'm drunk. You happy?" Luke asked standing up.

"No I'm not!" Lorelai said standing up also. "Why do you keep blaming yourself for the miscarriage?"

"Don't you remember Lorelai?"

"Remember what?"

"I pushed you. You didn't want to because you were afraid you'd get pregnant again, and I pushed you. I, Luke Danes caused it." Luke said upset.

"Luke, you did not. Neither of us caused this. We have to forget. We have to go on and live."

"The doctor said you may never get pregnant again."

"If I don't it's fine."

"Damn it!" Luke yelled. "You wanted another kid!"

"Yes I did, but if I can't it's not your fault or mine. Please Luke!" Lorelai said breaking down and letting the tears cascade down her cheeks. "I wanted that little boy! I wanted us to watch him grow up! But it didn't happen! It's not your fault! Please believe me!"

Luke looked at Lorelai and saw the pain in her eyes. He pulled her too him and let her cry into his chest.

"I am so sorry Lorelai. So, so sorry." Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear. "I didn't mean for this..."

"I know."

* * *

**Lunch**

Lorelai turned the hot water on in the tub. She let it fill half way before she poured bubble bath into the water. She let it fill up then shut the water off. She shed her clothes and gently stepped into the bath.

She closed her eyes, moved down, and let the water run over her shoulders.

"Mmmm." Lorelai mumbled.

Without her knowing Luke had came into the bathroom. He watched her as she let the water flow over her shoulders. After almost ten minutes he spoke.

"You enjoying that?"

Lorelai jumped and water splashed out onto the floor.

"Did I scare you?" Luke asked walking to the sink and turning it on.

"No, I just jumped 'cause I felt like it." Lorelai said.

"I see."

"What are you doing in here?" Lorelai asked moving under the water.

"This." Luke said holding up his razor. "Your mother might disapprove if I have a beard."

"I believe she will." Lorelai said letting calm flow through her body. "One time when I was 14 dad grew a mustache. Mom hated it and begged him to shave it off."

"Your dad with a mustache?"

"Yep."

"Would I look good with a mustache?" Luke asked looking in the mirror.

"No way." Lorelai replied making a yucky expression. "I like you with stubble or none."

"Don't worry." Luke said shaving his stubble off. "I wouldn't dare have a beard, or you would probably divorce me."

"Damn right."

* * *

Ring...ring..

Lorelai walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

"Hello mother."

"I just wanted to let you know that me and your father will be taking the kids out to eat."

"That's fine."

"Also, I found this little restaurant on the beach, that I made reservations at."

"That's good. Enjoy."

"The reservations are for you and Luke, Lorelai."

"What?" Lorelai asked plopping onto the sofa. "Why?"

"I thought you two could enjoy an evening together under the stars."

"Aren't you just travel guide?" Lorelai said.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." Lorelai sighed. "Where's this restaurant?"

* * *

Luke had gone looking for coffee for Lorelai. While he was gone, Lorelai decided to get dressed and surprise him with the dress she bought while she was pregnant with the baby.

She quickly put on her makeup. A little mascara here, a little blush there, and a little lip gloss to make her lips shiny, and taste good.

She grabbed the dress from the back of the closet where she put it on the day they arrived. She brought it in case of a special occasion, or just to make Luke drool.

She took off her robe and slipped the dress over her lacy black bra and underwear. She then went into the bathroom and curled her hair. Finally finished she took out some clothes for Luke and laid them on the bed.

"I couldn't find any coffee that you would want to drink." Luke said coming in and shutting the door. "All they had was raspberry. However I brought you a scone."

"Hey Lukey." Lorelai called from the bedroom doorway.

Luke looked up to find Lorelai in a short lacy black dress. It came to her knees and flared out. It was v-neck cut and spaghetti straps. She had black high heels on and a diamond necklace on with her engagement ring on her hand.

Luke was shocked. Sure he knew Lorelai was beautiful, but he never saw her like this. She never dressed up. All she wore was t-shirts and pants. Maybe a skirt every now and then, but now short dresses. He was just plain shocked.

"You like what you see?" Lorelai asked seductively.

"Whoa." Luke mumbled.

"Your clothes are on the bed." Lorelai said walking towards Luke. "Go get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"Somewhere special." Lorelai said placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning into kiss him. Just before she touched his lips with hers she spoke. "If you don't go get dressed you may not get lucky tonight."

Luke smiled. He knew Lorelai had gotten him, but he didn't want to tell her that. There were three things that got him. First her pout. Whenever she pouted and stuck out her bottom lip he caved. Second her hair flip. Very powerful. She looked so beautiful doing it. And third her little black dress. He now knew that the little black dress was probably more powerful than the hair flip or the pout.

"I really don't want to have to make you wait Luke." Lorelai said still just a breath away from his lips.

Luke leaned in and let the distance between them subside. He had to feel her lips. They were shiny. And tasted damn good too.

"Now will you go?" Lorelai asked when she broke away and wiped her lips.

"As long as you promise more of that later." Luke said referencing to their kiss.

"Maybe." Lorelai said breaking from his embrace. "Go."

Luke gave in and did so.

* * *

"Reservations under Gilmore."

"I'm sorry Mam there is no reservations under Gilmore."

"Could you try Danes then."

The lady looked down her list until she came to Danes.

"Here it is. I assume you are Mr. and Mrs. Danes. Please follow me." The lady picked up two menus and headed out side. She took them almost a half a mile down the beach until they came to a table set up with candles. "Please enjoy your meal."

"This sure is a long way out." Luke said looking around.

"Yea it is." Lorelai replied. "But look over there." Lorelai said pointing to their right. "It's another table farther down.

"I like it here." Luke said looking over across the table and Lorelai. She was even more beautiful in candle light. "It's quiet and peaceful."

"It's perfect." Lorelai replied looking at her menu. "I cannot mom was this nice and made us a reservation."

"Your mother's a wonderful lady."

"I guess she is." Lorelai sighed. "She used to not be."

"Maybe she didn't mean to be that rude."

"Sometimes I think, maybe it's because her only child got pregnant at 16, but then I think she still could have been supportive."

"You sure she wasn't?"

"Well, this one time. When Rory was still in my stomach, I remember Christopher and me sitting at the top of the stairs listening to our parents go on about how to handle this. I remember Strobe mentioning an abortion. Mom literally jumped up and screamed at him, and telling him how awful to think like that." Lorelai smiled. "I also remember Francine saying 'Isn't there a place that take girls like her' and mom shot back 'Girls like what Francine?'. Mom was staring at her so hard, Francine couldn't even talk."

"See, your mother cared about you."

"I guess she did in her own way."

"I know she did, and she does."

"This is nice." Lorelai said smiling.

"Very nice." Luke replied. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. He rubbed it softly. "It was nice of your mother to let us have some peace."

"Yea. She really does care."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so here's another chapter. Only 2 more chapters until their wedding. Are you excited!**_


	38. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 38**

**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**

_**Disclaimer: Heck No! Too Bad Though!**_

**_A/N: Whenever I get done with this chapter and the next, it will be time for the wedding. I'm going to be taking a little while on that one. So get ready for the delay. Also, I'm going to try to finish this whole story by next Tuesday (The Finale Of Gilmore Girls 6th Season)!_**

* * *

On Thursday evening, Lorelai and Luke flew into the Hartford Airport. They had left Rory and the twins with their grandparents.

"That seemed like a really long flight." Luke said as he threw the suitcases into the back of the truck.

"Well, you were awake for the whole trip."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Last time you were asleep, and when you woke up we were in Martha's Vineyard."

"Get in and shut up." Luke said opening the door for Lorelai and letting her get in. He shut it and went around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Let's go home." Lorelai said smiling at Luke.

"Home again, home again." Luke replied pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Okay now for your wedding cake you want what color?" Sookie asked pulling out a pad and paper.

"Well, preferably white, with red and blue."

The two were sitting in Westons''' eating pie.

"Okay, what would you like for the main course choices?"

"Chicken and fish."

"And how about chocolate covered strawberries?"

"For?"

"For the wedding?"

"Sure." Lorelai said forking pie into her mouth.

"Okay, I think that's all I need." Sookie said closing the pad and looking up. "Are you excited?"

"What about?"

"The wedding. Are you excited, nervous, deathly sick to your stomach?"

"All of the above." Lorelai said smiling.

"Only 2 weeks away." Sookie replied staring off into space.

"2 wonderful, amazing, perfect two weeks."

* * *

"One fine day." Lorelai sung. "You're going to want me for your girl. Though I know you're the kind of boy, who only wants to run around, I'll keep waiting and someday darling you'll come to me when you want to settle down. One fine..."

"What are you singing honey?" Miss Patty asked from behind Lorelai. She had a lime in her hand.

"Oh nothing Miss Patty." They were inside Doose's. Lorelai was getting groceries.

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"Limes are like sex."

"Really?" Lorelai said smiling uncomfortably.

"Yes, when you..."

"Hi Miss Patty."

"Lucas Danes!" Miss Patty squealed turning from Lorelai to Luke. "Oh you handsome, handsome boy!" Miss Patty said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I better let you go. Lorelai might get mad, 'cause I'm squeezing up on her guy."

"It's fine Miss Patty." Lorelai said smiling at Luke. Luke just gave her the desperate 'HELP ME' look.

"Well I'll get out of your hair." Miss Patty said starting to walk off. "By the way, I'm looking forward to the wedding." With that Miss Patty left.

"Did you enjoy that?" Luke asked grabbing Lorelai's hand and dragging her to the back of the store where no one goes.

"I defiantly di..." Lorelai was cut off by Luke's lips. They were warm. "Lord." Lorelai mumbled against his lips.

"You taste good." Luke mumbled back.

"We're acting like teenagers." Lorelai said as Luke let his lips travel down her neck to her collar bone.

"Technically you are a teenager." Luke mumbled breaking contact.

"I'm 19." Lorelai replied pushing him back with her hands. She still let him hold her around the waist.

"A teenager."

"I'm grown up for my age."

"Yes, you are."

"I have 3 kids."

"Right."

"And a fiancé."

"Exactly."

"So I'm not a normal, stupid teenager."

"I know your not."

"Thank you."

"Now can we get back to what we were just doing?"

"Please continue." Lorelai said as Luke moved his lips to her neck.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" Luke asked as Lorelai came into the kitchen.

"Not always."

"It sure seems that way."

"Chocolate covered strawberries."

"What?" Luke asked turning from the stove.

"That's what I want." Lorelai said searching the fridge. "When Sookie mentioned it the other day it hit me that's what I was missing in my long life."

"You do know it's fruit right?" Luke asked turning off the burner and pushing the chicken onto a plate.

"With chocolate coating."

"Chocolate will kill you."

"So will carrots, but you still eat those."

"Whatever."

"You want to know something I just realized?"

"The sky was blue."

"Rude!" Lorelai said hitting his arm. "We're like chocolate covered strawberries."

"What?" Luke said clearly confused.

"I mean, you love strawberries."

"They are healthy."

"And I love chocolate."

"It'll kill you."

"And the two put together makes a perfect treat."

"And?"

"That means, me and you make a perfect couple."

"So we're like chocolate strawberries?"

"We are chocolate covered strawberries."

* * *

_**A/N: Chocolate Covered Strawberries: The Sweetest Treat. The chapter really didn't have a point, but I wanted to get down to the last two chapters. Ready? I am. Read and Review.**_


	39. The Night Before The Big Day

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 39**

**The Night Before The Biggest Day Of Our Lives**

_**Disclaimer: This is mine. However G.G. is not.**_

_**A/N: Next chapter!**_

* * *

June 2, 1987

1 day left

Luke came into the house and dropped his keys into the bowl. He hit the play button on the answering machine, and Richard Gilmore's voice came through the speaker.

"_Hello Luke this is Richard Gilmore, Lorelai's father. I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind coming over this afternoon. Sometime around 3:00 would be wonderful. Thank you."_

_Wonder what that's all about._ Luke picked his keys back up and headed out the door.

* * *

12:00 P.M.

June 2, 1987

Lorelai had received a note at the inn from William. He wanted her to come over after work. He wanted to speak with her. _Wonder what that's all about. _Lorelai went back to her work. She would leave a little earlier than usual.

* * *

2:57 P.M.

June 2, 1987

Luke pulled into the Gilmore driveway, shut off the truck, and headed to the door. He knocked softly and the door was answered by a short blonde maid.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Gilmore."

"He's in the office." The maid replied.

Luke walked in and followed her to the office.

"Thank you."

* * *

3:00 P.M. (Stars Hollow)

June 2, 1987

"Come here Lorelai." Mia called as Lorelai walked past the front desk.

"Yes Mia?" Lorelai asked blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Here's my early wedding gift." Mia said handing over an envelope.

Lorelai took and looked at it. She fiddled with it and looked back up at Mia.

"Open it."

Lorelai tore the seal and opened it up. Inside was a free ticket to go get her hair, nails, and face done at a fancy beauty shop in Hartford.

"Oh Mia." Lorelai said throwing her arms around Mia's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

3:00 P.M. (Hartford)

June 2, 1987

"Mr. Gilmore?" Luke called opening the door and stepping inside. "It's Luke Danes."

"Luke. Hello." Richard called from his large desk. "Please have a seat."

Luke did as told.

"I have some things, I believe we should talk about before tomorrow."

"Okay." Luke said unsure of what was going on.

"You know that me and Emily are not very close to our daughter, but you should know we love her dearly."

"I know sir."

"And we want only the best for her."

"I know sir."

"And I'm hesitant to you getting married to my daughter."

"I promise to treat her well sir."

"I believe you will, but I want to _know_ you will."

"I will."

"I'm telling you now Danes, if you hurt my daughter or those grandkids of mine, you will pay."

"Yes sir."

Richard opened the top drawer and took something out.

"This is for Lorelai." Richard said handing over a crumbled brown note. "Tell her to read this on her wedding day."

"I will sir."

"Also..." Richard said pulling something else out. "These are my grandmother's earrings. Give these to Lorelai for your first anniversary."

"Yes sir."

Richard stood up and Luke followed.

"Welcome to the family son." Richard said extending his hand.

"Thank you." Luke said shaking the older man's hand.

* * *

6:00 P.M.

June 2, 1987

Lorelai stepped onto the porch of the Dane's household. She reached over and rang the doorbell. Within a minute the door was answered by William Danes.

"Hello Lorelai." William said opening the door more and letting Lorelai pass through.

"Hi Mr. Danes."

"How many times will I have to tell you to call me William?"

"Once more should be sufficient." Lorelai said smiling.

"Follow me to the living room." William said closing the door and walking for the living room. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." Lorelai replied.

After getting her coffee he sat down across from her on the chair.

"I'm sure your wondering to as why I called you."

"Yes actually I am."

"I had a couple of gifts for you." William said taking out a small wooden box with a flower design out from behind him. "This was my wife's. She would have wanted me to give this to you."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked taking the box from William.

"Actually, she requested for me to give it to our son's wife."

"Thank you." Lorelai said rubbing her fingers along the carvings. Just as she began to pull it open William stopped her.

"You need to open it when you wake up tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Lorelai said unsure.

"And, I have something for you, from me."

William got up and walked over to a cabinet. He pulled it open and took something out. After shutting it back he sat back down.

"This is a locket that has been passed down to all of the women on my side. It was always given to the daughter in-laws." William said opening Lorelai's hand and placing it inside. "It was given to my wife, and before she died she gave it back to me to give to our daughter in law. I want you to have it."

Lorelai looked down at the locket. It was a shiny white gold with a red ruby stone in the center.

"Thank you." Lorelai said standing up and giving William a hug.

"Your welcome Lorelai."

* * *

Lorelai returned home and packed up her suitcase. She was staying at the inn. She put her pajamas and all of her bath stuff in one bag, and put her shoes and tiara in another. She grabbed her wedding dress from the closet and headed to the inn.

* * *

"Lorelai darling!" Mia said throwing her arms around Lorelai when she walked through the door. "You're getting married!"

"I know." Lorelai replied trying the best to hug Mia, with all of her stuff in her arms.

"Are you nervous?" Mia asked holding Lorelai arms length away.

"Kinda." Lorelai replied truthfully. "It's scary."

"I remember when I got married." Mia said smiling. "I was only 16."

"Same age I had Rory."

"It was the scariest day of my life, and the scariest night."

Lorelai laughed.

"I had never kissed a man before that, let alone more."

"But afterwards were you happy?"

"I loved being a wife and mother." Mia smiled. "I better let you go put your stuff upstairs."

"I'll be down in a little while." Lorelai said kissing Mia on the cheek. "I have to stop back by the house and tell Luke and the kids good night."

"Okay." Mia said letting go of Lorelai and letting her start up the stairs. "Also, there's a surprise in your room."

"A surprise?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"For your wedding night."

* * *

Luke knew that tonight he wouldn't be able to be with Lorelai, so he decided to give her a gift for the night. _(No dirty intended) _

Luke grabbed it from the bottom drawer and took it down stairs into the kitchen. He laid it on the kitchen table, and took out the container Sookie had given him to give to Lorelai.

"Luke!" Lorelai called shutting the door. "I'm home! But only for about 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?" Luke asked coming up behind her. "Why?"

"Mia wants me to get rest. She gave me a free ticket to go get my hair, nails, and make up done at a fancy place in Hartford."

"Fun." Luke said snaking his arms around her waist.

"Yea, but if I want to be back in time for the wedding, I have to get up at 8:00."

"A little early for you, don't you think?" Luke placed a kiss on her head.

"Yea, but if you want me to beautiful I have to."

"If your going to be beautiful when your done than please do." Luke said smiling. "Go into the kitchen."

"Why?"

"There's a surprise in there for you."

"More surprises?" Lorelai asked excited and breaking from Luke's embrace. Lorelai hurried into the kitchen and saw her surprise sitting on the table. She picked the container up first. "Chocolate covered strawberries." Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"I thought it would not only remind you of us, but you would have a healthy yet sweet snack tonight."

"And your best flannel." Lorelai said hugging the navy blue flannel that brought out his eyes. "You are the sweetest Danes."

"I know."

* * *

Lorelai walked into room number 7. Her room for the night. An unmarried 19 year old, but tomorrow night, a place for a newly married couple. Wife 19, Husband 20. Too young to be married and have kids.

She sat down Luke's flannel and the strawberries. She slipped off her clothes and bra. She took his flannel and pulled it over her head. She took a scrunchie and pulled her hair out of her face. She opened the container of chocolate strawberries and ate one. As she did so she took and opened the box Mia had left for her. Inside was a blue, with pink roses, lingerie dress. Transparent where needed. It also had a matching pair of underwear. Lorelai was excited. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Danes.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'm sure it wasn't that good. The note from Richard will come at night on their wedding. You'll see how it plays in. Anyways, read and review. Next chapter the wedding!**_


	40. 1 Bride, 1 Groom, 2 Exs

**Fate, Or Something Like It**

**Section 4: A Wedding To Remember**

**Chapter 40**

**1 Bride, 1 Groom, 2 Exs**

_**Disclaimer: I have nothing to say except Yay! **_

_**A/N: The wedding! Finally. After 39 chapters, we will see a wedding to remember! If only the show would be the same as my story. Anyways, I am going to try and make this the longest chapter by far. This will be about getting ready for the wedding, having flashbacks (from previous chapters, and some from episodes), the actual wedding, the reception, and the wedding night. Get ready for a very long chapter.**_

* * *

5:45 A.M. June 3, 1987

Sun poured through the small window across the room and landed on a waking Lorelai. She gently sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and smiled. _Today's my wedding day. _She slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She peered into the mirror at herself. Her face was a rosy pink. Her hair was tussled, but straight. Her eyes had no dark circles, and when she smiled, her teeth shone bright.

Life couldn't be better for Lorelai. She had three beautiful kids and a fiancé that, not only she loved, but loved her back.

She turned on the shower and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to the suitcase she had packed and pulled out a lacy pair of white underwear. She went back into the bathroom, shed Luke's flannel and her underwear and stepped into the warm shower. She let it cascade sown her shoulders and turned around. She bent her head under the water and let it flow through her hair. Chill bumps ran up her arm and down on her stomach. She took the complementary shampoo from the side of the shower, tore open the lid, and poured some onto her head. She scrubbed it into her scalp, then turned around to rinse it off.

* * *

About that same time Luke was getting up. He unlocked the bedroom door and went out. He checked the kids' room to see if Liz came by and took them. She had. He then went back in his room to get ready.

* * *

The wedding was a few hours away, and Lorelai still had to go to the beauty shop, but she couldn't help but put on her dress. After getting out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and went to the closet where the dress hung. She pulled the beautiful gown off the hanger, threw her towel down and pulled it on.

_For almost an hour she searched for just the perfect one. Then she found it. The Perfect Dress. Words could not describe it's beauty. It was a princess dress. It was strapless and the bodice was lacy with encrusted pearls. The rest of the dress was white with lace at the hem. _

_Lorelai stepped inside the dressing room and shed her clothes. She looked in the mirror to reveal herself with her lacy pink bra and lacy underwear looking back at her. She smiled. **I'm getting** **married!** She took the dress and slipped it on. First of course taking off her bra. She zipped it up and looked at her reflection. **Perfect. It fit's perfect.** The dress wasn't too loose, or too tight. It fit perfect and even the length was right. She marveled at how that could be. _

It really was amazing for a dress that was off the rack to fit her. She was so happy when she took it home. Every night she got up out of bed and tried it on. She would walk up and down the stairs, as if she was a princess walking into a ball. And whenever Luke woke up, she would run into the bathroom and lock the door.

"_The thing I remember most, was the entire week before my wedding, I would wait for my mother to go to sleep, and I'd sneak out of bed and I'd put on my wedding dress, and my tiara, and my gloves, and I would stare at myself in the mirror and think how safe I felt. How very right and wise and honored..." Emily trailed off noticing the young women around her smiling. "This is a very good drink, I highly recommend it."_

"_Okay, I gotta make a call." Sookie picked her phone up and dialed. _

"_Are you calling Jackson?" Miss Patty asked from the end of the table._

"_No, well yes, but it's only because I need to pick up something I left at his house. That if it's still there I should...Hi honey it's me." Sookie said getting up and walking away from the table._

"_Oh no, not you too." Miss Patty said noticing Lorelai pull out her phone._

"_No it's..I'll be quick." Lorelai replied getting up and walking off._

_She made her way too the back of the drag club and dialed Luke. "Hey babe." Lorelai said when he answered._

"_Hey." Luke replied. "What's up? I thought you were at your bachelorette party?"_

"_I am." Lorelai smiled. "Just wanted to check in."_

"_Well everything is peachy here." Luke replied. "We're just hanging out, drinking beer."_

"_Any strippers?"_

"_Just one. Her name's Trixie. She says she can give us a good time." Luke said with the guys in the back ground laughing. "No, just us hanging out."_

"_Good."_

Lorelai took a look over. Beautiful. The dress was absolutely beautiful. She quickly took it off, hung it back on the hanger, and went over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans, and a green t-shirt. She pulled back her hair, grabbed her purse, and left out of the room.

* * *

"I'm Lorelai, I have an appointment." Lorelai said to the teenager at the desk.

"Lorelai you said?" the girl said smacking her gum.

"Yes, I have an appointment to do my hair, nails, and make-up."

"Sit down and I'll have someone with you in a moment."

Lorelai walked over to the sitting area and sat down. She picked up _'Modern Bride'_ and flipped through.

Within ten minutes a young brown haired lady walked over.

"Are you Lorelai?" She asked.

Lorelai pushed the magazine aside and stood up. "Yes I am."

"I'm Stacy, I'll be your hair stylist." The lady shook Lorelai's hand. "Follow me."

Lorelai followed the lady to the back of the salon to where there was two other ladies.

"This is Monica, she'll be doing your nails." Stacy said motioning to a young blonde. "And this is Macy. She's doing your make-up."

"Hi." Lorelai greeted to each of the ladies.

"We're going to start with your nails." Monica chipped in. "Sit here."

* * *

3 hours later Lorelai was picked up by Mia.

"You are beautiful!" She said smiling. "Your hair is just perfect."

"Thanks Mia."

Mia started to cry.

"Don't cry."

"I just can't help it." Mia said crying. "I'm just so happy."

"Oh Mia."

* * *

1 hour before the wedding

Luke pulled on his bow tie. He looked in the mirror and straightened his jacket._ I'm getting married. _Luke remembered when he proposed. Lorelai had just told him she was pregnant.

"_I've got some news, but you have to promise not to take it bad."_

"_Okay." Luke said unsure._

"_Well I went to the doctor the other day and they took a test."_

"_What kind of test?" Luke asked feeling like something wasn't right._

"_A...a...a...pregnancy test." _

_Luke's eyes widened. "You're not...Are you?"_

"_Kinda." Lorelai replied softly._

"_So we're..."_

"_Yea."_

"_And I'm the father."_

"_Yea."_

"_And we..."_

"_Yea."_

"_What do we do?"_

"_I don't know." Lorelai breaks down crying. "I am so sorry Luke. I wished I could have prevented it."_

"_Why?" Luke gently rubs her shoulder._

"_Because you don't want a kid." Lorelai cries. "And I'm pregnant with one."_

"_It's not a big deal. And I never said I didn't want a kid."_

"_Then what do we do?"_

"_Get married?"_

"_No Luke I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant. I don't want another Christopher."_

"_Well..." Luke turns over and grabs his pants from the ground. "I was going to do this anyway, so it's not like I want to just cause your pregnant. I mean I had this planned out. I was going to give it to you when I came last night, but then we well..."_

_Lorelai sits up on her elbow._

"_But, well here." Luke hands Lorelai a small velvet box._

"_What is it Luke?" Lorelai opens the box and looks shocked. "Oh my god. Oh my god."_

_Luke takes the ring. He slips his class ring off of her finger and slips on the ring._

"_Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"_

_Lorelai starts crying and can't speak._

"_Yes!" Lorelai nearly yells._

He was nervous when she told him. He felt like bolting, but he didn't. He stuck around. He was there, the whole time. He became a father, and now a husband.

* * *

Lorelai had finally made it back to the inn. She had gotten to her room and found Sookie, Liz, Allison, and Rory getting ready.

"You're getting married!" Sookie squealed enveloping Lorelai in a hug. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I." Lorelai said smiling.

"You nervous?" Liz asked from the bathroom sink.

"Not really."

"Really?" Mia asked.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm scared to death."

Everyone laughed.

"I guess I better get my dress on." Lorelai said walking over to her dress and pulling it off the hanger. "Could you help me Mia?"

Mia came over to Lorelai and held the dress up while Lorelai shed all of her clothes, except her underwear, and stepped into the dress. Mia zipped it up, and Lorelai turned to the girls.

"Do you like?" She asked patting the skirt.

"Beautiful." Both Liz and Sookie said. "Just beautiful."

* * *

Luke took the walk up to the aisle while glancing at the filled chairs on both sides. He noticed Emily and Richard, with some elder lady. He also noticed his father with the twins. He took his place next to Reverend Skinner and waited.

* * *

The wedding was starting and Lorelai's stomach was full of butterflies. She heard the music play and watched as Allison and Rory made their way down the aisle dropping flowers. Then it was Liz's turn. She made her way down the aisle and stopped at the front. Then Sookie and Jackson. They walked arm in arm down the aisle kissed each other's cheek and split to their places. Then the wedding march began. It was Lorelai's time. She carefully stepped down the stairs. _Am I doing the right thing? _She thought, but as soon as her eyes met Luke's she knew the answer.

* * *

Luke looked up to be met by Lorelai's eyes. He wanted to faint. She was beautiful. Her hair was swooped back in curls and curls let loose around her ears. Her dress was a thing of beauty. He couldn't have pictured her looking any better. As she made her way down the aisle their eyes stayed locked on each other.

* * *

"We are gathered here to day to celebrate the joining of Lucas William Danes and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Reverend Skinner began. "Before we begin it is a tradition to ask, is there anyone who believes these two should not be together, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Reverend Skinner paused, not expecting what was to come.

"I believe they shouldn't get married." Someone said in the back.

"Me too." Another voice came.

The couple looked back to find none other than Christopher Hayden and Anna Nardini.

"Damn it!" Luke yelled angry. "Get out of here! Both of you!"

Richard stood up and made his way to the back. He pulled Christopher off. A few seconds later Liz took Anna off.

* * *

"I swear to God Christopher Hayden, if you don't leave now, I'll slaughter you."

"Come on Richard. I want to be with Lorelai. I love her."

"I really don't give a damn!" Richard shouted pulling Christopher closer. "If you don't get the hell out of here, Rory will have no father."

"Let go of me." Christopher shouted. Richard did and he ran off.

* * *

While Richard had it out with Christopher, Liz was having it out with Anna.

"Damn it Anna!" Liz shouted. "Why do you have to screw up Luke's life?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Anna replied.

"I mean you come here, stop my brother's wedding and don't even care."

"I belong with Luke, no one else."

"Get the hell out of here!" Liz shouted in Anna's face.

"No."

"Then I'll make you." Liz punched Anna hard in the face to knock her out. "Whenever you wake up get out of here or you'll get more of that."

Liz walked off.

* * *

Finally 30 minutes later, everyone was calmed down and the wedding was back on.

* * *

"Repeat after me." Reverend said to Luke. "I Lucas Danes, take thee Lorelai Gilmore to be my wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do us part, as long as we both shall live."

"I Lucas Danes take thee Lorelai Gilmore to be my wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health till death do us part, as long as we both shall live."

"Please place the ring on her finger." Luke did so.

"Now repeat after me." He said to Lorelai. "I Lorelai Gilmore, take thee Lucas Danes to be my husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do us part, as long as we both shall live."

Lorelai repeated each and every word then slipped on his ring.

"You may kiss the bride." Skinner announced.

Luke took Lorelai in his arms and kissed her hard. Not a single eye was dry.

* * *

"I can't believe we're married." Lorelai said.

The newlyweds were on their way to the wedding reception in the town square.

"Maybe we should just skip the whole reception and go straight to the wedding night?" Luke said gently kissing her arm. "After all we should celebrate."

Lorelai giggled at Luke's words.

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time after the reception."

Luke just frowned.

"Don't frown, we have about 5 minutes."

Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Just as it began to get heated they arrived.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the reception for Mr. and Mrs. Danes." Mia shouted over the microphone. "I wanted to start by having a toast to the bride and groom." Mia said holding up her glass. "To the bride and groom." Everyone took a sip of their drinks. "Now the speeches." Mia sat down her drink. "I'll go first. I've known Lucas ever since he was born. He was like my son. I've known Lorelai a shorter amount of time, but I feel like she's my daughter. I love you both and wish you the best of luck." Mia started to cry. "Take care. Sookie."

Sookie made her way to the stage. She took the microphone and cleared her throat.

"I'm Sookie St. James. Lorelai's best friend." Sookie said pointing to Lorelai. "The bride. Anyways, I've known Lorelai for a few years, she's the sweetest, prettiest and most funniest person I've ever met. Luke, who've I've known a tad longer is the total opposite. He's not funny and always grouchy, but ever since he met Lorelai, he's been happy. Thanks Lorelai for making him happy. And good luck. I wish you well."

* * *

"Let's clear the floor for the married couple's first dance."

Everyone cleared the floor and Lorelai pulled Luke up for the dance. He pulled her to him and placed his hand on her lower back. Lorelai laid her head on his shoulder and the music began.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in june  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
'cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough_

Lorelai smiled as she saw the smiling faces around her. She felt like she was on a cloud.

_And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

Luke thought about the woman in his arms. His wife. His beautiful wife. The love of his life. 

All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you

Lorelai thought about the time Luke had came to her door when he had disappeared. She remembered how much she missed him

'cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see

She also thought about how bad she felt when she saw Luke with Anna. Even then she loved him.

_And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

Life was great. Luke was a husband and a father, and he was happy.

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see_

Luke remembered how much he loved Lorelai before they were even together.__

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

Sometimes the snow comes down in JuneSometimes the sun goes 'round the moonJust when I thought our chance had passedYou go and save the best for last

Luke really did go and save the best for last, Lorelai thought.

_You went and saved the best for last_

"If you're in love please join the couple on the dance floor for this next song."

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Everyone cleared the dance floor.

"All fathers and daughters please come onto the floor for the father-daughter dance."

Lorelai walked over to Richard and held out her hand. "Would you like to dance daddy?"

"Of course." Richard said standing up.

They made their way to the dance floor as Luke grabbed Rory and headed out himself.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

"Thanks for the letter daddy." Lorelai whispered.

"Your welcome."

"I'm sorry daddy." Lorelai said hugging into Richard. "For putting you through hell."

"It's fine Lorelai. That's what that note was for." Richard replied. "To show you how much, no matter what, I loved you."

"I love you too daddy."  
_  
Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too _

Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's leftCleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A womans good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

"You know I'll always be there for you Lorelai."

"I know daddy."

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

* * *

"That was the greatest night I've ever had." Lorelai said as they were on their way back to the inn.

"The night hasn't ended yet." Luke replied as the car came to a stop.

"You girls are a mess." Luke said as he carried Lorelai into the room and setting her on the bed.

"Well we are girls."

"Ha ha ha." Luke said shutting the door and walking back over to Lorelai. "Now let's celebrate." Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai.

"Wait." She said against his lips.

"What? Why?"

"Let me slip into something a little more comfortable." Lorelai said getting up and walking into the bathroom. Inside there she pulled off her dress and slipped on her blue flowery lingerie.

Luke sat un patiently waiting. Finally he saw the light go off and the door open. There Lorelai stood.

"My God." Luke said.

"That good huh?" Lorelai asked walking towards him.

Luke didn't reply, but grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. Within a few minutes all clothes were shed and they were underneath the blankets for the night.

"I love you Luke Danes." Lorelai whispered breathless to Luke.

"I love you Lorelai Danes." Luke whispered just as breathless.

* * *

**_A/N: The story is over. Yes, you all thought there was going to be 10 more chapters, but I had to stop it here. 13 pages. Hope you like it. And I want to thank all of the reviewers who have reviewed and stayed with me this long. I want over 250 reviews, not trying to be stingy. Also, I was thinking about a sequel. If you like it enough I just might. Also, I heard a lot of stuff about this next episode that isn't so good. If you want to know message me. Okay, love ya'll all! _**


End file.
